BLUE SKY
by EDITORIAL RAIDICHE
Summary: cambio hormonal...una historia contada desde la perspectiva de fate en su afan de saber que es lo que siente por su mejor amiga y como llevar una relacion en donde su condicion fisica no es mas que un problema...
1. PROLOGO

ya se que me he tardado en actualizar los otros fic pero he estado coupada, de este nuevo fic llevo ya 15 pag lo actualizare casi diario

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN, SOLO EN MI SUEÑOS xD

* * *

BLUE SKY

PROLOGO

Me siento mal por lo que le había dicho a Nanoha y es que una semana antes se me había declarado en el patio trasero del instituto. Había estado actuando raro unos días antes, evitaba todo contacto físico y verbal conmigo y ahora ya sabía por qué…

*FLASH BACK*

Ese día Nanoha había pedido que me quedara después de clase, porque tenía algo muy importante que decirme y yo gustosa acepte, que podría salir mal después de todo, pensé entre mi…obviamente estaba equivocada.

Me encontraba caminando hacia el patio trasero del instituto como Nanoha me lo había pedido…mientras veía las canchas vacías y el atardecer, éramos casi las únicas que se encontraban en la escuela, excepto por un par de novios que se besaban en unas de las canchas. Al llegar vi a Nanoha recargada en el árbol más cerca, llevaba su mochila en la mano y con paso lento me acerque a ella…

Fate.- ¿y bien? Que era eso tan importante que me querías decir Nanoha *sonriendo*

No sabía porque me sentía como si se me fueran a confesar, ya que había estado en esa situación muchas veces, cabe decir que era la más popular de la secundaria y eso que apenas tenía 15 años

Nanoha.- Fate-chan…yo…etto*sonrojada*

Fate.- dímelo Nanoha, ¿qué pasa?

Nanoha.- tumegustasmucho *roja*

Fate.- Nanoha, me lo podrías repetir más despacio, es que no te entendí *tomándola de los Hombros*

Nanoha.- quise decir que tú me gustas mucho Fate-chan*agachando la mirada*

Estaba en shock total, no me lo podía creer, mi mejor amiga enamorada de mi…lentamente quite mis manos de sus hombros y no sabía que decir en estos momentos…

Fate.- Nanoha…yo…no me lo esperaba de ti…dios, Nanoha yo solo te veo como una amiga, lo siento mucho*apenada*

Nanoha.- no te preocupes Fate-chan, yo…solo quería sacarlo de aquí a dentro*apuntando hacia su corazón*

Con una pena inmensa en mis ojos vi cómo se alejaba corriendo, suspire y camine lentamente hacia mi casa, me sentía aun impresionada, por lo que sucedía, no paraba de escuchar las palabras de Nanoha en mi cabeza, era algo que nunca vi que pasaría, finalmente llegue a mi casa y vi a mi familia lista para cenar…

Lindy: Fate cariño, yo me lo imaginaba*sonriendo apenada*

Chrono: era de esperarse Fate, Nanoha siempre ha sido cariñosa contigo*comiendo un bocado*

Arf: asi es Fate, nosotros ya sabíamos* dándole un sorbo al te*

Lindy: Nanoha debe entender tu decisión sobre tus sentimientos*mirándola*

Fate: asi es, debe entender que yo solo la veo como una amiga y nada más*comiendo*

Al finalizar mi cena me dirigí a mi cuarto hacer los deberes y entre suspiros, cite a todas excepto a Nanoha, temprano para hablar del tema…ya en mi cama no podía dormir bien y es que me encontraba molesta con mi mejor amiga, en qué momento se le ocurrió echar todo por la borda y asi con esos pensamientos me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente…

Arisa: Fate que es eso tan importante que nos querías decir*impaciente*

Suzuka.- calma Arisa, Fate nos explicara el motivo del porque venimos*sonriendo*

Hayate.- de seguro algo paso con Nanoha ayer*pensando*

Fate: asi es Hayate, Nanoha se me declaro ayer por el atardecer*suspirando*

Suzuka.- ¿y tú que le dijiste?*viéndome*

Fate.- que la quería como amiga*nerviosa*

Arisa.- si eso le dijiste ella debe entenderlo*sonriendo*

Hayate.- con cuerdo con Arisa, además de que nos pone a todas en una situación complicada a todos *puntualizando*

Fate.- es verdad, nos pone en una situación complicada*molesta*

Suzuka.- además nosotras tres estamos en medio de ustedes dos, si la tormenta se desata las que perdemos más somos nosotras*caminando*

Arisa.- esperemos que no se desate*siguiéndola*

A lo lejos la vimos, iba caminando a paso lento con unos audífonos, vimos que saco su nuevo celular, era un iPhone 3G y cambiaba la canción y la tarareaba…Durante el día la vimos muy pensativa y de hecho nos evitaba a todas, asi fue durante varios días, creímos que si nos diéramos un espacio después de, ella volvería hacer como antes, sin embargo, el director la cambio de salón, debido a que los de mejor promedio eran enviado a otro, que se encontraba piso arriba, no la vi durante esos días que evito a toda costa tener contacto con nosotras. Durante el viernes supe que me iría de misión durante un mes entero y quería dejar las cosas bien entre nosotras, asi que pedí permiso de ir al baño y subí a su salón, por suerte ella estaba saliendo del salón y rápidamente corrí, tome su brazo levemente…

Fate.- Nanoha tenemos que hablar sobre lo ocurrido*mirándola fijamente*

Nanoha.- Fate, tengo que ir al baño*evitando contacto visual*

Fate.- ( Fate!?) Nanoha*suspirando* me voy a ir un mes y quiero que todo este como antes*suplicándole*

Nanoha.- obvio que ya nada será como antes, solo te pido tiempo para asimilar tu rechazo* mirándola*

Fate.- asimílalo, pero espero que seamos las mismas amigas de siempre*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- está bien Fate*caminando hacia el baño*

Después de eso regrese a mi salón…sin saber que estaba llorando en el baño

*Fin del FB*

Recordar esto hizo que me sintiera como una basura…

*FB*

Después de eso me fui de misión en donde tenía que arrestar a un mago antiguo que usaba la magia de manera ilegal y junto con Signum me puse en marcha para capturarlo y al llegar al planeta no administrado 16, empezamos la búsqueda, era un planeta árido y cada vez los 4 soles que tenía hacía de nuestra labor un infierno, sudábamos mucho, hasta que llegamos a una zona rocosa donde había una cueva y ahí lo vimos, rápidamente lo rodeamos…pero…

Fate.- ¡QUEDA ARRESTADO POR EL USO INDEBIDO DE LA MAGIA!* apuntándole con Bardiche*

Lo más extraño es que vi al mago verme fijamente, para después sonreír…

Mago.- LO QUE NEGASTE TE NEGARA Y TU FORMA CAMBIARAS, DE DIA SERAS UNA Y DE NOCHE OTRA, MAS ESTE HECHIZO NO SE ROMPERA, NI CON EL BESO DEL AMOR QUE EN TU CORAZON HABITA YA, OYE BIEN A ESTE SABIO RECITAR, PUES LA MUJER QUE AMAS YA NO TE AMARA MAS, PORQUE LO HAS PERDIDO EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE TU LO DECIDISTE NO DECIR MAS, PERO TU FORMA CAMBIARA Y ESTA SERA TU ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD O TU DESTINO DESTRUIRAS Y ELLA TUYA NO SERA JAMAS

Mientras lo escuchaba recitar ese raro conjuro, vi como una bola blanca me ataco y eso fue lo último que vi…

*Fin FB*

continuara...

* * *

yo: corten

fate: al fin me puedo quitar este conjuro

nanoha: lena...no deberias de estar grabando los otros fics

yo: callaos nanoha...mira que esto es bueno

fate: porque en el contrato dice que no vere a nanoha en paños menores y en mi cama hasta mas adelante

yo: asi lo decidi, ademas ustedes me la deben por pedirme vacaciones y pq fate me pidio que cambiara el guion en donde te haces novia de yuuno

nanoha: bueno, nos vemos mas alrato


	2. I-CAMBIOS RADICALES Y LA NUEVA NANOHA

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento

* * *

I

CAMBIOS RADICALES Y LA NUEVA NANOHA

Desperté en el hospital y al encaminarme al baño, me vi en el espejo, mi cabello seguía igual de largo, mis ojos estaban igual de rojos, pero al momento de verme el cuerpo, me encontré donde estaban mis senos, dos pectorales bien definidos, al bajar más mi mirada vi un abdomen bien definido y marcado, y más abajo vi mí que mi intimidad había sido reemplazado por un miembro masculino, pegue un tremendo grito que hizo que mi madre que apenas venia entrando corriera al baño a verme…

Lindy.-Fate ¿estás bien?*preocupada*

Fate.- mamá, ¿Qué me sucedió?*temerosa*

Lindy.- tuviste un percance en el encuentro*auxiliándome*

Fate.- ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?*parándome*

Lindy.- veras, cuando fuiste alcanzada por esa bola de energía, nos preocupamos por ti y enviamos a Vita a ayudarte*dándome una silla*

Fate.- sigue*sentándome*

Lindy.- el mago que Vita capturo, resulto ser un sabio que entrenaba en esa zona, ¿te puedo cortar el cabello?*tocándome el pelo*

Fate.- ¿un sabio?, claro*sonriendo*

Lindy.- asi es, el mago que buscaban Signum y tu huyo después de sentir su presencia mágica*tomando unas tijeras*

Fate.- que mal*suspirando*

Lindy.- cuando Signum te trajo, vimos lo que te había pasado, te transformaste en un hombre guapo y atractivo, tu traje de maga, cambio a uno más masculino*comenzando a cortarme el cabello*

Fate.- hay una forma de revertir esto*pensando*

Lindy.- no, él dijo que es la forma que en el fondo de tu corazón deseabas y que por eso te puede traer muchos beneficios o problemas, todo depende de ti*sonriendo*

Fate.- ¿alguien sabe de mi estado?*sonrojada*

Lindy.- todos los de aquí más Hayate y Nanoha, que por cierto se puso muy linda*sonriendo*

Fate.- ¿linda?, en qué sentido*mirándola atreves del espejo*

Lindy.- cuando la veas te darás cuenta*sonriendo*

Asi que aquí estoy llevo 3 días aquí…

Jiraiya.- pum baby*abriendo la puerta de manera estridente*

Fate.- ¿Quién eres tú?*molesto*

Jiraiya.-soy el sabio Jiraiya*sonriendo*

Fate.- ¡tú! Complejo de simio, como se te ocurre hacerme esto*gritando*

Jiraiya.- calma novato, tu solo lo hiciste, esto es lo que deseabas o ¿no?, pero ese no es el caso*sentándose*

Vita.- Fate, Nanoha te envía esto*entrando repentinamente con una maleta roja*

Fate.- gracias Vita, ahora podrías por favor sacarlo de aquí*señalándolo*

Vita.- por órdenes de Nanoha no puedo, aprende lo que vino a enseñarte*saliendo*

Tome la maleta y la puse en la cama, la abrí y mire la ropa que ahí había, era bastante ropa de hombre, mire al sabio y estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa, comencé a quitarme la bata del hospital, comencé a buscar la ropa interior y me topé con dos tipos de bóxer, uno era un tipo Short y el otro era pegado…decidí ponerme el pegado, en ese momento entro…

Chrono.- vaya que envidia en tuyo es más largo, grande y grueso que el mío*burlándose*

Fate.- oye no digas esas cosas*sonrojado*

Chrono.- creo que ya se conocen, bien Nanoha lo convenció de ayudarte con algo, no me quiso decir a mi o a mi mama de que se trataba*rascándose la nuca*

Me puse los bóxer y vi que se marcaba mucho…

Chrono.- vaya, veo que a más de una chica le latiría verte asi, hermanito*sonriendo*

Fate.- ¡CALLATE!*sonrojada*

Comencé a cambiarme de forma rápida, para evitar otro bochorno, la ropa que Nanoha me eligió era de mi talla…

Chrono.- Fate, Nanoha intercedió por ti, para que el gran sabio te enseñe lo que se supone que debes aprender*mirándome*

Fate.- se está tomando muchas molestias no te parece*poniéndome la playera roja*

Chrono.- también modifico los recuerdos de tus compañeros y maestros del salón, asi que tomate tu tiempo en dominar lo que sea*saliendo del cuarto*

Fate.- ¿Qué te dio Nanoha a cambio?*dudando*

Jiraiya.- se convirtió en mi alumna y se ira conmigo dentro de un año*abriendo los ojos*

Fate.- ¿¡ QUE!?*sorprendida*

Jiraiya.- asi como lo oyes, ahora ven aquí*parándose*

Camine a donde me dijo, note que era muy alto…

Jiraiya.- quiero que en tu mente visualices tu forma de mujer*cruzándose de brazos*

Cerré mis ojos y me visualice en mi forma femenina…

Jiraiya.-ahora concentra tu magia en esa imagen interna y sácala*sonriendo*

Por un momento sentí que mi cuerpo ardía y después nada…

Fate.- ¿Qué sucedió? Sentí mi cuerpo caliente y ya después nada*mirándome detalladamente*

Jiraiya.- al principio no conseguirás resultado inmediatos, es cosa de práctica, te dejo eso era todo lo que debías aprender*comenzando a caminar*

Fate.- oye, espera es todo lo que debo hacer?*mirándolo*

Jiraiya.- el espejo también ayuda*saliendo y cerrando la puerta*

Comencé a practicar durante un largo rato y no conseguía nada, asi pasaron las horas de la mañana, hasta que al medio día, pude solo cambiar la parte de arriba, pero no la de abajo…

Lindy.- Fate, traje la comida*entrando con unas charolas*

Fate.- gracias mama*despejando la mesa*

Lindy.- Nanoha lo hizo especialmente para ti, es una chuleta de cerdo bañado en salsa de champiñón, arroz con especias, vegetales hervidos y bañados con su especialidad, de tomar té envió un té de hierbas frio y una naranjada, de postre un pastel de chocolate*dejando todo en la mesa*

Fate.- me alegra que Nanoha me cuide, pero puedes decirle que a pesar de todo esto que ha hecho por mí, no cambiaran mis sentimientos por ella*sentándose*

Lindy.- descuida ya le dije yo que se mantuviera a raya*sentándose*

Comenzamos a comer entre risas, mientras me mantenía al tanto de lo que pasaba en la tierra…después de comer descanse un poco y mi madre se retiró junto con las charolas, me maldije al saber que las cosas serían diferentes a mi regreso…me levante y una ves mas practique con mucho esfuerzo al ver que solo cambiaba una cosa o la otra, hasta que finalmente cambie por completo, pase la gran parte de la tarde perfeccionando mi cambio, hasta que llego la noche…

Chrono.- Fate ¿se puede?*abriendo levemente la puerta*

Fate.- claro, ¿Por qué preguntas?*suspirando*

Chrono.- no sé, puede que estés desnudo dándote duro*riendo y abriendo la puerta*

Lindy.- Chrono deja a tu hermana en paz*empujándolo levemente*

Fate.- ah, yo no hago ese tipo de cosas*roja*

Lindy.- te trajimos unos emparedados*alzando una bolsa*

Chrono.- adiós a los manjares de Nanoha*suspirando*

Fate.- ¿qué sucedió?*mirándolos*

Lindy.- Momoko fue a reclamarme por lo que le había dicho a Nanoha en la tarde, dijo que no confundiéramos un acto de buena fe con los sentimientos*dejando la bolsa en la mesa*

Chrono.- enfrente de nosotros le prohibió a Nanoha traerte de comer o hacerte algún otro favor, que Nanoha ya tiene pretendiente nuevo y que no necesita que una Harlow*rascándose la nuca*

Fate.- en pocas palabras su madre ya me odia*cruzando los brazos*

Lindy.- no del todo, pero algo*mirándola apenada*

Yuuno.- ¿se puede?*asomándose*

Fate.- pasa*incomodo*

Chrono.- vaya hurón, mira que venir a ver a mi hermano*burlándose*

Yuuno.- vengo para hablar de lo que sucede con Nanoha*dejando otra bolsa en la mesa*

Lindy.- ¿Qué le sucede?*preocupada*

Fate.- según se y por Jiraiya que ella se ira con el dentro de un año a entrenar, eso fue a cambio de que me dijera como cambiar*abriendo las bolsa*

Todos.- ¿¡QUE!?*sorprendido*

Yuuno.- vaya pues eso no es nada, su forma de ser es más sexy*sonrojado*

Fate.- ¿¡sexy!?*sorprendido*

Yuuno.-si, mira*abriendo unas pantallas y de ellas salen varias imágenes*

Lindy.- esa chica es ¿¡Nanoha!?*impresionada*

Fate.- no puede ser*shock*

Las fotos que Yuuno nos enseñó nos dejó impresionados y tanto que mi hermano se desmayó debido al cambio de imagen, cenamos, mientras el hurón nos mostraba más fotos de el con Nanoha…

Fate.- Yuuno, ¿Quién es el nuevo pretendiente de Nanoha?*dejando mis palitos en la mesa*

Yuuno.- pues conozco a varios, esta Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Neji, Gaara, Sam, Seito, Tate, Shin, Kumai, Tetsu *contándolos*

Fate.- ¿eh? ¿Tantos? *sorprendido*

Yuuno.- ahora si hablamos de mujeres esta Sakura, Ino, Tomoyo, Taiga, Kaon, Chikan, Meko, Zuru, Tsuki y Zuma*sonriendo*

Fate.- también mujeres*impresionado*

Yuuno.- son los únicos que me ha presentado*riendo*

Lindy.- Nanoha es muy popular*riendo*

Chrono.- ¿y no estás en la lista? *burlándose*

Yuuno.- no, yo solo me considero su amigo y maestro*sonriendo*

Fate.- ¿Por qué jamás supe de ellos?* bajando la mirada*

Yuuno.- será porque siempre creíste que eras tú la más popular de la escuela, cuando Nanoha lo era más*sacando su celular*

Chrono.- una llamada importante bibliotecario*riendo*

Yuuno.- no, de hecho es un mensaje de Nanoha*mostrándolo en la pantalla*

Yuu-kun me encuentro en un restaurante con Kiba, te manda saludos

Fate.- ese sujeto es Kiba*mirando la foto*

Yuuno.- si ese es*parándose*

Cuando ya todos se fueron, no podía sacar de mi mente la imagen de Nanoha y Kiba abrazados, era un sujeto de tez semi bronceada, cabello corto, tenía cara de perro, en el fondo me Rei por haber pensado en eso…el sueño finalmente me venció...

Asi pasaron 3 meses y gracias a mi mama y a la ropa que me envió Nanoha anteriormente, voy hacer dada de alta, la ropa consistía en una camisa negra con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos tenis converse rojos, en los boxers tipo short y el otro era mas corto pero era pegado y Chrono me hizo burla al respecto, escoltada por mi familia y Hayate llegamos a Uminari, en donde casualmente vimos al sabio caminar junto a Nanoha, la cual llevaba una falda blanca con toques rosa y una blusa de manga corta pegada al cuerpo dejando ver un ligero escote , unas zapatillas negras, un maquillaje ligero pero natural, una cadena gruesa de cuero negro que rodeaba su cuello y tenía una cruz, unos aretes rojos y el pelo suelto…no lo podía creer se veía increíble…

Fate.- ¡Nanoha!*grite*

Ella me ignoro y siguió caminando…Vimos como Shiro, padre de Nanoha y el sabio se saludaban de forma cordial, mientras que mi mejor amiga se sentó frente a un chico, quien rápidamente la saludo de beso en la mejilla, con paso firme nos dirigimos al Midoriya y nos sentamos en la mesa más grande justo enfrente de ella y detrás de él, ahí ya estaban Arisa y Suzuka…

Arisa.- wow, no cabe duda que ya sea hombre o mujer te ves bien*analizándome*

Suzuka.- ahora en vez de tener a los chicos locos, tendrás a las chicas*riendo*

Fate.- hey, no digan esas cosas*sonrojada*

Arisa.- pero si es verdad*abrazándome*

Suzuka.- wow incluso eres más alto*midiéndose*

Arisa.- y eres más musculoso*viendo mi conejo*

Fate.-oigan ya basta*roja*

Tanto alboroto la hizo alzar la mirada y verme, la salude con la mano, gesto que respondió igual, después de eso nos sentamos y pedimos en forma de celebración por mi regreso, al poco rato todos oímos una ligera risa y volteamos a ver como el chico hacia reír a Nanoha…

Arisa.- vaya es el cuarto que le veo*mirando de reojo*

Fate.- ¿cuarto?*sorprendido*

Suzuka.- si, después de que te fuiste a la semana comenzó con ligeros cambios, ya sabes que la cambiaron de salón por ser buena alumna en todo*mirando el menú*

Hayate.- o porque el director quiere con ella*suspirando*

Todos.- ¿¡QUE!?

Hayate.- nadie sabe esto excepto yo, el día que tú la rechazaste yo vi todo eso, había regresado por un libro que deje, cuando las vi, bueno ella se fue corriendo y yo fui detrás de ella, llegamos al parque y ella se sentó en la colina y justo en eso llego el director y se sentó a un lado de ella consolándola, el director se le confeso y le robo su primer beso y además la sentó en sus piernas para besarla mejor, Nanoha estaba en Shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar, al final reacciono y le pego una cachetada, se disculpó por lo sucedido y le prometió que la cambiaria de salón en los próximos días para ahorrarse el mal trago de verte*susurrando*

Fate.- ¿¡y porque no la defendiste si viste que estaba en shock!?* molesto*

Hayate.- porque el director es amigo de Kyoya*tomando su bebida*

Arisa.- ya entiendo, si hubieras interferido, él hubiera tomado represalias en contra tuya*señalándola*

Hayate.- exacto*suspirando*

Suzuka.- hablando del rey de roma*susurrando*

Director.- hola chicos disfrutando el puente*saludándolos*

Hayate.- algo asi*nerviosa*

Director.- Fate, que alegría verte, espero que se ponga al corriente jovencita o debería decir jovencito*guiñándole un ojo*

Nanoha-. ¿¡SAM!? Déjalo en paz*empujándolo levemente*

Sam.- señorita Takamachi déjeme recordarle que sigo siendo su director, aunque sea amigo de su hermano debe tenerme respeto*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- pues déjeme decirle señor director que usted tiene varios delitos por abuso de menores de edad*riéndose*

Sam.- Mou…Nanoha que mala, cuantas veces debo decirte que mi único delito es amarte y eso ya no es un secreto, porque según recuerdo tu familia me dio permiso de cortejarla*tomando su mano*

Fate.- (asi que él es el pretendiente de Nanoha)*apretando los puños*

No podía creerlo la estaba cortejando en frente mío, no sabía porque eso me hizo rabiar mucho, además de que le besaba la mano y eso que el director rondaba por los 20 años y Nanoha tenía 15…finalmente los vi irse juntos y todos nos quedamos sin palabras cuando Shiro le dijo a Sam, que la cuidara muy bien, asi que después de pasar casi todo el día con ellos en la cafetería Midoriya…

Fate.- (Nanoha, ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?)

Continuara…

* * *

espero que les haya gustado


	3. II LOS NOVIOS DE NANOHA O SOLO SON CELOS

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento

* * *

II

LOS NOVIOS DE NANOHA O SOLO SON CELOS MIOS

Decidí irme a caminar un poco por ahí, estaba solo, porque asi lo había pedido, no entendía porque ver a ese, cortejar a Nanoha me sentía tan mal, yo había iniciado eso, pero porque sentí celos, no me lo explicaba bien…

Fate.- (¿Qué me pasa?)*alejando esos pensamientos*

De pronto oí ruidos en un callejón, me acerque cautelosamente y lo que vi me sorprendió…

Sam.- oh…sigue asi*gimiendo*

Nanoha.- Sam*lamiendo el contorno del pene*

Nanoha estaba sonrojada y el tipo este tenía el cierre de su pantalón abierto, vi como la levanto el dio media vuelta y la puso en el capote de su carro, le bajo su ropa interior hasta el suelo, estoy molesto con el tipo este…

Nanoha.- Sam espera*sonrojada*

Sam-. No Nanoha, te ayude a que Testarossa no pasara desapercibida y me dejaste ese día a la mitad, me la debes*lubricándole el ano*

Nanoha.- no era mi culpa que Kyoya fuera a llegar en ese momento*suspirando*

Sam.- ya está, después de todo no es la primera vez que te la meto*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- ahí...no…es sucio*sintiendo como entra*

Los vi tener sexo, no podía creerlo, me encontraba molesto y a la vez excitado por ver a Nanoha en esa posición, asi que fui rápidamente a casa de Hayate y toque demasiado fuerte…al abrirme Signum entre furiosa y tomo a Hayate por el cuello

Fate.- dime toda la verdad Hayate*molesto*

Hayate.- no sé de qué hablas*tratando de zafarse*

Fate.- de lo que realmente sucedió cuando los viste juntos*alzándola del piso*

Hayate.- ¿quiénes?*sintiendo la falta de aire*

Fate.- A ESE IMBECIL DE SAM Y A NANOHA*sintiendo como su cuerpo de tenso*

Hayate.- chicas, Zafira, pueden dejarnos por favor*viendo como salían de la sala*

Baje a Hayate después de eso y me senté en el sillón más cercano…

Hayate.- cof…cof*respirando agitadamente*

Fate.- perdón Hayate…yo solo*suspirando*

Hayate.- tranquilo, te entiendo, supongo que los viste tener sexo…bueno pues Sam le arrebato su virginidad a Nanoha ese mismo día, no pude hacer algo porque algo me bloqueo y Nanoha estaba extraña…*suspirando*

Fate.- no sé porque siento esta opresión dentro de mi*frustrado*

Hayate.- fácil, te lo diré, tu jamás habías visto a Nanoha vestir asi de linda y menos ver que se le declararan los chicos y las chicas*parándose y yendo a la cocina*

Fate.- no, creí que solo yo era popular*suspirando*

Hayate.- si serás densa, en la lista de los más populares, tu eres el primero y Nanoha el segundo, asi que ella también se le declaraban o la citaban, pero como tú eres tan observadora, por eso no te diste cuenta*sirviendo refresco*

Fate.- jamás me había fijado en eso, supongo que se me subió un poco*mirándola*

Hayate.- ahora eso aumento más últimamente el doble, tanto que vienen alumnos de otras escuelas a verla a ella*caminando hacia la sala y entregándole un vaso*

Fate.- pero aun no me dices el porque me siento asi*tomando el vaso*

Hayate.- Fate a ti te gusta Nanoha, pero jamás lo diste a conocer como ella, tu ignorabas todo eso y mírate ahora, te topas con una chica de 15 años totalmente sexy y la hormona que ya tenías alborotada por ella, se te alboroto mas*sentándose*

Fate.- ya veo*bebiendo*

Hayate.- tiene Facebook y déjame decirte que he conseguido fotos de ella, uff es un mujeron lo que debes reconquistar*sacando unas fotos de su mochila y entregándoselas*

Fate.- creí que no le gustaba esas cosas del Facebook, como a todas nosotras*guardándolas en la bolsa del pantalón*

Hayate.- ahora le gusta usarlo, ten cuidado con esas fotos, te aconsejo que las veas en un lugar donde solo estés tú y te recomiendo que pongas en marcha un plan de prevención, ya que en unos días iremos a la playa con motivo de la escuela, aprovecha esta ocasión*sonriendo*

Fate.- Hayate yo no siento nada por ella más que solo excitación y si acepte todo ese argumento tuyo es porque quería oír lo que tenías que decirme y veo que solo es imaginación tuya*sonriendo*

Hayate.- como gustes Fate, pero atente a las consecuencias de tus actos, porque no podrás aguantar mucho tiempo *sonriendo más*

Asi Salí de la casa de Hayate y camine a la mía, eran las 11:30 de la noche

Nanoha.- ¿¡Fate!?, ¿Qué haces aquí?*caminando más rápido*

Fate.- Nanoha, pues vine a ver a Hayate*mirando al piso*

Nanoha.-me alegra que ya te hayan dado de alta*alzando con su mano mi rostro*

Fate.- te puedo hacer una pregunta*mirándola*

Nanoha.- claro, ¿de qué se trata?*comenzando a caminar*

Fate.- ¿eres virgen?*nerviosa y siguiéndole el paso*

Nanoha.- ¿eh?*roja*

Fate.- solo contéstame*sonrojado*

Nanoha.- pues casi virgen*súper roja*

Fate.-ah*agachando la mirada*

Nanoha.- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?*riendo*

Fate.- es que yo…*nerviosa*

Nanoha.- ¿tú qué?*aprisionándola contra la pared*

Fate.- te vi con Sam en un callejón teniendo relaciones*molesta*

Nanoha.- jamás me he acostado con el*separándose*

Fate.- no mientas yo los vi y Hayate también*gritando*

Nanoha.- ¡NO MIENTO!*gritándole y corriendo*

Vi como corría y no la detuve… al llegar a mi casa mi madre me veía con una sonrisa y me dijo que fuera a ver mi nuevo guardarropa y eso hizo junto a ella, había dividido mi closet en dos

Lindy.- Nanoha dividió tu closet en dos parte, en uno está la ropa de hombre y en el otro la de mujer*sentándose en la cama*

Fate.- ¿quién hizo mi guardarropa?*mirándolo*

Lindy.- pues un amigo de Nanoha*pensativamente*

Fate.-ya veo*agachando la mirada*

Despidiéndome de mi madre, quite la ropa y la puse en el cesto de la ropa sucia y me quede en bóxer, tome las fotografías que había dejado en el bolsillo del pantalón y junto con la luz de la luna abrí el sobre, mi sorpresa fue grande al ver las clase de fotos que ahí había, eran todas de Nanoha desnuda…

Comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo y me detuve en una en donde estaban sus senos, perfectamente redondos, rosados y suaves, cabían en mis manos, comencé a acariciarme sobre mi bóxer…

Fate.- (¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO!? ME ESTABA TOCANDO MIENTRAS VEIA UNA FOTO DE NANOHA)

Asustada avente las fotos y corrí al baño a darme una ducha fría, en que estaba pensando y me preguntada como Hayate había obtenido las fotos…

Fate.-( tendré que preguntarle)

Al salir de esa ducha, tome mi nuevo celular un iPhone 3G y comencé a registrarme en el Facebook, vi que estaba Hayate y Nanoha, asi como Yuuno, los agregue a todos los que conoció, la primera que me agrego rápidamente fue Nanoha y le eche un vistazo a su perfil, vi que tenía muchos conocidos, la mayoría de otras escuelas…

Comencé a ver sus estado y me impresione la clase de comentarios morbosos que le ponían, de pronto un pantalla de chat apareció y vi que me había enviado una foto… Era su intimidad totalmente expuesta… su foto me encendió rápidamente y caí en cuenta de que no podía darle la razón a Hayate, por lo tanto decidí darme otra ducha fría y con eso me dormí…

A la mañana siguiente mama me despertó diciendo que Hayate había hablado, diciendo que en 4 hrs sale el autobús rumbo a la playa, al parecer se había adelantado, me cambie por unos shorts y una playera y cheque mi celular, tenía 6 llamadas de Arisa perdidas, 7 de Hayate y 4 mensajes de Suzuka…los cheque rápido cada mensaje me hacía reír más y al poco rato me llego uno de Nanoha diciendo que la foto que me había enviado se equivocado de usuario al mandarla …pero mi pregunta es, ¿ a quién se supone que le iba a enviar esa foto tan reveladora?, una vez más sentí una opresión que ignore, desayune y me puse a jugar con Arf en la consola de videojuegos, asi se dieron las 3 hrs y tome mi maleta negra y me despedí de mi mama y de Arf, llegue una hora antes y apenas había alumnos, pude distinguir a Nanoha por el cabello y el Vestido Veraniego que llevaba, llevaba una maleta rosa, también distinguí y confirme con mis propios ojos lo que Hayate me había dicho y que yo ignoraba olímpicamente y eso era de que a Nanoha se le estaban confesando de manera monumental, pues llego un chico con un ramo de rosas y unos chocolates para ella, la cual rechazo amablemente, me acerque a ella y vi que el chico salió despavorido…

Nanoha.- Mou Fate…me espantaste a mi pretendiente*molestia fingida*

Fate.- (al parecer ya no está enojada)lo siento Nanoha *sentándome a su lado*

Nanoha.- no te preocupes ya vendrá otro*sonriendo*

Y tal como dijo Nanoha vino otro de otra escuela, como estaba sentada a su lado oía lo que decía y al principio el chico pregunto quién era yo y ella solo dijo que era un amigo, pero mi corazón latía rápidamente…

Chico: hermoso ángel que extiende tus alas en el atardecer

Maravillo sea el mortal que te vio caer

Gloriosa es tu boca, que una melodía deja escuchar

Déjame decirte que este tonto mortal

Ha caído en tu gracia y en tu bondad

Déjame entrar en tu corazón y ser yo quien domine tu amor

Mi ceño se comenzó a fruncir y apretaba mis manos entre sí, al oír semejante confesión avanzaba, asi que respire profundo y me tranquilice, poco tiempo después Nanoha lo rechazo amablemente, sin negarle que podía seguir cortejándola y asi escuche cada confesión de los chicos, unas eran atrevidas y otros tímidos y cada uno rechazado y con posibilidad de…mientras que a mi bilis subía y bajaba cada vez más, no comprendía el porque me molestaba tanto eso detalles, hasta que finalmente llegaron el resto de nuestros amigos y comenzaban hablar, poco rato el profesorado comenzó a llamar a los salones correspondientes y yo me sentía de alguna forma frustrada al saber que no podía hablar bien con Nanoha sobre lo que sucedió anoche…

Pero mi suerte cambio ya que los de la clase especial fueron dispersado y Nanoha iría sentada conmigo en el autobús, cosa que hizo latir mi corazón al borde del infarto…en el trayecto

Fate.- Nanoha, sobre lo de ayer*mirándola*

Nanoha.- descuida no paso nada*sonriendo*

Fate.- es verdad que tu no…*seria*

Nanoha.- si he tenido relaciones Fate, pero aun soy virgen de enfrente*roja*

Fate.-yo…*nerviosa*

Nanoha.- no tengo relaciones con Sam, debido a que habrá rumores*mirando a otro lado*

Fate.- pero ayer el…*recordando*

Nanoha.- mi familia no ha autorizado y el solo bromeaba, ya que mi papa lo iba a matar*sonriendo*

Fate.- ya veo, pero entonces eso que vimos Hayate y yo*analizando*

Nanoha.- no sé, pero que bueno que me lo dices para investigar el asunto*sonriendo*

Ya después ella empezó a usar su celular, mientras que yo usaba el mío para escuchar música, de pronto lo oigo reír

Fate.- ¿de qué te ríes?*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- de nada importante*ignorándola*

Asi estuvo por el resto del trayecto, por un lado me sentía molesto por quien era el que robaba sus risa y por el otro me decía que solo era por el cansancio del viaje…

No supe en que momento caí dormido y sentí unos golpes en mi brazo, pero lo que sentí después fue una sensación de mariposas en el estómago que lo acompañaba era la de unos cálidos labios sobre los míos…

continuara...


	4. III ENREDOS, VACACIONES Y DESCUBRIENDO N

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento

* * *

III

ENREDOS, VACACIONES Y DESCUBRIENDO NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a una Nanoha parada en el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido…

Nanoha.- llevo 20 min tratando de despertarte para bajarnos ya*sonriendo*

Fate.- lo siento Nanoha*levantándome*

Bajamos lentamente del autobús, pero esa sensación del beso sigue presente en mí y nos dirigimos al Lobby del hotel, era grandísimo, me entere de que el padre de Suzuka era dueño del lugar y que le dio todo el hotel a la escuela por motivo de su pequeña hija, otra gran sorpresa me lleve al enterarme que dormiría en la misma habitación que Nanoha, subimos a la habitación 546 y al entrar era como una pequeña suite, me dirigí a la que sería mi habitación y deje mi maleta ahí, al salir vi a Nanoha con un bikini azul…

Nanoha.- ne Fate ¿no te vas a cambiar?*amarrándose el top*

Fate.- claro, espérame no tardo*entrando y cerrando la puerta*

Mis hormonas se alborotaron de forma peligrosa y me quite todo lo que traía puesto y me puse mi traje, consistía en un short azul con floreado amarrillo que me llegaba hasta la rodilla, tome mi toalla y salí con mis huaraches, al ver la sala veo a Nanoha de espaladas y agachada, recuerdo la escena de ayer por la noche e imaginando que yo era quien hacia todo lo que le hicieron a Nanoha…

Fate.- (¿¡MALDICION!? OTRA VEZ PENSADO EN ELLA INAPROPIADAMENTE)

Bajamos y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a un grupo de chicos y chicas chiflarnos, asi nos siguieron hasta que un maestro apareció y los regaño, caminamos a la sombrilla donde ya estaban los demás y nos sentamos, bueno más bien me senté, ya que Nanoha solo puso su toalla y sus sandalias y salió corriendo al mar, detrás de ella un grupo de chicos que buscaban tener contacto físico, eso me fastidio y Hayate se empezó a reír, la ignore para fijarme en todos los movimientos que hacia Nanoha, después de un rato y al ver como más de uno le arrimaban el camarón, me pare y me dirigí hacia donde ella se encontraba, desafortunadamente ella estaba de espaldas y al retroceder se pegó a mí, cosa que me sorprendió, podía sentir el trasero de Nanoha pegado a mi entre pierna…

Fate.-( ¿Qué se sentirá tenerla asi?)*sosteniéndola de la cintura*

Nanoha.- lo siento*sonrojada*

Fate.- fue un accidente, no te preocupes*agarrándola de la cintura delicadamente*

Nanoha.-no te lastime*preocupada*

Fate.- al contrario, tú no te lastimaste*sonriendo y sintiendo como se me clavaba mas mi miembro entre su trasero*

Ella negó y yo la cargue…

Nanoha.- Fate-chan* gritando y riendo*

Ahí estaba lo que más extrañaba de ella…entre risas de ambos la arroje al mar, mientras jugábamos entre todos…después de un rato nos sentamos a comer bocadillos sobre nuestras toallas y bajo la sombra de una sombrilla…

Suzuka.- tenemos algo importante que decirles*feliz*

Hayate.- ¿Qué es?*hablando con la boca llena*

Fate.- Hayate no seas asquerosa*con cara de asco*

Arisa.- bueno ya al grano*roja*

Nanoha.- creo tener una idea del asunto*dándole una mordida al sushi*

Suzuka.- queríamos decirles que Arisa y yo estamos saliendo*tímida*

Hayate.- yahoo, ya era hora*saltándole encima a Arisa*

Fate.- felicidades a ambas*feliz*

Nanoha.- si gustan para celebrar esto, salimos por ahí*opinando*

Suzuka.- no te necesitamos Nanoha*fría*

Mire de reojo a Nanoha y vi que solo suspiro…

Naruto.- ¡Nanoha!*gritando*

Nanoha.- Naruto, ¿Qué hacen aquí?*sorprendida*

Sasuke.- nuestra escuela también vino a la playa*acercándose*

Nanoha.-que bien*emocionada*

Neji.- Nanoha tu escuela los deja ir a los antros*apareciendo*

Nanoha.- no, ¿y a ustedes?*parándose*

Lee.- no a los de afuera, pero el que ahí en el hotel si*inclinándose*

Naruto.- Nanoha juntos iremos al Shirokin, después de que regreses de tu viaje al extranjero*tomándola de las manos*

Nanoha.- asi es Naruto, todos iremos*feliz*

Kakashi.- hola chicos, no estábamos jugando*sonriendo*

Naruto.- maestro, Nanoha ¿puede ir al antro de nuestro hotel?*mirándolo*

Kakashi.- porque no, a mí me parece bien*alejándose*

.- ¡Nanoha-SAN!*gritando a lo lejos*

Nanoha.- Sakura espera, frena*riendo nerviosamente*

Naruto.- vete de aquí frentuda*abrazándola*

Una vez más sentí ese cosquilleo en mi cuerpo, todos estábamos en silencio, oyendo lo que decían, finalmente se fue con ellos, siendo cargada por el maestro y los chicos riendo, mientras que esa tal Sakura y Naruto peleaban por ella…cuando regrese al cuarto me metí a baña, oí entrar a Nanoha al cuarto y después al suyo, al poco rato nos subieron la cena, era unas pizzas Hawaianas y unos refrescos…

Fate.- Nanoha date prisa las pizzas se enfrían *gritando*

En ese momento oí que abrían la puerta y cuál fue mi sorpresa verla con un vestido hasta la rodilla negro…

Nanoha.- lo siento Fate-chan, saldré a bailar con mis amigos*apenada*

Fate.-ah, ya veo*rascándome la nuca*

Nanoha.- nos vemos después*saliendo*

La vi salir y yo comencé a comerme la pizza, estaba molesto, quien se atrevía a arrebatarme la atención de mi ángel…en ese estado comí dos caja de pizza y sin darme cuenta comencé a hacer ejercicio para reafirmar mis músculos, después de un rato, me senté, mi cabeza era todo un desastre, no podía dejar de en que Nanoha era hermosísima, rechace inmediatamente el me gusta, pensativa analizaba todo lo sucedido…

Erio-senin.- sigues pensando en todo menos en el corazón*suspirando*

Fate.- tú tienes la culpa me hiciste esto*saltando molesto*

Erio-senin.-yo no tengo la culpa, cada quien tiene la forma que su yo interno desea*abriendo la caja de la pizza*

Fate.- ¿yo desee tener esta forma?*sentándose*

Erio-senin.- en el fondo de tu ser amas a esa chica, sin embargo tú mismo te bloqueas*comiendo*

Fate.-no es verdad*molesto*

Erio-senin.-sigue negándolo y veras lo que pasa*tomando la caja entera*

Fate.- ¿y que pasara?*fastidiado*

Erio-senin.- que a Nanoha le hagan el amor alguien más*desapareciendo*

Me sentí más furioso que nunca, porque me decía todo esto…después de un rato me dije a mi mismo que no amaría a Nanoha…durante los siguientes días era más diversión, obviamente Nanoha me sorprendía cada día mas, pues todas las noches salía con un chico diferente, me decía Hayate, ella la había visto salir y a todos rechazar, le comente lo del beso y ella afirmó que Nanoha me había besado…molesta me dirigí a mi cuarto…ahí se encontraba Nanoha con el tal Naruto…

Fate.- NANOHA*Molesta*

Nanoha.- dime Fate-chan*mirándome*

Fate.- ¡QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VES QUE SE TE OCURRE HACER UNA ESTUPIDEZ ¡ , PRIMERO ME MANDAS UNA FOTO Y DESPUES ME BESAS, QUE NO TE QUEDA CLARO*furiosa*

Nanoha.-yo…solo…*agachando la mirada*

Fate.- PERO NADA QUE TE QUEDE CLARO, NO ME GUSTAS, NO TE QUIERO, NO TE AMO, NO QUIERO HACER ALGO TUYO*gritando*

Naruto.-¿Qué te pasa imbécil? No sabes que a una dama se le respeta*furioso*

Fate.- DAMA, NO ME HAGAS REIR, ES UNA ARRASTRADA, UNA CUALQUIERA*gritando*

Nanoha.- Naruto, cálmate*tomándolo de la playera*

Por tanto grito llegaron corriendo Arisa y detrás de ella Suzuka y Hayate preocupadas…

Arisa.- Fate ¿Qué pasa?*preocupada*

Fate.- ¿¡QUE PASA!?, PASA QUE ESTA TIPA ME TIENE HARTA DE TODO*gritando*

Suzuka.- ¿Qué HIZO?*molesta*

Naruto.- HARTO NOS TIENES TU, CON TU IMBECILADAS*apretando los puños*

Fate.- LARGO Nanoha, EN MI VIDA TE QUIERO VER*molesta*

Nanoha.-basta todas ustedes, pero como el pidió asi lo hare, no merece la pena que un imbécil no entienda, como dice mi padrino "AL FINAL SOLO TE DESTRUIRA", por eso cambie*molesta*

Las vi salirse dejándome con las chicas que me miraban apenada, seguimos divirtiéndonos y pasando la bien, pero ya no había unión entre nosotros, Nanoha era cada día mas provocativa y sexy, me ignoraba y cuando me di cuenta de que ella tenía un cuarto para ella sola, todavía tenía esa mirada seductora, mientras yo cada vez que la veía con un chico o chica me hervía la sangre, no podía aguantar más y el ultimo día ella me toco en un sorteo como pareja de baile, me bañe, me puse unos boxers negros, una camisa blanca, con un pantalón de vestir negro y un saco negro, dejando los dos primeros botones abiertos, con unos zapatos negros…baje y vi a Nanoha en el lobby vestía un vestido rosa y unas zapatillas blancas, el cabello recogió en una media cola, el vestido era escotado levemente, tenía un ligero maquillaje…

Fate.- nos vamos*mirándola*

Comenzó a caminar sin tomarme del brazo como las otras parejas, al llegar al salón Hayate me tomo del brazo y comenzamos a bailar, pero un chico de cabellos negros junto con Nanoha hacían gala de un vals impresionante, estaban perfectamente coordinados, comenzaron a bailar a un ritmo pegado, Hayate me miro y yo simplemente negué con la cabeza…

Nanoha.- Sasuke gracias por venir*abrazándolo mas*

Sasuke: cómo no iba a venir si me invitaste al baile *acariciando su cintura*

Nanoha.- si no fuera por ustedes, lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Itachi, Mandara, Neji y el resto, jamás me hubiese sentido tan feliz*susurrándole al oído*

Los veía juntos y mi cuerpo hirvió de celos, verlos muy pegados, me molestaba…

Sasuke.- hola Testarossa, la próxima vez que le grites a mi amiga no lo contaras*sonriendo*

Fate.- no me hagas reír*fastidiado*

Sasuke.- bueno, ya me dijeron que le gritaste, que suerte tienes que haya gente, si no te haría puré*molesto*

Me molesto mucho el tipo y justo en ese momento llego Nanoha y lo beso su mejilla, frente a mí, ellos se fueron y me moleste más, mucho más, suspire y mientras el baile continuaba, yo ya no me sentía cómodo y salí a la playa…estaba en shock cuando vi a Nanoha besarse con ese tipo…algo dentro de mí se quebró…

continuara...


	5. IV DESCUBRIENDO MIS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA E

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

IV

DESCUBRIENDO MIS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA EL DEMONIO BLANCO

Cuando salí corriendo estaba lloviendo, pero vi que Sasuke dejo a Nanoha en la entrada, estaba mojada y la jale, la lleve a mi habitación, se encontraba sorprendida y al llegar a la puerta la empuje adentro y cerré la puerta, comencé a besarla lentamente…

Nanoha.- Fate, debemos parar*sonrojada*

Capture de nuevo sus labios, en un beso más apasionado…Ya no pensaba bien, la seguí besando y acariciando…poco a poco la excitación aumentaba…pero…

Fate.- lo siento*sonrojada*

Nanoha se encontraba agitada y muy sonrojada…

Nanoha.- no te preocupes*sonrojada*

Vi cómo se paró y salió rápidamente del cuarto, yo suspire y al bajar mi vista, vi mi miembro erecto, camine a mi cuarto y tome mi maleta, abrí una pequeña bolsa de enfrente y saque las fotos que me había dado Hayate, abrí mi cierre y me lo saque, comencé a darme placer viendo las fotos…

Fate.-ahhh*gimiendo*

Seguí frotándome hasta que acabe encima, manchándome el pantalón con mi secreción…después de un viaje largo con mi compañera que iba más que seria, llegamos finalmente a Uminari y a mi casa…

Lindy.- Fate, ¿Qué tal estuvo?* cocinando*

Fate.- de la patada, me pelee con Nanoha *cayendo al sillón*

Arf.- ¿Qué paso?*sentándose en el suelo*

Fate.- pues cuando llegamos me había quedado dormido y me beso, un día antes me envió una foto provocativa*cambiando de posición*

Lindy.- supongo que te molestaste y le reclamaste*saliendo de la cocina*

Fate.- asi es*sentándome*

Arf.- Nanoha debería entenderte*suspirando*

Fate.- lo sé, pero ya me harto y le grite*parándome*

Lindy.- le has declarado la guerra a tu mejor amiga*suspirando*

Arf.- Fate, a lo mejor tú estás haciendo un drama y ella se está manteniendo a raya*mirándola*

Fate.- no lo creo, solo sé que no me arrepentiré*caminando hacia mi cuarto*

Al llegar, me acosté y pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido a lo largo del mes, mis pensamientos no estaban en orden, quería ver que sucedería cuando yo entrara a la escuela nuevamente, no dejaba de pensar en los cambios que había visto en Nanoha a lo largo de los 15 días de viaje grupal…

Toc toc

Fate.- adelante*dándome la vuelta*

Arf.- Fate, hable con Yuuno, está preocupado porque le declaraste la guerra*entrando*

Fate.- no importa, solo sé que yo ganare al final*mirando el techo*

Vita.- no estés tan segura Fate*saliendo detrás de Arf*

Fate.- ¡vita!*sorprendido*

Arf.- lo siento, te olvide*rascándose la cabeza*

Vita.- ya vi, Fate, Nanoha es peligrosa y más con ese grupo de chicos a su lado*cruzándose de brazos*

Fate.- ¿Qué sabes de ellos?*mirándola*

Vita.- bastante, los conocí a todos cuando la acompañe hacer su examen de admisión a la preparatoria en Shirokin*mirándola*

Fate.- ¿Por qué cambio tanto?*sentándose*

Vita.- porque ella dijo que asi te olvidaría*mirando a Arf*

Arf.- ah vita, tu sabes algo sobre Sam*viendo a Fate*

Vita.- Nanoha me pidió que lo vigilara y me he dado cuenta de que ese tipo no es de fiar, usa algo llamado chakra*caminando hacia la silla*

Fate.- Nanoha lo sabe*mirándola*

Vita.- claro, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que él es el responsable de muchas muertes en los planetas no administrados de la TSAB*sentándose*

Fate.- ¿y entonces que esperan para decirle a mi madre?*molesta*

Vita.- primero no me grites, segundo es solo teoría, Nanoha se puso como señuelo*molesta*

Arf.- ¿quien más lo sabe?*sentándose en el piso*

Vita.- hasta ahora solo nosotras, (Nanoha espero que tu plan funcione)*mirando a la ventana*

Fate.- me uniré*parándome repentinamente*

Vita.- de ninguna manera, Ero-senin dijo que nadie más interfiriera*mirándola*

Fate.- ¿Ero-senin?*incomoda*

Vita.- asi le dice Nanoha al vejete ese*sonriendo*

Arf.- ¿Qué sabes sobre la ida de Nanoha?*suspirando*

Vita.- todo, el día, la hora, el mes y el lugar a donde iremos*agachando la mirada*

Fate.- ¿iras con ella?*sorprendido*

Vita.- asi es, quiero ser capaz de protegerla de todos, incluyendo de ti, es por eso que el vejete vive con ella*mirándola retadoramente*

Fate.- ¿de mí? Wow, espera ¿vive con ella?*impaciente*

Vita.- claro, tiene derecho después de todo*cruzando los brazos*

Arf.- ¿Qué derecho tiene sobre Nanoha?*confundida*

Vita.- es su padrino*cerrando los ojos*

Fate, Arf.- ¿¡QUE!?*gritando*

Vita.- asi como lo oyen, además los magos con los que nos hemos enfrentado son mas fuertes de alguna forma*pensativa*

Nos quedamos callados un buen rato, en mi cabeza todavía no se procesaba bien la información…

Ichiban kirei na sora wo tobouyo  
Tashika na mirai e try!

Negai wa hitomi no naka  
kagayaite afureru egao  
Negare ni tsubasa wo azukete  
ima wa furikaerazu ni

Meguriaeta kiseki wa pleasure line  
Yakusoku shitayone

Vita.- lo siento es mi móvil*sacándolo*

Mire a vita, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero lo que vi me dejo sin palabras…

Vita.- ¡Nanoha!*emocionada*...no esperaba tu llamada…¿eh?...¿ y los chicos?...ya veo, asi que Naruto y los demás aun no llegan*caminando hacia la ventana*…claro ya sabes que me encanta salir contigo*recargándose*…en casa de un conocido…¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en la taquilla del cine?...ya sabes lo que tú te pongas, me gusta*sonrojada*…la película no importa, si no la persona con la que vas*nerviosa*

Estábamos oyendo la conversación y cada gesto de vita me sorprendía, parecía colegiala enamorada y voltee a ver a Arf y confirme con la mirada de ella, de que vita estaba enamorada de Nanoha…pero lo que se oyó de fondo me helo la sangre, era besos de parte de Nanoha…

Vita.-yo también te quiero Nanoha*roja*…nos vemos en una hora*colgando*

Arf.- vaya vita, no sabíamos que te gustaba Nanoha*burlándose*

Vita.- no es un secreto, yo ya me le declare y ella lo tomo bien, no me rechazo, pues tampoco le soy indiferente*sonriendo*

Fate.-asi que ahora te iras*apretando los puños*

Vita.- claro, me invito al cine, ya sabe cosa de "amigas"*corriendo hacia la salida*

Arf.-se me ocurre algo*sonriendo maliciosamente*

Fate.- escúpelo ya*molesta*

Arf.- vamos a espiarlas*frotándose las manos*

Y asi las dos salimos de casa rumbo al cine mas cercano de las 2, al llegar vimos como vita se miraba debes en cuando al espejo que se encontraba en la entrada…

Arf.- arregla mucho su ropa ¿no crees?*escondida detrás de un árbol*

Fate.- ¿que tanto se?*escondido en un arbusto*

En eso llego Nanoha, vestía una blusa negra pegada con dos botones abiertos, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unas botas blancas de tacón, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una media cola…nos acercamos más para oír…

Nanoha.- vita, ¿te hice esperar mucho?*sonriendo*

Vita.- no, de hecho acabo de llegar*sonrojada*

Vita llevaba puesto una corbata negra con una camisa de manga larga roja, un pantalón negro y unos tenis, su clásico peinado era sustituido por uno suelto…

Arf.- ¿Qué dem...? ¿En qué momento cabio su peinado?*sorprendida*

Fate.- ¡cállate! No dejas oír*susurrando*

Las vimos comprar los boletos para la película de hanzel y gretel, asi que rápidamente nosotras compramos los nuestros, al entrar vimos que se sentaron casi hasta arriba y nosotros nos sentamos unas filas más abajo…al momento de apagar la luz, vita movió el porta vasos, dejando libre el espacio entre ellas, al poco rato vita tomo su mano y la entrelazo, al iniciar la película , vita se acercó más a Nanoha y la beso, se besaron un buen rato, mientras tanto vita ya había desabrochado un tercer botón de la camisa de Nanoha y le había metido mano…mientras que Nanoha le había aflojado la corbata…vita no perdió tiempo y deslizo su mano hacia su entre pierna…ya no pude ver más porque salí rápidamente de la sala…

Fate.-( ¿Qué rayos me sucede?¿porque la estoy siguiendo?)

Arf vino detrás mío y le entregue los lentes de visión nocturna que había comprado por internet, finalmente esperamos afuera hasta que la película termino, las vimos salir y mi sorpresa fue grande, venían sonrojadas y desarregladas de la ropa…ya era tarde, asi que seguimos con el trabajo de vigilancia y este nos llevó a un motel de paso a las afueras de la ciudad, en donde nos quedamos esperando por más de 3 horas, mi angustia era grande…

Fate.- (¿Por qué tardan tanto?)*al borde de la desesperación*

Arf.- (¿ a qué habrán venido aquí?)*mirando por la ventana del coche

Ya casi iban a ser las 11 cuando salieron las dos con una sonrisa, vita llevaba la camisa de fuera y la corbata ya no estaba, Nanoha venia despeinada y con la blusa al revés…ahí decidí terminar la vigilancia, al llegar a mi casa, me encerré en mi cuarto…

Fate.- (¿Por qué con vita? ¿Desde cuándo son amantes? ¿Por qué me molesta tanto que la hay visto entrar al hotel?)

Y asi mis vacaciones fueron un infierno y que decir de mi primer día de clases…

Fate.- buenos días*entrando al salón*

Todos.- buenos días

Fate.-(ver entrar y salir a Nanoha del hotel con todos los que conocí, es un martirio)*sentándose en su pupitre*

Mis clases iniciaron normalmente, claro que Nanoha ya no estaba, pero el relajo era el mismo, hasta que…

Chico.- oye hoy le toca natación a los de la clase especial

Chico 2.- muero por que acabe esta clase y vaya a ver a la mamacita de Nanoha

Chico.-¿verdad que esta buenota?

Chico 2.- obvio, esas piernotas de pavo me las quiero comer

No dejaba de apretar mis puños y en medio de la clase.-

Fate.- ¡CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!*gritando*

Mi ira era tal que tome al chico de la camisa…

Fate.-¡MIRA IMBECIL, SI NO TE GUSTA LA CLASE NO ENTRES!*levantándolo del suelo*

Lo arroje contra la puerta y mire al otro chico, ambos temblaban y el profesor saco a los dos alumnos…

Profesor.- Fate, no era necesario hacer tanto escándalo, para la próxima te voy a pedir que me lo digas y yo me encargo, ¿de acuerdo?*mirándome seriamente*

Fate.- si, lamento esto, llevaban rato hablando*inclinándome*

Profesor.- está bien no te preocupes, me gusta que mis alumnos se tomen en serio esta clase, si sigues asi posiblemente te metan a los de clase especial, tus notas son buenas, pero aún te falta*sonriendo*

La clase continúo y yo seguí sumido en mis pensamientos…

Hayate.- (Fate, ¿Qué te paso?)

Fate.- (nada, Hayate, solo que me hartaron)

Hayate.- (Fate, yo también los oí, te recuerdo que estoy sentada frente a ti )

Fate.- (lo sé, es solo que, me molesta que hablen de ella de esa forma)

Hayate.- (Fate has estado fuera 3 meses, deberías de acostumbrarte a oír esos tipos de comentarios)

Profesor.- chicos lo olvidaba, debido a una confusión de horario, hoy nos tocara compartir la alberca con los de la clase especial*tomando sus cosas*

Chicos: ¡SI!

Fate.- (¿Qué les sucede?)*mirándolos*

Hayate.- (ya lo veras)*suspirando*

Nos salimos del salón y cada uno fue a su baño correspondiente, mientras que me cambiaba para ponerme el traje, vi a los chicos más emocionados que nunca...al salir nos reunimos con el maestro y vi que estaba el grupo de Nanoha…

Kakashi.- hola profesor*sonriendo*

Fate.- (¿Ese maestro es de aquí?)

Hayate.- (si, aun lado de nuestra escuela esta la secundaria Ara Kurogin)

Suspire y mire a mi izquierda y que veo a los chicos babear por Nanoha, mientras ella platicaba con dos chicos de su salón…

Profesor.- escuchen bien grupo 2-B, haremos una competición de nado con los de la clase A, asi que den lo máximo*emocionado*

Mientras que en el otro grupo…

Kakashi.- no importa quien gane, pero den lo mejor y sobre todo diviértanse, usaremos a nuestros chicos estrella al final, Nanoha, Usui y Hinata, ustedes competirán al final de con los que les toque, el resto haga su mayor esfuerzo, si vamos perdiendo, estos 3 nos sacaran del apuro…*serio*

Clase A.- ¡SI! ¡LOS PULVERIZAREMOS CON NUESTRO GRUPO DE ESTRELLAS!

Mi salón se quedó congelado…

Profesor.- Fate, Arisa, Suzuka y Hayate, cuento con ustedes*molesto*

Finalmente pasábamos conforme a la lista y siempre que veíamos que íbamos a ganar, la clase especial A aumentaba a último minuto sus brazadas robándonos la victoria...cuando pase, las chicas gritaron emocionadas, mi contrincante seria ese tal Usui, el cual fue elogiado por la otra escuela que veía atenta nuestra competencia…sonó el silbato y estaba seguro de que íbamos a ganar, pero el tipo este ya estaba del otro lado…

Chicas del ARA KUROGIN.- ¡USUI-SAMA!*gritando*

Llegue a la orilla impresionado, en que momento este sujeto me rebaso y en cuestión de segundos, frustrado me senté a lado de Arisa, que había competido hace mucho, al igual que a mí, le ganaron…después de mi compitió Hinata contra Hayate, la cual también perdió…finalmente apareció Nanoha, que fue ovacionada por el ARA KUROGIN…

Clase del ARA KUROGIN.- ¡PRINCESA, PRINCESA, PRINCESA!

Nanoha los saludo y eso los emociono más, pero una voz llego a mis oídos, una odiosa voz o mejor dicho unas odiosas voces…

Naruto.- ¡TU PUEDES NANOHA!*emocionado*

Sasuke.- ¡DALE CON TODAS TUS FUERZA!

Sakura.- ¡NANOHA-SAMA NO PIERDA!

Lee.- ¡SEÑORITA TAKAMACHI DE SU MAYOR ESFUERZO, USE LA LLAMA DE SU JUVENTUD!

Nanoha les sonrió y al voltear a ver a Suzuka, la miro con un profundo odio e inicio la competencia dejando a una Suzuka en el último lugar, la clase A se retiró llamándonos seres inferiores a nosotros…nuestra clase decepcionados por la derrota, caminamos a los vestidores y regresamos a nuestras siguientes clases, en la hora del receso…

Fate.- ¿Qué les pasa?*comiendo*

Suzuka.- me humillo*molesta*

Hayate.- son un equipo de elite, ¿Qué esperabas?*dándole un sorbo a su jugo*

Arisa.- esperábamos que Nanoha fuese humillada*apretando los palitos*

Hayate.- oigan miren*señalando*

Lo que vimos era a las 3 grandes estrellas pasear juntas, cual tal realeza, en medio de Usui y Hinata estaba Nanoha, tomándole las manos a ambos y parándose junto a un lado de nosotros…

Usui.- lástima que el ara tiene receso después del nuestro*apretando mas la mano de Nanoha*

Nanoha.- y yo que quería almorzar con ellos*suspirando*

Hinata.- vamos a nuestro lugar preferido, ahí no hay tanta gente*tímida*

Nanoha.- ya se, vamos con Shugo*mirándolos*

Usui.- buena idea, Shugo tiene buenos lugares siempre*sonriéndole*

Hinata.- no estará molesto, ya saben le dimos una paliza a la clase 2 –B*soltándole la mano*

Usui.- es cierto, él dijo, nada de competencias entre ustedes 3 y los demás grupos*suspirando*

Nanoha.- bueno, para evitarnos un mal rato con Shugo, vamos a la azotea

Los vimos irse entre risas…

Shugo.- ¡NANOHA TAKAMACHI! ¡USUI TAKUMI! Y ¡HINATA HYUGA! ¡DETENGANSE AHÍ MISMO!*gritando molesto*

Shugo era un hombre mayor, pero con mucha energía, les grito, enfrente de todos, les hizo prometer que no harían competencias…al terminar nuestro día, cada uno regreso a casa…Me puse al corriente en poco tiempo, pero Nanoha ya no nos hablaba, sigue siendo alumna ejemplar, según me entere por alguien más que ella subía a la azotea a comer y se juntaba con los de otra escuela…asi pasamos todos los meses y cada vez que era más difícil verla salir con sus pretendientes

Recordé todos los momentos que pasábamos juntos en donde ella dejaba a los demás y me ponía atención a mi, en donde yo era su mundo, su centro de atención era solo para mi, en donde ella giraba alrededor mío, en donde nos tomamos de la mano y las entrelazábamos y cuando Signum me pregunto que era para mí y yo le respondí que era mi amada amiga, en donde sentí que la había defraudado por no haberla salvado y las fotos de cuando éramos niñas, como siempre sonreía, todo esto cambio, cuando me di cuenta de que en verdad ella me gustaba e incluso soñé con tener el cuerpo de un hombre para que la sociedad no nos juzgara, ese era mi miedo el que dirán, me mire al espejo y comprendí que en el fondo esto era lo que deseaba…

Fate.- ya no puedo más*gritando*

Lindy.- Fate, ¿Qué pasa?*entrando rápidamente a mi cuarto*

Fate.- ya no puedo más, me duele mucho*agachando la mirada*

Lindy.- ¿te duele algo?*sentándose a mi lado*

Fate.-si*apretando los puños*

Lindy.- ¿Qué te duele?*mirándome preocupada*

Fate.- mi corazón*llorando*

Lindy.-Fate*abrazándome*

Fate.-la amo, lo sé, sé que soy un lento y estúpido*llorando más*

Arf.- ¡Fate!*entrando repentinamente*

Fate.- ¿Qué pasa Arf?*limpiándome las lágrimas*

Arf.- ya paso el año y Nanoha se va hoy en una hora, vita nos informó que ella la acompañaría para entrar también*respirando agitadamente*

Fate.- ¿Qué?*sorprendida*

continuara...


	6. V SEE YOU SOON FATE-CHAN

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

V

SEE YOU SOON FATE-CHAN

Me encontraba corriendo hacia el lugar en donde Nanoha entrenaba, el ruido de las máquinas de construcción no dejaban de sonar, mi corazón latiendo al máximo, detrás mío estaban todos los que lastímanos a mi amada, quería decirle lo que sentía por ella antes de que se fuera, la nieve impedía mi visibilidad, pero aun asi seguí corriendo, cuando llegue a lo alto de la colina, la vi abrazada de Miyuki, su hermana lloraba mientras la abrazaba, Shiro le aconsejaba que no hiciera nada peligroso, mientras Vita se desesperaba…

Fate.- ¡NANOHA ESPERA! *gritando*

Nanoha.- Testarossa*mirándome indiferente*

Ero-senin.- ya es hora*suspirando*

Un campo de luz los cubrió, no quería que se fuera y corrí para alcanzarla, pero no lo hice a tiempo y vi como subía hacia el cielo…

Fate.- te esperare, lo juro mi amor, te esperare, arreglare y compensare todo el daño que te hice*gritando*

Pude ver que Nanoha sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza, la vi desaparecer y caí de rodillas a la nieve llorando, al poco rato sentí unos brazos cálidos…

Momoko.- la esperaremos juntos, volverá, ella lo prometió*llorando*

Fate.- por favor perdóneme*sollozando*

Después de un rato llegamos a la casa de la familia Takamachi, subí al cuarto de Nanoha, entre y cerré la puerta, cuantas veces he estado aquí y ninguna es tan vacía como la de ahora, me acosté en su cama y olfatee un poco su almohada, decidí echar un vistazo a todo la recamara y en los cajones…en uno de ellos encontré su ropa interior…suspire y de reojo cuando vi que la puerta no se abra, cerré mis ojos y olfatee su panties, olía a ella. Camine hasta la cama y me baje los pantalones, quedando en puro bóxer, los cuales me los baje y puse sus panties en mi miembro…

Poco a poco comencé acariciarme con sus panties, asi estuve un rato y cuidando que nadie entrara, es que si cerraba la puerta se vería sospechoso, evite gemir muy alto, asi que me mordía mi labio, cuando termine note que sus panties estaban llenas de mi fluido y las guarde en mi bolsa del pantalón, olvide comentarles unos pequeños detalles, acabe rápido por si alguien entra y dos sus panties eran de rayas rosa fuerte y claro…

Momoko.- Fate, puedes dormir si gustas*abriendo la puerta*

Fate.- (lo bueno es que me puse mi pantalón y mi bóxer antes) claro, pero prefiero hablar contigo*parándome*

Momoko.- los demás ya están durmiendo, pero dime*entrando y cerrando la puerta*

Fate.- ¿Por qué Nanoha cambio tanto?* mirándola*

Momoko: todo empezó* recordando*

*FB*

Nanoha entro corriendo a la casa y subió a su cuarto sin decirle algo a alguien, me preocupe por mi hija, asi que subí y la encontré llorando…

Momoko.- hija ¿Qué sucedió?*acercándose*

Nanoha.- me rechazo*llorando*

Momoko.- cuanto lo siento hija mía*abrazándola*

Nanoha.- mama yo la amo*sollozando*

Momoko.- hija debes calmarte, hay una manera de que Fate se fije en ti*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- ¿Cuál es?*limpiándose las lágrimas*

Momoko.- espera aquí*saliendo rápidamente*

Salí rápidamente hacia mi cuarto y tome una pequeña maleta y regrese al cuarto de Nanoha…

Momoko.- hija cierra los ojos*abriendo la maleta*

Nanoha.-ya*cerrándolos*

Empecé a maquillarla ligeramente, le solté el cabello, le pinte los labios con un rosa natural, le puse rimen, le depile un poco la cejas y finalmente le rice las pestañas…

Momoko.- listo hija*poniéndola frente al espejo*

Nanoha.- ¿esta soy yo?*sorprendida*

Momoko.- esta es la arma de una mujer, ya verás que Fate caerá a tus pies*sonriendo*

Le enseñe a maquillarse y le prometí que al día siguiente iríamos de compras solo ella y yo, sacamos toda la ropa de su armario, incluyendo su ropa íntima y las pusimos en cajas que iban a ser donadas a la caridad, pero misteriosamente una de las cajas desapareció y esa era la de la ropa interior…saliendo de la escuela pase por ella y nos fuimos de compras, entramos a una tienda de ropa juvenil…

Momoko.- ¿Qué te parece este modelo?*enseñando un vestido rosa*

Nanoha.- me gusta, ¿y qué te parece esta?*sacando una blusa negra pegada*

Asi tomamos varias ropas y la empuje hacia un vestidor, espere afuera mientras, la veía ponerse varios conjunto y enseñándole como combinarlos, para que se vea más atractiva…al tener los seleccionados, pague con mi tarjeta american express, después fuimos con los zapatos e hicimos lo mismo en varias tiendas…ya era algo tarde cuando llegamos a la casa y le ayude a guardar la ropa en el closet, le di una tarjeta adicional…

Nanoha.- mama, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero he decidido que no luchare por Fate*sonriendo apenada*

Momoko.- me imagine que dirías eso hija mía*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- y con toda esta emoción, yo te iba a decir algo importante*sonrojada*

Momoko.- ¿y qué es?*sentándome en la cama*

Nanoha.- me cambiaron a la clase especial A*emocionada*

La abrase y la felicite…durante los días siguientes note que mi hija salía mucho y que también estudiaba para su examen de admisión, en la comida…

Shiro.- Nanoha ¿a qué prepa vas a ir*mirándola*

Nanoha.- pienso hacer el examen de admisión de la preparatoria Shirokin*mirándolos*

Kyoya.- no es la escuela en donde papa y mama se conocieron*tomando un bocado*

Miyuki.- eso queda en konoha*pensativa*

Nanoha.- asi es*comiendo*

Momoko.- me alegra que pienses en tu futuro*feliz*

Shiro.- has tu mejor esfuerzo mi pequeña*sonriendo*

Seguimos comiendo y hablábamos sobre los futuros pasos de mi hija en su vida, nos dijo que también iría a la universidad de Nekomi en la ciudad de Nekomi, que iba a estudiar ingeniería, también en la TSAB estudiaría para instructora …

Nanoha.- tengo algo que confesar*sonrojada*

Momoko.- ¿Qué cosa hija?*mirándola*

Nanoha.- me juran que no se enojaran*temerosa*

Shiro.- ¿tan grabe es?*preocupado*

Nanoha.- soy bisexual*sonrojada*

Kyoya.- wow, Nanoha, eso no me lo esperaba*nervioso*

Miyuki.-yo me lo imaginaba*comiendo*

Momoko.- no me sorprende*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- ¿papa?*mirando*

Shiro.- wuuuaaaa….yo….quería….a….Fate…como…mi…nuera*llorando*

Sonreía de nuevo y con el pasar de los días la veía cada día más decidida sobre su futuro, hoy en este día Nanoha iría hasta la ciudad a presentar su examen…

Ding dong…

Momoko.- ¿Qué extraño?*acercándose abrir la puerta*

Vita.- buenas tarde, ¿esta Nanoha?*apenada*

Momoko.- vita-chan, que alegría verte por aquí, claro pasa*sonriendo y dándole paso*

Vita.- gracias*sonrojada*

Momoko.- de nada*sonriendo*

Vita.- no sabe si Nanoha ya está lista*mirando al suelo*

Momoko.- Nanoha, vita ya llego*gritando*

Cuando mi hija bajo, se veía hermosa, traía una blusa rosa que dejaba los hombros descubiertos, una falda amarilla hasta la espinilla, unas zapatillas blanca, el pelo suelto, ligeramente maquillada…al mirar a vita, esta estaba embobada con mi hija…

Nanoha.- gracias por esperarme vita*sonriendo*

Vita.- te ves hermosa, Nanoha*sonrojada*

Nanoha.- gracias, vita*sonrojada*

Momoko.- chicas, si no se van no llegaran a tiempo*sonriendo*

Las vi salir apresuradas, cosa que me provoco risa, decidí terminar de asear la casa, al terminar de limpiar, tome de una bolsa de farmacia unos paquetes y fui al cuarto de mi hija y se los puse en el cajón, sonreí al ver que unos pocos habían sido abiertos, recuerdo que hoy me dijo Nanoha que Fate se iría a una misión…lástima que ella no los use, seguí con mis labores domésticas de preparar para mi hija una comida especial…

A las 5 mi hija hizo acto de aparición, pero la vi con una maleta nueva…

Nanoha.- mama, hubo un accidente en la misión de Fate*sonrojada*

Momoko.- ¿Qué paso hija?*temerosa*

Nanoha.- Fate fue convertida en hombre*roja*

Momoko.- ¡ALELUYA! Finalmente podre ser abuela*emocionada*

Nanoha.- ¿eh?*shock*

Momoko.- no cabe decir que tanto tu padre como yo esperamos un milagro de parte de Fate, por eso hemos puesto en marcha nuestro plan y Yuuno también es parte de él*riéndose malévolamente*

Nanoha.- ¿Qué van hacer?*temerosa*

Momoko.- si Yuuno quiere seguir comiendo gratis, tendrá que enseñar unas fotos tuyas de tu nuevo yo…asi que le pedí a vita que le enviara unas fotos que tomo hoy en el Shirokin…*sonriendo maliciosamente*

Nanoha.- así que por eso quería que me tomara las fotos con los chicos esos*comenzando a entender*

Shiro.- además tu padrino también ayudo*apareciendo como ninja*

Nanoha.- ¿mi padrino Jiraiya?*shock*

Momoko.- movimos nuestros contactos con la hokage, ya sabes tú madrina, usamos a Sam para que creara ese círculo mágico*frotándose las manos*

Nanoha.- asi que Fate se transformó, gracias a ustedes*temblando*

Shiro.- asi que no enviaras esto hasta dentro de 3 días*tomando la maleta*

Nos preocupamos al ver a mi hija en blanco, asi que pusimos en marcha nuestro plan, enviamos a alguien de espía y tomamos una ligera muestra Fate y la conservamos en mi laboratorio secreto…al pasar el tiempo dejamos que Nanoha siguiera su curso y le comentamos que si la examinábamos artificialmente con el esperma de Fate, esta tendría que casarse, cosa que ella negó…

Nanoha.- no sería justo para ella, la pondría entre la espada y la pared*reventando el frasco de semen*

Momoko.- pero ella seria tuya*triste*

Nanoha.- mama será a mi manera*apenada*

No discutimos más y asi Nanoha empezó a salir con varios jóvenes, a pesar de que yo quería un nieto, ella me prometió que cuando encuentre al joven adecuado me lo daría…

*fin Fb*

Momoko.- te debemos una disculpa, sé que por nuestra culpa tu sufres*agachando la mirada*

Fate.- ustedes me hicieron asi, para que yo les diera un nieto*sombría*

Momoko.- pero solo teníamos una muestra y Nanoha la rompió*suspirando*

Fate.- tan buen candidato soy para Nanoha*juntando sus manos*

Momoko.- eras, porque cuando regrese Naruto la embarazara*apenada*

Fate.- no, seré yo quien la embarace*serio*

Momoko.-no, Fate, tu no la amas realmente, solo la quieres mas no la amas, extrañas lo que tenían pero hasta ahí*parándose*

Fate.- ¿Cómo sabe?*mirándola*

Momoko.-Fate, es obvio, regresando le pediré a Jiraiya que te regrese a tu forma natural, eso romperá el genjutsu y tendrás tu vida de regreso*saliendo del cuarto*

Le marque a Hayate y le conté lo que sucedió, se sorprendió y comento que el plan estaba bien diseñado, también le conté sobre el tal Naruto…ella me comento que había oído hablar a vita sobre él y que este también había ido con ellos…

Lo había decidido, yo embarazaría a Nanoha…asi que, le pedí a Hayate, que le contara a vita y que le advirtiera a Naruto…

Fate.- dile a tu enana esa, que le diga al tipo este que no se acerque a mi esposa*decidida*

continuara


	7. VI EN LAS MONTAÑAS DE PANDORA…

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

VI

EN LAS MONTAÑAS DE PANDORA

Después de dejar la tierra y llegar a este mundo, comenzamos a levantar un campamento…Fate me había dicho que me esperaría, lo que note es que no se ha dado cuenta de que lo único que ama es como era antes…mire a Naruto, su cuerpo bronceado, con esos bigotes dibujados en sus mejillas, ese cuerpo escultural, era lindo conmigo, pero solo era un sustituto que se convertiría en el padre de mis hijos…

Jiraiya.- es una lástima que esa chica, no te amé de verdad*sonriendo*

Vita.- hey viejo, ¿Cuándo entrenamos?

Comenzó con enseñarnos lo básico, sobre el manejo del chakra, Naruto y vita tenían problemas, sobre el manejo, en mi caso lo domine en el primer intento… después de dominarlo por completo me explico cómo subir árboles, después de un rato, vita me alcanzo y con dificultad comenzamos a subir, 6 hrs después nos alcanzó Naruto…

Nanoha.- esto es cansado*cayendo al piso de nuevo*

Vita.-ah*limpiándose el sudor*

Naruto: no…puedo…mas*agitado*

Jiraiya.- has marcado el árbol y por lo que veo la que mejor domina esta técnica es vita*señalando su marca*

Vita.- debo ser fuerte para proteger a los que quiero*mirando a Nanoha*

Nanoha.- vita, quiero pedirte perdón y a ti también Naruto*sentándose*

Vita.- perdón ¿porque?*mirándola*

Nanoha.- porque les pedí que me ayudaran a darle celos a Fate, cuando comprendí que no soy más que una amiga y he comenzado a aceptarlo*parándome*

Naruto.- no importa, de verdad, nos gusta ayudarte*sonriendo*

*FB*

Es hora de poner en marcha mi plan, de cómo celar a Fate-chan…tomando mi celular…

Nanoha.- vita*nerviosa*… ¿cómo estás?...es hora de poner en marcha lo que te comente*sonriendo*…los chicos están en camino a Uminari…¿vamos al cine?...¿estás en casa de Fate?...bien, veámonos en el centro comercial…me pondré algo sexy…asegúrate de que nos sigan…

Seguí hablando por varios minutos, dándole ideas de lo que podría hacer y ella los disfrazaba como una conversación casual…asi que se me ocurrió una idea, le mande besos, note que su voz tuvo ligeros cambios de nerviosismo…

Me bañe rápidamente y arregle lo que me iba a poner, quería lucir linda para una cita, pero a la vez para que ella se encelara…camine lentamente para darle tiempo de llegar, al entrar y dirigirme al cine, las vi, estaban escondidas entre un árbol y arbustos, sonreí triunfal… vi como vita fingía que se miraba mucho en el espejo…asi que ya era hora de que apareciera…

Nanoha.- vita, ¿te hice esperar mucho?*sonriendo*

Vita.- no, de hecho acabo de llegar*sonrojada*

Vita llevaba puesto una corbata negra con una camisa de manga larga roja, un pantalón negro y unos tenis, su clásico peinado era sustituido por uno suelto…me gusto su estilo...

Nanoha.-(son pésimas al momento de esconderse)

Vita.-(me siguieron todo el camino)

Nanoha.- (vita, cuando entremos tendrás que ser agresiva)

Vita.- (si, lo sé, ¿estás segura de que quieres que te toque?)

Nanoha.- (si)

Nos acercamos a comprar los boletos para la siguiente función, la película era de Hanzel Y Gretel, nos sentamos hasta arriba y de reojo veíamos que nos seguían de cerca, nos sentamos hasta la penúltima filas y notamos que se sentaron unas filas abajo…

Vita.-( ¿Qué rayos traen en la cabeza?)*irritada*

Nanoha.- (parece que son unas gafas de visión nocturna)*riendo*

Vita.- (bien Nanoha, comenzare ahora)

Vita movió el portavasos, dejando espacio entre nosotras, al poco rato sentí como tomaba mi mano y la entrelazo con mis dedos, al empezar la película, vita se acercó más a mí y me beso…

Vita. -(está bien asi)

Nanoha.- (si, continua ahora con tu lengua)

Vita siguió besándome y me sorprendió al sentir como me desabotonaba mi blusa, me sorprendí mas cuando metió mano y comenzó a acariciarme el seno…

Nanoha.- (vita, ahh)*gimiendo*

Estuvimos un rato asi, hasta que su mano comenzó acariciarme mi entre pierna y de reojo vi que nos seguían viendo, asi que hice esto más intenso y le afloje la corbata…estuvimos un buen rato besándonos y acariciándonos, hasta que acabo la película…salimos del centro comercial y tomamos un taxi, lo detuvimos antes…

Nanoha.- (vita, ¿esta lista?)*nerviosa*

Vita.- (claro, pero necesitamos ir un poco mas allá)

Nanoha.- (bien)

Caminamos al motel y detrás de nosotros venia un carro rojo, sonreímos y entramos…pedimos un cuarto y subimos, al entrar al cuarto nos sentamos en la cama y vita prendió la televisión, mientras que yo me acercaba a la ventana y pude ver el auto rojo estacionado unos metros atrás, tome una bebida del frigo bar…

Nanoha.-( a ver cuánto duras Fate)*sonriendo*

Mientras vita y yo platicábamos, concordamos en diferentes puntos, de pronto vita me mordió el cuello, dejando una marca, al alejarse se empezó a reír, me sonroje y seguimos hablando, quedamos de que nos íbamos a meter a bañar cada uno por separado, vita, se metió a bañar primero, mientras yo ponía condones con crema de la lechera y los ponía en la cama y en el piso, encima de los muebles… al salir vita se sonrojo mucho al ver que en la cama estaba todas desarreglada y le puse una mancha de tinta roja, simulando sangre en medio de la cama…vita paso y aproveche para quitarle la toalla y clavarle mis uñas en la espalda, dejando arañazos…sonreímos y me metí a bañar, oí que vita brincaba en la cama para simular ruido, tome el jabón y me enjabone, olería a jabón chiquito…al salir vita ya estaba con la ropa toda desarreglada, le sonreí y me cambie dejando mi ropa toda desecha, salimos veníamos sonriendo y de reojo vimos cómo se iban…

*Fin FB*

Naruto.- wow nuestra actuación fue de lo mejor*sonriendo*

Vita.- es por el bien de Fate*susurrando*

Nanoha.- bien sigamos entrenando*emocionada*

Jiraiya.- les traje algo de comer*cargando un pez*

Ero-senin comenzó a cocinarlo mientras nosotros limpiábamos nuestras manos y cara…

Vita.- Naruto, no te molesta que tu novia Sakura, bese a Nanoha*tomando una toalla*

Naruto.- para nada, gracias a eso lo nuestro es más emocionante*alcanzando la toalla*

Mire a vita y le sonreí, ambas sabíamos lo que había pasado realmente, comenzamos a comer con las 5 lunas del planeta asomándose…en compañía del silencio y el fuego abrazador, recordé lo que había pasado cuando me fui, amo a Fate, pero es mejor dejarla ir y ser feliz con alguien más…

Cuando los demás dormían yo seguí entrándome bajo la firme mirada de mi madrina Tsunade, ella estaba en la montaña observándonos y viendo nuestros defectos, comencé a escalar el árbol una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente lo logre…

Tsunade.- si sigues asi, te lastimaras*apareciendo*

Nanoha.- un poco más madrina*cansada*

Tsunade.- Nanoha, suficiente o no rendirás para mañana*tomando mi mano*

Nanoha.- está bien*sonriendo*

Tsunade.- y tu grandísimo simio, deberías de cuidarla*aventándole una piedra en la cabeza*

Jiraiya.- lo estaba haciendo*saliendo del agujero*

Me fui a dormir, cansada de tanto esfuerzo, mientras tanto…

Jiraiya.- ¿Dónde está Nate?*cruzando los brazos*

Tsunade.- arriba en la colina, no la dejare bajar a ver a su madre*preocupada*

Jiraiya.- teme que su futuro cambie ¿verdad?

Tsunade.- se supone que Fate embaraza a Nanoha en los próximos meses

Jiraiya.- se hará posible, pero debemos tener cuidado, hay muchos peligros alrededor de Nanoha*preocupado*

Tsunade.- lo sé, desde que tuvo ese accidente, han comenzado a seguirla y eso no me gusta*mirando al cielo*

Jiraiya.- hicimos bien en sacarla de Uminari, por un año estará fuera de su rango

Tsunade.- hay que enviar a Nate a ver a su padre

Jiraiya.- ¿crees que es buena idea?

Tsunade.- necesitamos que Fate reaccione o mataran a Nanoha, ya sabes cómo es Danzou

Jiraiya.- lo sé, hazlo

Se separaron y caminaron hacia diferentes lados, ambos estaban preocupados por lo que iba a pasar después de este año…pero no se fijaron que vita escuchaba cerca…la cual se alejó discretamente de la ventana… se metió a la cama y se durmió…

Tsunade caminaba hacia la casa que tenía en la colina, su mirada estaba llena de preocupación y temor a lo que su amada ahijada se enfrentaría, por eso entre Jiraiya y ella habían prometido hacerla más fuerte, para que no fuera blanco fácil…si llegar su campamento diviso a una niña de 5 años con los ojos rojos como su padre, cabello castaño con toques dorados, la piel era exquisita, una combinación de ambas muy extraordinaria…Tsunade se paró y la contemplo a lo lejos…

Tsunade.- (esta niña es una combinación extraordinaria de ambas)

La niña contemplaba paciente el cielo, mientras pensaba

Nate.- (mi madre ama los cielos, pero si no me doy prisa yo nunca naceré, tengo que ver a mi padre, para decirle que mi madre se rindió en su lucha y que yo soy un producto de su amor verdadero)

Tsunade camino unos metros más y miro a la niña que tenía un semblante de preocupación y angustia…

Tsunade.- (no cabe duda de que esta niña es el clon exacto de Fate en gestos, pero en su comportamiento es una mezcla de ambos, aunque se podría decir que es más Fate que Nanoha)*suspiro*

Miro al cielo y después de un rato bajo la vista fijándola de nuevo en la niña…

Tsunade.- Nate, es hora*seria*

La niña instantáneamente desapareció en un aro amarillo con rosa…

Tsunade.-(es una copia exacta)*sonriendo*

Al día siguiente el entrenamiento fue más duro, cada vez más cansado y más duro… más de aun vez nos igualábamos en poder o uno se adelantaba y dos se quedaban atrás…cuando dominamos las técnicas básicas en 6 semanas, empezamos con el entrenamiento fuerte…

Tsunade.- vita y Naruto, ambos manejan batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, asi que entrenaran conmigo*sonriendo*

Jiraiya.- Nanoha tu dominas larga distancia, corta y media, por lo tanto tu entrenaras conmigo…

Me encamine con Jiraiya hacia un lugar apartado…

Jiraiya.- bien Nanoha, te enseñare hacer muchas cosas, empecemos con algo sencillo, esta técnica, te sacara de apuros cuando estés en una situación complicada, es un jutsu clones de sombra*explicando*

Nanoha.- bien*seria*

Jiraiya.- fíjate muy bien como lo hago*haciendo un movimiento de manos*

De la nada aparece un clon de Jiraiya, Nanoha no perdió detalle de los movimientos ejecutados…

Jiraiya.- muy bien te toca*cruzándose de brazos*

Empecé a ejecutar los mismos movimientos de las manos, pero mi clon salió algo raro…con Tsunade las cosas eran diferentes…

Tsunade.- ambos son fuertes, pero no dominan muy bien los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, prefieren la distancia que acercarse*mirándolos*

Vita.- ¿Cómo podemos mejorar eso?*seria*

Tsunade.- fíjense bien*golpeando es suelo y abriendo un agujero*

Vita y Naruto quedaron en shock al ver tremendo golpe, ambos les recorrió un escalofrió, jamás harían enojar a esa mujer o no vivirían para contarlo…

Tsunade.- pero con ustedes tendré que empezar desde lo básico, predicción, asi que vamos al rio*sonriendo*

Se encaminaron al rio, mientras Tsunade los veía desde la espalda y sonrió, esos niños serian de gran ayuda para su ahijada…

Tsunade.- lo que tienen que hacer es meterse al rio y cerrar los ojos, escuchen todo lo que este a su alrededor*sonriendo*

Vita y Naruto se sacaron la playera quedando en el caso de Naruto con el torso desnudo y en el de vita con una camiseta…ambos s e pusieron debajo de la cascada y cerraron los ojos, escuchando los diversos sonidos que ahí había, el agua era fría, mas sin embargo ellos continuaban con loso ojos cerrados…asi estuvieron un buen tiempo hasta que un estruendo hizo que los abriera…

Tsunade.- ¿¡NANOHA!?*corriendo hacia el campamento*

Tsunade corría preocupada de que el enemigo hubiera descubierto su ubicación y los hayan atacado, atrás de ella venían Naruto y vita, cada uno angustiado por lo que le fuera a pasar a su amiga…

Vita.-( no otra vez, por favor que pase lo mismo que la otra vez) *angustiada

Al llegar los dos se petrificaron al ver un montón de Nanohas por todo el lugar y en medio había dos agujeros y dentro de ellos estaba Jiraiya…Tsunade suspiro y el clon desapareció

Tsunade.- vaya Jiraiya te ha dejado molido*riéndose*

Jiraiya.- es igualita a ti, las dos me van a matar un día de estos*levantándose*

Nanoha.- lo siento padrino, no era mi intención tomarme la pelea tan en serio*apenada*

Tsunade.- no te preocupes, está bien que te lo tomes en serio, eso te ayuda a estar más concentrada*mirándola*

Jiraiya.- creo que necesitaremos tomar un descanso*saliendo del agujero*

Tsunade.-¿Por qué lo dices?*cruzándose de brazos*

Jiraiya.- lo digo por tus alumnos, llevan varios minutos en ese estado*señalándolos*

Nanoha y Tsunade voltearon y vieron a una vita y a un Naruto totalmente pálidos y con los ojos abiertos, hasta que este par se desmayó…los tres suspiraron y Jiraiya los tomo a ambos y los cargo hasta el campamento, los dejaron dormir un rato, mientras ellos buscaban algo que comer, al atardecer Tsunade y Nanoha tenían un encuentro de golpes y patadas, destruyendo todo a su paso, vita fue la primera en despertar…

Vita.- ¿Qué paso?*mirando a todos lados*

Jiraiya.- se desmayaron*viendo el combate*

Vita.-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado asi y porque nos desmayamos?*sentándose*

Jiraiya.- calcúlale, casi desde el mediodía y están asi porque vieron los clones de sombra de Nanoha*mirándola*

Vita.- ¡es verdad!, ¿Cómo lo hizo?*recordando*

Jiraiya.- ya aprenderán*mirando de nuevo el combate*

Vita.- Nanoha ya sabía hacer eso ¿verdad?*mirando el desastre*

Jiraiya.- desde hace poco, la hemos traído los fines de semana*parándose*

Vita se volvió acostar y se quedó profundamente dormida…al día siguiente Naruto se levantó seguido por su olfato, lo llevo a la cocina, donde reconoció un aroma familiar, abriendo los ojos se topa con el rostro de Sakura y unos brazos rodeando su cintura…

Sasuke.- hola dormilón*sonriendo*

Naruto.- ¿Cuándo llegaron?* besando a Sakura y después a Sasuke*

Comenzaron a desayunar, cuando vita bajo y los vio a todos sentados, se sentó con ellos y empezó a devorar la comida, cuando de repente se abren las puertas…

Jiraiya.- buenos días*feliz*

Todos.- buenos días

Tsunade.- veo que ya llegaron todos*mirando detenidamente*

Jiraiya.- asi que nos dividiremos asi, Sakura, Usui, Naruto, vita, Kiba, Tate, Tetsu, Meko, Chika, z

Zuru, taiga, Ino, lee con Tsunade y el resto conmigo*sonriendo*

Vita.- ¿Dónde está Nanoha?*mirando para todos lados*

Tsunade pidió que la siguieran en compañía de Jirayja y en un árbol cercano estaba Nanoha dormida en una de las ramas, sus ropas estaban desgarradas…Jiraiya negó con la cabeza y la bajo, fue a la casa y la dejo en el sillón…mientras los demás aprendían lo básico, vita y Naruto regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo el día anterior, no contaban con que Sasuke y Sakura quedaban embobados por el cuerpo de su novio y amante, tan distraídos estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que Tsunade los había empujado y cayeron al suelo…su entrenamiento comenzó con dificultades para ellos, mientras que vita y Naruto se concentraban en predecir los golpes de Jiraiya, atreves del sonido, cosa que se les dificultaba mucho ya que él no producía sonido alguno y terminaban todos golpeados…Nanoha seguía durmiendo ya que el combate la había dejado muy cansada y algo herida…mientras el resto entrenaba, Tsunade entro al campamento y curo las heridas que ella había provocado en el cuerpo de su niña hermosa…

continuara...

* * *

gracias a todos los que me han estado leyendo y solo por ustedes actualizo rapido...al acabar este fic pondre en marcha otro que deje pendiente

arigato


	8. VII ¿¡OH NO? ¡EMBARAZE A MI MEJOR AMIGA

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

VII

¿¡OH NO!? ¡EMBARAZE A MI MEJOR AMIGA!

Corría al parque en donde se presenciaba un punto fuerte de magia, hora antes estaba durmiendo después de darme un poco de placer con las panties de Nanoha…Arf venía detrás mío corriendo para ver qué pasaba, al llegar al lugar nos cegó una luz amarilla con rosa y nos cubrimos los ojos…al desaparecer vimos una niña de 5 años que a verme corrió hacia mi…

Nate.- ¡PAPA!*corriendo hacia mi*

La niña corrió hacia mí y me abrazo, Lindy llego y me miro con cara de que has estado haciendo en mi ausencia por estos 5 años, pues esa edad es la que se le calculaba…

Lindy.- me puedes explicar *seria*

Fate.- no hay nada que explicar*nerviosa*

Arf.- aja*empujándola*

Nate.- de hecho soy yo la que debe de explicarles, soy hija de Nanoha Takamachi Y Fate Testarossa Harlow*girándose*

Lindy.- me puedes decir desde ¿cuándo tú y Nanoha son amantes?*a puto del colapso*

Nate.- desde que papa fue por mi mama a su escuela y un día te quedaste en su casa y ahí mi papa le dio a mi mama la crema lechera especial y asi me hicieron*inocente*

Fate.- (¿crema lechera? ¿No se refiere a mí…?)*roja*

Arf.- ¿eres del futuro?*pensativa*

Nate.- asi es, actualmente en mi tiempo mi mama y papa deberían tener unos 20*sonriendo*

Fate.- ¿y qué haces aquí?*preocupada*

Nate.- mi mama se rindió y yo ya no naceré *sollozando*

Lindy.- ¿Cómo que se rindió?*preocupada*

Nate.- sí, mi mama me dijo que viniera a poner todo en orden*con los ojos llenos de lágrimas*

Fate.- no te preocupes, hare que tu mama se enamore de mi de nuevo*abrazándola*

Nata.- papa, me gusta más tu forma femenina*limpiándose las lágrimas*

Lindy.- ¿cómo es que hablas muy bien?*sonriendo he inclinándose un poco*

Nate.- Nanoha-mama me enseño bien*sonrojada*

Arf.- ¿Quién es la educadora y quien es la consentidora?*comenzando a caminar*

Nate.- Nanoha-mama es la que me regaña y educa, Fate-papa es quien me consiente mucho*feliz*

Cargue a la niña y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi casa, donde mi hija se quedó dormida, oyeron acabo de pronunciar hija por primera vez, que bien se siente, habíamos acordado que ella dormiría conmigo…

Arf.- oye Fate ¿no crees que se parece mucho a ti?*viéndola*

Lindy.- es verdad*mirándola detenidamente*

Fate.- no solo a mí también tiene un poco de Nanoha*emocionada*

Arf.- te ves emocionada*sonriendo*

Fate.- una hija mía y de Nanoha*feliz*

Lindy.- aunque esa historia de la crema lechera, solo se te puede ocurrir a ti*acariciando mi cabello*

Nate.- papa, mama me dice que no puedo comer helado antes de irme a dormir*murmurando entre sueños*

Nos reímos y eso provoco que se despertara…

Fate.- lo siento*sobando su espalda*

Nate.- no hay problema*bostezando*

Arf.- el mismo carácter que la mama*sonriendo*

Lindy.- ¿Cuál fue tu primera palabra?*mirándolas*

Nate.- mi primera palabra es papa*abrazándome*

Fate.- ¿¡en serio!?*emocionada*

Nate.- si, de hecho mama y papa apostaron por eso*sonriendo*

Fate.- ¿y que gane?*mirándola*

Nate.- pues por lo que dijo mi mama ganaste una noche en el hotel deluxe, asi que me dejaron con mi abuelita Lindy*riendo*

Arf.- ¿y cómo duermes?*sonriendo*

Nate.- pues mi padres construyeron un cuarto que no deja salir el ruido al resto de la casa*picándome el pecho*

Lindy.- muy buena jugada*riendo*

Nate.- aunque durante las noches papa usa su forma masculina en casa, no entiendo porque*bajándola*

Arf.- hay cosas de adultos que un niño no puede saber*sonriendo*

All legar a la casa, nos fuimos a dormir, mientras le quitaba su ropa para dejarla en ropa interior y después ponerle una playera mía, le quedaba algo grande…

Fate.- dime ¿Cómo somos?*acostándose*

Nate.- mama usa a veces una cola de lado es más alta, sigue llamando la atención, papa es más alto por unos centímetros que mama, era enforcer y era de los más fuertes, lo dejo porque yo nací, aunque mi papa siempre evita que los hombres le hablen a mama, transformándose en un chico, como hombre es muy musculoso y siempre se pone ropa que le marque su cuerpo, cosa que le encantaba a mi mama y para ahuyentar a las moscas, según el*abrazándome*

Fate.- ¿estamos casados?*curiosa*

Nate:- después de que mi papa le robo a mi mama su pureza a los 3 meses le propuso matrimonio y a la semana se casaron en una boda privada*aferrándose a mi*

Fate.- ¿cómo era contigo?*sonriendo*

Nate.- dicen que se casaron porque yo venía en camino y por qué se amaban mucho tenían 16 o 17 años, cuando mama tenia panza, papa era muy cuidadoso, pues antes tuvieron una pelea mortal y casi me pierde mi mama, eso hizo que mi papa le pidiera matrimonio, el temor a perdernos*recordando*

Fate.- ¿pelea mortal?

Nate.- si, con un tal Sam y un mago llamado Volstraige, este golpeo a mi mama cuando mis papas ya eran novios oficialmente, mama sangro mucho y la llevaron al hospital el Dr. jones le dijo que era una amenaza de aborto y que tenía que estar en urgencias, por lo delicado de la situación, papa jamás se separó de mi mama y ahí fue cuando decidió que unirían sus vidas*llorando*

Fate.- asi que por eso cuido más a ¿mama?

Nate.- asi es, cuando nací papa me cargo emocionado*se paró de la cama*

Vi cómo fue por sus ropas y saco un pequeño libro, que al poco rato se transformó en un libro más grande...

Nate.- toma velo, no importa que te lo enseñe, ya está predestinado*durmiendo*

Comencé a ver las fotos, vi las primeras en donde estábamos Nanoha en un restaurante, abajo decía nuestra primera cita, pase a otra donde estábamos en la playa y yo abrazaba a Nanoha por detrás, esta decía, nuestra primera ida a solas, la tercera era un recorte de un periódico donde salíamos en el cine, "Fate y Nanoha son la pareja más dulce de la sala, pues no dejaban de darse mimo"

La cuarta era donde estábamos cubiertos solo por una sabana, y aun lado tenía una envoltura sellada, esta se encontraba en un círculo y decía " a Fate se le olvido usarlo"… otra en el parque, asi estuve viéndolas cada una era una escena de una típica pareja, la siguiente era en un consultorio y con Nanoha haciéndose un ultrasonido, decía "¿niño o niña?" primeras 3 semanas, la otra era en un cuarto y Nanoha dormida, mientras yo le sostenía la mano, esa me puso triste y recordé cierto incidente de hace casi 3 años, asi las fui viendo todas mostraban el estado de Nanoha, finalmente llegue cuando mi hija nació, la sostenía en brazos con una sonrisa, mi forma era de mujer, "mi primera alegría, mi amada hija, gracias Nanoha por darme tan bello regalo"…

Con esta llore y sonreí, haría todo lo que fuera por ver ese futuro realizado, lucharía por el amor de Nanoha…con estos pensamientos me dormí…

En la mañana siguiente me desperté al sentir un peso sobre mi estómago…

Fate.- ¿eh?*abriendo los ojos*

Nate.-papa despierta *brincando*

Fate.- hija, ¿Qué sucede?*tallándome los ojos*

Nate.- la abuela dice que el desayuno ya está listo*quitándosele de encima*

Fate.- a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?*quitándome las sabanas*

Nate.- Nate Testarossa Takamachi Harlaow *sonriendo*

Fate.- ¿Nate? ¿Qué significa?*acariciando su cabello*

Nate.- es una combinación de los nombre de mi mama y papa, na es de Nanoha y te de Fate*saliendo*

Sonríe al escuchar esa respuesta y llegue al comedor, nos sentamos a desayunar entre las risas de todos al saber lo que sucedía, veía a mi hija y sentí ese calor de padre, después de desayunar mama se llevó a Nate junto con Arf a pasear, mientras que yo me metía a bañar, no sin antes hacer mi rutina, saque la ropa del cajón y comencé con lo de siempre, al terminar me metí a bañar y al finalizar me cambie, empecé a revisar mis mensajes cuando tocaron la puerta…

Mensajero.- busco a Fate T. Harlow*serio*

Fate.- soy yo*mirándolo*

Mensajero.- mire le enviaron esto*sacando un paquete*

Fate.- ¿Quién lo envía?*dudando*

Mensajero.- una tal Takamachi Nanoha*mirando sus papeles*

Rápidamente lo recibí y lo firme y corrí a mi cuarto a verlo…era un video mensaje pero no era de Nanoha…

Vita.- Fate si recibes esto, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte, hemos estado entrenando para proteger a Nanoha, oí la plática de sus padrinos y al parecer después del que paso con el día negro, puede volver a ocurrir…

Escuchar eso me tenso, el día negro es el día en que casi matan a mi esposa, puse más atención a la información…

Vita.- Fate, hay que tener vigilado a Sam, porque él va hacer un algo negativo, algo que perjudique a Nanoha, no quiero revivir ese día, yo sé que tu amas a Nanoha como amiga, pero reacciona ella te necesita, nos ama a las dos, pero de diferente forma…por favor ten cuidado, entrena y vigílalo

Deje guardado el mensaje en mi escritorio y me acosté…

Fate.- (Nanoha, te protegeré, entrenare duro, no dejare que alguien te ponga un dedo encima y más al saber que me darás una hija)

Me pare y fui al cuarto de entrenamiento, me quite la playera y quedándome con mi short de cuadros cafés, dejando mi torso desnudo, mi espalda estaba cubierta por ligeras cicatrices, comencé con levantar las pesas y a sonreír al recordar que Nate dijo que a Nanoha la volvía loca mi cuerpo, asi que a partir de ahora comenzare a ejercitarme más…

Nate.- ¿papa?*asomándose*

Fate.- ah, Nate, pasa*dejando la pesa en su lugar*

Nate.- ¿ejercitándote?*sentándose a mi lado*

Fate.- asi es, ¿Cómo te fue?*secándome el sudor*

Nate.- muy bien, la abuelita me compro muchos dulces*riendo*

Fate.- que bueno, pero no se lo digas a mama*dándole un guiño*

Nate.- ok, por cierto porque te obsesiona el trasero de mama*inocente*

Fate.- ah…yo…*nervioso*

Arf.- eso no es novedad, desde que eran pequeñas tu papa siempre le veía el trasero a tu mama*riendo*

Fate.- eso no es verdad*rojo*

Lindy.- claro que si, por qué crees que siempre te ponías atrás*sonriendo*

No me fije en que momento entraron, pero empecé a recordar varias escenas y tenían razón siempre me ponía detrás de ella…

Nate.- mama una vez me dijo que papa le robo también la inocencia por ahí*pensativa*

Fate.- ¿Dónde estoy yo? Para que tu madre te diga semejantes cosas*incomoda*

Nate.- pues trabajas en la empresa *alzando los hombros*

Fate.- ¿en qué trabajo?*suspirando*

Nate.- en la presidencia de SkyNet*sonriendo*

Fate.- tenemos una empresa*nerviosa*

Nate.- como tú fuiste enforcer, sabes que es lo que necesitan para sobrevivir en misiones difíciles y mi mama es ingeniera*saliendo del cuarto*

Las vi salir y comencé una vez más a ejercitarme, sentí mis músculos calientes, pero quería que Nanoha los acariciara y se volviera loca por ellos y sobre el porque me volvía loco su trasero, era porque estaba ejercitándolo muy bien y se sentía suave, esponjoso y firme…después de un rato golpee el saco, con puños y patadas, de ahí me fui a la caminadora y me le di máxima potencia….termine mi rutina exhausto, no había comido nada y quería meterme a bañar, asi lo hice…

Nate.- papa, ¿me puedo bañar contigo?*abriendo la puerta*

Fate.- claro*transformándome a mi forma original*

Nate.- ¿Qué tanto hacen cuando ustedes se meten a bañar? Tu sales feliz y mi mama muy sonrojada*sentándose a un lado*

Fate.- son cosas de adultos y de pareja*imaginándome lo que hacíamos*

Nate ya no dijo algo mas y la comencé a bañar, note que el pelo era igual al de Nanoha con pequeños destellos dorados, una combinación perfecta entre nosotras…nos metimos a la tina y jugamos a ver quién aguanta más bajo el agua...entre risas entramos a mi cuarto y vimos que había un poco de ropa de su talla… la cambie y cenamos, vimos una película…al día siguiente tenia clase y Arf cuidaría a mi hija…

Al día siguiente la deje dormida y me fui a la escuela, con mi yo masculino, iba feliz, no le comente nada a nadie, incluso Hayate me miraba extrañada, asi que le dije ya te enteraras, al terminar mis clases, corrí hacia mi casa, encontrándome con una imagen maravillosa…mi hija jugando con Arf…

Fate.- hija ya llegue*sonriendo*

Nate.- papa*corriendo*

La vi acercarse, pero de repente note que le faltaba el aire y corrí a sujetarla antes de que se desvaneciera, note como su mano se ponía transparente, para después volver a como estaba antes…

Fate.- rayos, está desapareciendo*angustiada*

Arf.- fue algo inusual*preocupada*

Fate.- Arf hay que prepararnos para lo que va a suceder*cargándola*

Cargue a mi hija y la lleve a mi cuarto, al dejarla acostada hice una reunión de emergencia, llame a todos, incluyendo a la familia Takamachi, pero solo estaban Momoko y Shiro...cuando llegaron les comente sobre Nate y sobre lo que me dijo y que vita había confirmado…

Shiro.- asi que Sam es peligroso*preocupado*

Hayate.- lo mantendremos vigilado*seria*

Momoko.- Fate ¿puedo verla?*tímida*

Fate.- claro*mirándola*

La guie a mi cuarto y le abrí…

Fate.- ella es Momoko, tu nieta*sonriendo*

Momoko.- se parece tanto a las dos*acercándose*

Fate.- lo se*feliz*

Momoko.- por favor Fate, no hagas que ella nunca nazca*llorando*

Fate.- no lo hare, ahora que sé que ella me dio a Nate, jamás me rendiré*sonriendo*

Momoko.- aunque tú no la ves más que como una amiga*mirándola*

Un ruido nos alertó y volteamos a ver que Nate se comenzaba a despertar, Momoko dijo que iría por un poco de te…

Nate.- papa, mi abuelita tiene razón*tallándose los ojos*

Fate.- ¿a qué te refieres?*sentándose al borde*

Nate.- en este momento no amas a mi madre, pero ella a ti si, tú le darás la crema lechera siendo solo su amigo, sientes nostalgia y atracción física, cuando te enteraste de que estaba embarazada, te juraste intentar amarla como nunca, cuando nací ahí fue cuando te enamoraste de ella*mirando a la ventana*

Fate.- ya veo*serio*

Nate.- tu sientes celos, porque sientes que te quitan la atención de mi madre, otra cosa, yo solo vine a avisarte, mi jutsu de tiempo se está agotando y me tengo que ir hoy*saliendo de la cama*

Les comunique a los demás de que mi hija tendría que partir a medianoche, tristes organizamos una cena de despedida…

Hayate.- asi que soy comandante del buro de investigaciones especiales, Fate es fiscal de investigadores del departamento de casos especiales y presidenta de SkyNet…Nanoha es instructora de combate y fiscal de delitos cibernéticos y casos familiares, además de teaster de su empresa , vita esta en lo mismo con la diferencia de que es investigadora, Signum es investigadora del equipo de Fate, Shamal es la doctora forense del jefersonia donde van a dar las victimas de ambas agencias, Zafira y Arf son tus niñeros, Yuuno es un bibliotecario…etc.*sobándose la cabeza*

Nate.- asi Es*comiendo un bocadillo*

Los Takamachi estaban distantes de la reunión, le dimos muchos consejos y opiniones, al final dio la medianoche y subimos la azotea, la despedimos y en un halo de luz aparecieron dos personas a su lado, éramos Nanoha y yo más grande, yo en mi forma femenina y con la mano entrelazada con la de Nanoha, se soltaron y tomaron cada una la mano de Nate, fue pocos tiempo pero me dio gusto verla, a pesar de que ya pasaron 3 meses…

Y entonces caí en cuenta en algo…

Fate.- ¡DIOS MIO, EMBARAZE A MI MEJOR AMIGA!

Después de esto me desmaye…

Continuara…


	9. VIII APRENDIENDO LO PROHIBIDO

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

VIII

APRENDIENDO LO PROHIBIDO

En pandora un grupo de chicos entrenaban hasta el cansancio, pero ahora las cosas eran invertidas los de Tsunade entrenaban con Jiraiya y viceversa…

Tsunade.-( desde que Nate se fue han pasado ya 3 meses, el mismo tiempo que paso en la tierra, solo espero que haya abierto la mente de su padre)

Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, Nanoha entrenaba junto con el hermano de su papa, Orochimaru…

Orochimaru.- Nanoha ya es hora de enseñarte las técnicas prohibidas*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- ¿técnicas prohibidas?*curiosa*

Orochimaru.- asi es, aprenderás técnicas de invocación como la de Jiraiya, el gran sapo, Tsunade, la reina de las babosas y yo con slytherin*puntualizando*

Nanoha.- ya veo*poniendo atención*

Orochimaru.- pero depende de ti el tipo de guardián elijas, a nosotros los invocadores se nos conoce como jinchuriki o bijuu*explicando*

Nanoha.- ¿y eso voy a aprender?*emocionada*

Orochimaru.- al final*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- ¿entonces?*confundida*

Orochimaru.- empezaremos con el patronus* enseñando un cofre*

Nanoha.- ¿para qué sirve?*viendo el cofre*

Orochimaru.- en este mundo hay criaturas que se alimentan de tus recuerdos felices, los dementores son uno de ellos, antes eran respetados, pero ahora son temidos y se unieron en contra del mundo sirviendo a la pesadilla viviente, hace muchos años*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- deberé cuidarme de ellos*anotando mentalmente*

Orochimaru.- asi que cuando abra el cofre dirás espectrum patronus con el recuerdo más feliz que hayas tenido a lo largo de tu vida*acercándose al cofre*

Cerré mis ojos y busque un recuerdo feliz, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para crear al patronus y se me vino a la mente cuando Fate me llamo por mi nombre por primera vez…

Orochimaru.- ¿lista?*abriendo el cofre*

Nanoha.- lista*abriendo los ojos*

Al ver al dementor acercarse, cerré nuevamente mis ojos y pensé en ese recuerdo, sentí mi cuerpo caliente y al abrirlos vi que emanaba una luz semirosada y de ella salía un zorro de nueve colas, pero no duro lo suficiente…

Nanoha.- ah*agitada*

Orochimaru.- toma*entregándole un chocolate*

Nanoha.- ¿Qué paso?*recibiendo el chocolate*

Orochimaru.- tu felicidad fue absorbida por el dementor, cuando este absorbe todo se acerca para darte el beso de la muerte, que te roba el alma, pero para ser tu primera vez, lo hiciste bien*acariciando mis cabellos*

Después de un rato, lo volví a intentar una y otra vez, hasta que quede rendida…mi tío me cargo hasta el campamento…dormí por alrededor de 24 horas, cuando desperté ya era las 6 de la mañana, asi que camine hasta la colina donde había entrenado con mi tío…reasing heart abría el cofre una y otra vez para que yo entrenara….estuve asi por 3 horas…

Nanoha.- ah*respirando agitadamente*

Orochimaru.- comételo*aventándome un chocolate*

Nanoha.- tío…yo*sorprendida*

Orochimaru.- quita esa cara, ni que te estuviera regañando*riendo*

Quite mi cara de susto y puse una poco avergonzada…

Nanoha.- lo siento*rascándose la nuca*

Orochimaru.- vamos pequeña, muéstrame lo que tienes*cruzando los brazos*

Le enseñe a mi tío los resultados que había hecho y le gustó mucho…

Orochimaru.- muy bien Nanoha, parece que ya dominaste la técnica en tiempo record*feliz*

Nanoha.- ¿Qué sigue?*emocionada*

Orochimaru.- la maldición crucio, es una maldición de la tortura y control, con esto dominas los movimientos de tus enemigos y hacer que hagan lo que tú quieras que hagan*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- espero no usarla*nerviosa*

Orochimaru.- esta también te ayuda evitar el control mental de tu oponente*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- lo tendré en cuenta*sonriendo*

Sin decirme nada me ataco mentalmente, provocándome mucho dolor, aguante hasta donde pude…

Orochimaru.- bloquea tu mente, que tu enemigo no vea tus recuerdos o lo que haces*atacando de nuevo*

Sentí un dolor profundo, una y otra vez, dejándome exhausta, físicamente y mentalmente, cayendo en un profundo sueño, a lo lejos oí unas voces…

Tsunade.- Orochimaru ¿Qué crees que haces?*molesta*

Orochimaru.- le enseño técnicas prohibidas, la preparo*serio*

Jiraiya.- ¿quieres hacerla una asesina?*preocupado*

Orochimaru.- no, una profesional en el arte de defensa y ataque*serio*

Tsunade.- solo falta que le enseñes jutsu de invocación*seria*

Orochimaru.-…*serio*

Tsunade.- rayos, piensas hacerlo*furiosa*

Jiraiya.- déjame eso a mí y la técnica Rasengan*cruzando los brazos*

Orochimaru.- de hecho te lo iba a pedir*sonriendo*

Tsunade.- si a esas vamos, yo le enseñare el chidori y curación*seria*

Orochimaru.- gracias*tomando a Nanoha *

Una vez más dormí mas de 48 horas, no he tenido contacto alguno con mis compañeros, me habían dicho que mi entrenamiento sería superior al de ellos...ya habían pasado 4 meses y el calor era sofocante, al ser un clima tropical, la temperatura aumento bastante, estaba indecisa sobre mandarle o no un mensaje a Fate, finalmente opte por no hacerlo…tome un cigarrillo y lo prendí, fume un poco, necesitaba concentrarme para aprender hacer la técnica de invocación, con mi tío aprendí crucio, maldición de control y defensa mental, el patronus para protegerme de criaturas que son muy oscuras o para iluminar lugares que no permiten la entrada de luz y el maleficio asesino avada kedavra, la cual tengo que usarla en ocasiones especiales..

Jiraiya.- Nanoha, pon atención*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- si*seria*

Jiraiya.- lo que te voy a enseñar es un jutsu de invocación*sacando un pergamino gigante*

Nanoha.- ok

Jiraiya.-primero corta tus dedos, con tu sangre pones tu huella aquí, primero el nombre y después tu firma, que es tu huella*abriendo el pergamino*

Puso el pergamino en el suelo y me mordí los 5 dedos de mi mano derecha, puse mi nombre y mi huella…

Jiraiya.- muy bien, ahora fíjate en esto*moviendo sus manos lentamente*

De la nada salió un sapo gigante…copiando la misma técnica me salió un zorro con nueve colas pequeño, espere a que este desapareciera y lo hice una vez más, cada día que pasaba mi chakra era más grande, me sentía diferente, más poderosa…aprendí también las técnicas faltante y ya habían pasado 8 meses y mis compañeros también se hicieron más fuertes..

Nanoha.-( unos meses más y estaré de regreso)

No solo entrenaba, también estudiaba, mi madrina me aplicaba los exámenes de mi último año de secundaria, lo que no entendía me lo explicaba, era muy buena maestra, asi lograría terminar mi año escolar y oficialmente pasaría a la prepa…no quería que llegara el día en que todos volveríamos… pero como todo en la vida, tiene que acabar…asi que ese día llego e hicimos una celebración en grande, donde hubo mucho sake…donde todos nos emborrachamos…

continuara...


	10. IX APRENDIENDO LO PROHIBIDO PARTE II

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

IX

APRENDIENDO LO PROHIBIDO

PARTE II

Han pasado 6 meses desde que Nanoha se fue y 3 desde que Nate se fue, suspiro en el silencio de mi cuarto, pues he pasado por las cosas más vergonzosas que un chico de mi edad puede pasar… todo empezó cuando le pedí ayuda Hayate sobre como enamorarme de Nanoha, ella comentándome de que era buena para el romance, le seguí la corriente, mi primera vergüenza fue cuando en plena clase Hayate saco un libro…

Hayate.- Fate toma este libro de Kama Sutra*sacándolo de la mochila*

Fate.- ¿eh?*sorprendida*

Hayate.- y esta muñeca inflable*dejando todo en mi pupitre*

Ese día fuimos la burla de toda la escuela, pero en el fondo le agradecí la muñeca ya que era una versión de Nanoha al estilo Loli…vale, mi segunda vergüenza fue que iba caminando memorizando unas fórmulas para el examen de ese día y no me fije bien que había unos escalones y me caí, lamentablemente caí sobre una especie en peligro, mi mapache amiga, Hayate...el motivo del porque le pusimos asi…

*Fb*

En clase de biología…

Profesor.- los mapaches son considerado por muchos países como animales en peligro, pos su piel, son considerados valiosos como mascota y como alimento

Hayate estaba durmiéndose en la clase cuando…

Profesor.- señorita Mapache Yagami, ¿Qué opina sobre el peligro de estas inocentes hayates?

Hayate.- ¿eh?*sorprendida*

Profesor.- lo siento su nombre es parecido*apenado*

El salón se rio por completo, tanto hablar de mapaches hizo que el maestro se confundiera…

*fin Fb*

Las cosas vergonzosas no paraban de llegarme, la peor fue cuando yo estaba en plena acción con las panties de Nanoha y mi madre entro, me saco jalándome de la oreja y ni siquiera me dejo sublime los pantalones, en la sala me dio la típica platica del sexo, poniéndose como ejemplo ella y mi papa clyde, la cual cuando yo estaba pequeña tomo con Momoko-suegra, dejando su huella, asi que me dio el sermón sobre los condones, enfermedades y embarazos, cuando llego Arf, también le empezó a dar esa charla, si no fuera porque mi madre me ato mágicamente, me hubiese escabullido, pero con Arf fue diferente pues puso videos sobre animales teniendo relaciones, le dijo que aunque fuera solo un familiar aun asi debería de usar condón cuando este con Zafira, la pobre quedo en una esquina traumada, mientras mi madre fue a casa de los Yagami a darle la plática a ellos y sabia de antemano que me mencionaría…

Deje a Arf con su trauma y me fui al balcón a practicar con Bardiche, quería hacerme más fuerte, protegerla de todo, no solo me dedicaba a entrenar sino también estudiaba para mi último año de secundaria, iríamos todas a seigaku, pero para mí desgracia Nanoha iría a Shirokin que queda al norte de Uminari y el único lugar para llegar es o por tren o barco, era una isla, según leí…

Lindy.- Fate, ¿Cómo vas?*saliendo*

Fate.- mama, ¿crees que Nanoha y yo tengamos un futuro?*sentándose en el piso*

Lindy.- tienen una hija hermosa*poniéndose a su lado*

Fate.- ella se va a otro lado*triste*

Lindy.- Fate se va a unas cuantas horas, no es que se fuera a otro lado*riendo*

Fate.-¿Cómo te fue con los Yagami?*mirándola*

Lindy.- me cambiaste el tema, bien, Hayate ya sabía algo pero mal obvio*sentándose*

Fate.- Momoko te enseño muchas cosas*suspirando*

Lindy.- tantas como le fue posible explicarme*sonriendo*

Fate.- recuerdo que te llevo a un Spa*recordando*

Lindy.- si, al fin conocí lo que es un masaje*mirándome*

Fate.- mama, si yo veo a Nanoha como amiga, ¿Cómo es que le miraba el trasero?*sonrojándome*

Lindy.- te gusta, siempre te ponías detrás de ella, cuando eras pequeña entre un día al cuarto para ver si ya se habían dormido, pues vi la luz apagada y tu tenías tu dedo dentro de ella, déjame decirte que Nanoha tenía el sueño pesado*riendo*

Fate.- no recuerdo haber hecho es*roja*

Lindy.- lo hiciste como 3 veces*picándome el cachete*

Fate.- ¿Cómo hice eso? No recuerdo lo que paso*molesta*

Lindy.- también cuando se metían a bañarse tú te aprovechabas, pero algo te paso que encapsulaste esos sentimientos y te enfriaste*triste*

Fate.- se llama maduración mama*parándome*

Lindy.- si asi lo consideras, porque sigues insistiendo en protegerla, en enamorarla*parándose*

Fate.- porque me salvo la vida y se la debo, solo por eso*entrando*

Lindy.- que mal que no te des cuenta de que era por miedo*susurrando*

Fate.- considera que con esto pagare todo lo que le debo a Nanoha*entrando al baño*

Lindy.- cuando ella se entere de esto tu serás la que lo lamentes, pues no solo la harás sufrir, si no que harás que te odie*viéndome tristemente *

Me metí a bañar pensando en que era lo mejor si yo le pagaba mi deuda a Nanoha, ya no me sentiría tan presionada con respecto a todo lo que me ha ofrecido…

Fate.- (con esto saldare mi deuda contigo Nanoha)*metiendo en la bañera*

Después de esa charla han transcurrido 8 meses, los cuales fueron una tortura, pues no dejaban respirar el montón de tareas e investigaciones, asi como los exámenes de reingreso, siempre llevaba más de 3 libros comprados, debido a que en la biblioteca se los llevaban antes que yo, incluso Hayate los terminaba comprando, mi pobre cuarto parecía la biblioteca infinita, llena de libros y hojas de investigación, Hayate había ido a mi casa a hacer la tarea que consiste en responder unas ecuaciones, pero como ella no consiguió el libro a tiempo y yo sí, hemos aquí tratando de resolverlo, para nuestra suerte…

Nanoha.- hola* apareciendo de repente en una pantalla*

Hayate.- Nanoha, que alegría verte*frustrada*

Fate.-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has hecho?*dejando el lápiz*

Nanoha.- pues he estado estudiando mucho*rascándose la nuca*

Hayate.- qué suerte tienes te fuiste antes de ver cómo nos sumimos al infierno*riendo*

Nanoha.- hasta crees, tengo que adelantar muchas materias y estudiar el doble*sonriendo*

Fate.- no es que nos moleste tu llamada, pero tenemos un grandísimo problema, con una ecuación*sonriendo apenada*

Nanoha.- haber enséñenmela, chance y me la se*sonriendo*

Se la enseñe y Nanoha tomo un lápiz y un papel, en menos de dos minutos ya la tenía…

= 1 6 + 11 – 5 = 12 x + 7 = 7 + x ( x 2 – 1 ) 2 = x 4 – 2x 2 + 1 2x + 4 – 5x = 1 – 3x + 3

Rápidamente comenzamos a copiar el resultado, mientras Nanoha miraba alrededor, terminamos de copiarla cuando de repente…

Tsunade.- Nanoha ¿Qué significa esto?*quitándole la hoja*

Nanoha.- se las iba a explicar*nerviosa*

Tsunade.-¿asi? Y porque no les explicaste como se hace, en vez de resolverles la tarea, asi que ve y siéntate a terminar las ecuaciones que te falta, son como 34 y 3 hojas del libro*molesta*

Vimos que Nanoha se fue asustada al escritorio…

Tsunade.- ustedes dos en vez de copiarlas, aprendan a resolverlas, asi que presten atención*acercando un pizarrón*

Nos comenzó a explicar el procedimiento detallado de cómo resolverlas mostrando como ejemplo la que Nanoha había resuelto, entendimos inmediatamente y después se terminó la llamada… Comenzamos a resolver las que faltaban con la explicación de Tsunade y la ayuda de Nanoha, terminamos antes de lo esperado, asi que Hayate se retiró y me quedo sola en esa inmensa masa de libros y hojas… me fui al cuarto de entrenamiento a ejercitarme con pesas y más pesas, me vi en el espejo, era un chico alto de pelo rubio hasta los hombros, ojos rojos y un cuerpo que ya estaba más marcado y musculoso, quería ver la cara de Nanoha pondría al ver mi cuerpo, no era grotesco como los fisicoculturistas, era más bien normal, he ido con el Dr. para que me diga si voy bien, pero cuando me dijo que tenía que hacerme un tacto renal, iba a salir corriendo, pero dos enfermeros más grandes y fuertes que yo querían detenerme, pero terminaron internados y creo que uno cayo en coma…

Dr.- hijo, si no te lo hago, no poder evaluarte al 100*poniéndose los guantes*

Fate.- el único dedo que entrara en mi trasero, va hacer el de Nanoha*gritando*

Lindy.- si, pero ella no está aquí, asi que hazlo, para podernos ir*abanicándose*

Fate.- mama, se supone que estés de mi lado*

Lindy.- y lo estoy, es solo una prueba*abanicándose más*

Dr.- jovencito ten en cuenta que asi podre descartar cualquier cáncer*poniendo una cara felizmente macabra*

Fate.- entonces, ¿para qué es eso?*apuntando a un consolador en forma de pene*

Dr.- esto es de ginecología*guardándolo en un cajón*

Pero no esperaba que mi madre me noqueara y que el Dr. se aprovechó de esto y metió tres dedos, mientras yo ya consciente mordía la almohada…esto no hubeira sucedido si la mama de Nanoha no le huniera comentado sobre el cancer de recto..

Dr.- listo, estas bien sanote*sonriendo*

Fate.- me puede explicar el motivo de que este examen de tan solo 40 minutos, nos llevó 3 horas*molesta*

Dr.-oh, es que quería asegurarme de que estés bien*feliz*

Saque a mi madre con empujones y cerré la puerta, al poco rato salí y dos enfermeras entraron y encontraron al Dr., amarrado con el consolador en la boca y un palo en el trasero…caminaba raro por varios días, incluso Hayate le hizo una visita al Dr., pero este término misteriosamente desaparecido y a veces creo que Hayate aparte de ser un mapache resulto ser una mafiosa, pues no es el primero que desaparece, un día Yuuno desapareció por 4 meses enteros y lo encontramos encerrado en un locker de la librería infinita, seamos honestos jamás pensamos que seguiría ahí y este estaba con un vestido de mujer maquillado y sujetaba a Nanoha de las piernas, lo volví a encerrar y me justifique que lo había confundido pues traía una peluca negra, después de todo es infinita ¿ o no? Y el pobre tomo un año de terapia para hurones, asi que decidí preguntarle a alguien en especial, al preguntarle a Signum, solo me dijo estará por ahí…

De eso hace ya un año, el frio invierno cae sobre mi cabeza, iba caminando lentamente hacia mi cafetería favorita el Midoriya, donde comencé a trabajar junto con Hayate, la cual tenía una idea extraña, que le termino gustando a Momoko-suegra, pues a las meseras las vistió de maid y a los hombres nos llamaban hostal club…

Fate.-( ya casi termina el año escolar y ya pronto te veré de nuevo Nanoha)*mirando al cielo nocturno*

Continuara…

* * *

gracias a todos los que han leido mi fic, lamento subir un capitulo pero lo compensare...


	11. X MUDARSE E INDIFERENCIA

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

X

MUDARSE E INDIFERENCIA

Había regresado como lo planeado, me fui directamente a mi casa, tenía mucho que empacar, pues mañana me mudaría a Konoha, para dar el clásico tour de la escuela, ya que yo termine antes, oh lo olvidaba mañana tendré mis papes de graduada antes que nadie, pues para ellos tenían que esperar un mes y yo en 3 entraría a la prepa y ellas en 4 meses…

Nanoha.- mama*corriendo a abrazarla*

Momoko.- hija mía*abrazándola* Nanoha.- mama, te extrae mucho*llorando*

Shiro.- Maru, espero que hayas cuidado a mi pequeña*acariciándome mis cabellos*

Orochimaru.- obvio, por cierto les manda saludos el abuelo*sonriendo*

Con toda mi familia llegamos a casa, donde nos esperaba un gran banquete hecho por mi madre…

Momoko.- hija, has crecido un poco y te ves más hermosa, tu cabello está más corto*mirándola*

Nanoha.-ah, mi tía Tsunade me lo corto porque mes estorbaba al momento de entrenar* sonriendo* Kyoya.- te da un aspecto más moderno y joven*comiendo*

Miyuki.- te ves bien*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- gracias*riendo*

Jiraiya.- ha cambiado tanto que hasta en sus pechos, los está sacando a Tsunade*comiendo*

Tsunade.- obvio es genético, eso y el trasero ¿o no Momoko?*sonriendo*

Momoko.- claro es de genética, que mi hija se va a poner muy sexy*riendo*

Nanoha.- ¿Qué más tengo aparte de la fuerza, la dedicación, la belleza y la inteligencia?* mirándolas*

Momoko.- tienes el encanto, la seguridad y corazón para hacer las cosas, eso en parte de genes míos*sonriendo*

Shiro.- de mis genes sacaste el valor, el sacrificio y la magia*riendo*

Momoko.- los 3 sacaron lo mejor de mí y de su padre, no tienen que envidiar algo, pues el más rico no tendrá la unión que nosotros tenemos, el más pobre no tendrá la riqueza de ser una familia que soporta todo*mirándolos*

Mi madre tenía razón no había nada a quien envidiar, no seremos los más ricos, pero tampoco los más pobre, solo somos nosotros mismos, una familia que supera todo juntos, mis cabios fueron notorios para mi madre pues mi cabello era un poco más corto y me llegaba por debajo de los hombros, había crecido unos centímetros más, mi cara había cambiado, mis pechos habían crecido un poco, al igual que mi trasero…

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano y me fui a correr un poco por los alrededores, era una mañana fría, pues el invierno ya estaba aunque la nieve aun no caía mucho…evitaba los lugares que solía frecuentar con ellas, les había hablado una sola vez y eso fue para tener un pretexto para oír su voz, pero termine siendo regañada por mi tía por haberles pasado una ecuación contestada… al terminar mi ejercicio, llegue a mi casa aun con tiempo, la verdad es que ahora con todo el entrenamiento que tenía, dormía alerta a todo movimiento tanto adentro como afuera de la casa y ya se me hizo costumbre levantarme antes de que amanezca o cuando está saliendo el sol, asi que me metí al bañar y me puse por última vez mi uniforme, sabía a quién darle el primer botón, pero sabía que no me lo pediría, porque nadie sabía que hoy me graduaría…

Momoko.- Nanoha ¿estas lista?*poniéndose los aretes*

Nanoha.- ya lo estoy mama*bajando las escaleras*

Al bajarlas vi a todos mis familiares, incluyendo mi abuelo, arreglado para la ocasión, después de eso nos iríamos a desayunar y a celebrarlo…

Makarov.- mi nieta, ya es toda una preparatoriana*feliz*

Nanoha.- abuelo,¿ ya podre unirme al gremio?*sonriendo*

Makarov.-sé que si te digo que no, de todos modos iras y entraras, asi que tómalo como un regalo de graduación*feliz*

Mi abuelo es el jefe de un gremio de magos en otra dimensión, ahora entienden porque tuve la gentileza de usar a reasing heart, mi padre es hijo de Makarov y Úrsula, es el en medio de tres hermanos, uno de ellos es el padre de mi primo Laxus, su nombre es Silver, el menor es mi tío Orochimaru y el menor es mi padre, Shiro…de mi madre es la menor de dos hijas, la mayor es mi tía Tsunade, también tiene un don mágico pues es hija de Sakura y Tomoyo, dueñas de las empresas de televisión y de grandes marcas de juguetes, conozco a sus guardianes…y mi tío Jiraiya es el mejor amigo de mi padre..

El motivo por el cual mi padre y mi abuelo no se llevan muy bien con mi tío Orochimaru, es porque estuvo en prisión por ayudar en una guerra mágica que hubo hace muchos años y él era como uno de los líderes del bando contrario…salió hace como 3 años y yo fui la que lo recibió en las puertas, él me dijo que conmigo creía que saldaba todo el mal que hizo…por eso sabia casi todo lo que se prohibió en esa época, al salir veo un par de camionetas negras blindadas, olvide decir que mi abuelo es rico, pero mi familia prefiere ser modesta, nos subimos, en la primera íbamos mi madre mi padre mis dos hermanos y yo, manejaban mi tío y mi tía iba como copiloto, en la otra mi abuelo y mi tío Orochimaru…cuando llegamos vi que había, la mayoría venia entrando y en una esquina reconocí al grupo que antes eran mis amigos, baje de las dos camionetas, con ayuda de mi padre, iban vestidos tan elegantemente y eso llamo la atención, pase por su lado sin dirigirles la mirada, me sentía nerviosa, porque iba a estar todos los maestros, el prefecto, el director y por supuesto el rector…

Makarov.- (Shiro, están seguros de que ese tal Sam, es el peligroso)

Shiro.- (papa, lo confirmo el amigo de mi hija Fate y Orochimaru lo volvió a confirmar, ese tío trae algo entre manos)

Orochimaru.- (para eso venimos todos, para proteger a mi sobrina)

Makarov.- (con quien confirmaste esa teoría)

Orochimaru.- (con el chino Matus, el sigue en la jugada, me debía unos favores asi que me dijo que un tal Sam hará una jugada tan grande que podría afectar a las demás naciones)

Momoko.-(es por eso que tenemos que cuidarla)

Tsunade.- (ese sujeto es más peligroso de lo que parece)

Jiraiya.- (yo confirme que la Tsab es a él al que buscaban)

Kyoya.- (hay que evitar que mi hermana corra peligro alguno)

Subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos al salón que estaba vacío, al entrar había sillas alrededor y una en medio, me senté en medio, mientras los demás se sentaron atrás de mí, pude sentir una aura tensa alrededor suyo…

Sam.- (rayos, yo pensaba que esta vendría sola y hoy se me haría)

Shiro.- (se tensó al vernos)

Jiraiya.-(es natural, esperaba que viniera sola, sin embargo llego con la caballería)

Makarov.- (asi que este es el sujeto)

Vi que todos estaba mirándome mucho y al ver a Sam mi sentido me indico que algo malo había con el…

Rector.- Takamachi Nanoha*parándose*

Nanoha.- si*parándome*

Rector.- me concede el honor de decir que jamás tuve una alumna tan ejemplar como usted, un record limpio, ninguna falta, regaño o queja de parte de sus maestros, por lo tanto no solo me concede el gran honor de darle sus documentos, sino también el honor de darle el diploma de honor a la mejor alumna del instituto Seigaku*entregándome ambos papeles*

El salón se llenó de aplausos y los maestros me dieron la mano, mientras que mi familia aplaudía y mi madre lloraba, ahora si soy una chica de preparatoria, salimos del salón y Sam quería pararnos para hablar conmigo a solas, pero mi abuelo lo impidió diciendo que tenía una reservación para ir a celebrar y que no podía esperar, tanto insistió que mi abuelo le dijo que ya me dejara en paz pues con esa educación no era digno de mi mano…

Fuimos a desayunar a un hotel, donde mi abuelo dijo que podíamos meternos a nadar, nos pusimos todos los trajes y entre risas y juegos nos metimos a la alberca…

Jiraiya.- Nanoha, ven un momento*riendo*

Nanoha.-¿Qué sucede?*mirándolos*

Orochimaru.- toma*entregándole un vaso*

Nanoha.- esto es alcohol*tomando el vaso*

Orochimaru.- es para que aprendas a tomar*dando un sorbo*

Momoko.- asi es hija, en la prepa, te invitaran a fiestas y ahí consumirás alcohol*sonriendo*

Asi me enseñaron a diferenciar entre un alcohol adulterado y uno no, también a los que le ponían droga a los vasos o botellas, igual me enseñaron a fumar, fuera de eso me divertí mucho, pero cuando llegue a casa ya está bien borracha y me acostaron a dormir…

Al día siguiente fue un infierno, porque salí corriendo a vomitar y tenía una cruda que nadie me la quitaba, pero cruda o no, comencé a guardar en cajas mis pertenencias, pero note algo que se me hizo raro y era que no encontraba mis panties favoritas, eran con líneas rosa fuerte y claras, pero le reste importancia, seguí empacando las fotos, la ropa, los libros, deje el cuarto más limpio que nada, pues esa sería mi última noche ahí, sin ponerle nada me dormí, pues me encontraba muy cansada…

En la mañana me levante e hice un desayuno, que todos degustaron, al finalizar el desayuno llego el camión de mudanzas y empezamos a meter las cajas, vi mi cuarto por última vez y lo cerré con lágrimas, camine y vi toda mi casa por última vez, cerré la puerta y toque cada uno de sus adornos, suspire y me limpie las lágrimas, subí a la camioneta, en donde ya estaban mi familia, con tristeza deje esa casa atrás y conforme avanzábamos deje a todos los que conocía, de la nada salió una niña pelirroja que corrió detrás del camión…

Vita.- ¡NANOHA NO TE VAYAS!*corriendo detrás del camión*

Le mande un mensaje, sonreí al recibir la respuesta y me fui más tranquila del lugar sabiendo que ella me buscaría…salimos de Uminari y tomamos un barco transbordador, donde salí a tomar aire fresco y con la vista hacia lo que era Uminari, salimos a las 7 30 y ya son las 11 45, nos hicimos casi 4 horas de viaje en carretera y dos más en el barco, en total son 6 horas, disfrute ese olor a salado, mientras llegábamos…

Al pisar el suelo de konoha, me sorprendí de que ese pueblo se significaba "escondida detrás las hojas" y no solo me sorprendía eso, el pueblo es un manjar de lujos, había un toque francés en cada casa, negocio y aquí se hablaba el inglés y el japonés, también coreano, llegamos a un complejo de departamentos de lujo…

Shiro.- aquí es hija*bajando*

Nanoha.- aquí la renta ha de estar el doble*sorprendida*

Makarov.- no te preocupes por eso, tu abuela Tomoyo te lo regalo*sonriendo*

Asi como lo oyen mi abuela me lo regalo por motivo de mi graduación, cuando subimos era amplio y en ella había muchas tarjetas de crédito, mi pasaporte, mi visa…pusimos las cajas adentro y todos fuimos al centro comercial a comprar los muebles, me iban cuidando muy bien, compre un refrigerador, una sala, dos camas matrimoniales y dos individuales, un escritorio, una laptop, una computadora de escritorio , un comedor, televisiones, estéreo, mesa de centro, libreros, lámparas, vajillas, me di cuenta de que las tarjetas eran de crédito ilimitado, en total amueble todo el departamento y los muebles llegarían al día siguiente y nos quedaríamos a dormir en un hotel y ellos se irían después de que lleguen los muebles, mi tío como segundo regalo, me llevo a una tienda de tatuajes y me puse el simbolo de fairy tail en el costado derecho del abdomen…

Al día siguiente llegaron los muebles muy temprano y los acomodamos, para después despedir a mi familia con lágrimas, después de que se fueron fui al súper a comprar lo indispensable para la semana y a comprar la lista de útiles que me habían enviado el instituto, también contrate una línea telefónica con internet, Sky en HD para ver la televisión, una impresora con fax, mi abuela Sakura me regalo un porche n322 convertible en color negro…pero este tardaría en llegar, ya que todavía no salía a la venta, asi que tome un par de indicaciones y llegue al instituto y me dieron un recorrido, era amplia con muchas áreas a elegir de acuerdo a la carrera que uno eligiera, dije que iba para ingeniería general, me enseñaron la área a la que iría y las aula, me entregaron el uniforme que consistía en una blusa blanca con una falda negra, una chaleco negro y saco negro con corbata roja, para los de primer año…

Sonreí feliz pues este cambio sería el más maravilloso para mi vida y madure sin darme cuenta de cómo lo hacía…


	12. XI MUDARSE E INDIFERENCIA PARTE II

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

XI

MUDARSE E INDIFERENCIA

PARTE II

Iba corriendo para poder alcanzar a mis amigas en la escuela, ya que las clases empezarían una hora después, mis compañero decidieron que todos llegáramos a la hora de siempre y poner una película, por eso iba a toda velocidad, al llegar me reuní con ellas y estábamos a punto de entrar, cuando de repente veo un par de camionetas negras y de una de ellas baja Nanoha con su uniforme perfectamente arreglado, su familia venía muy elegante, pero un par de personas me tensaron, porque jamás las había visto, una de ellas era un enano anciano y la otra un hombre mediano con tez pálida y ojos amarillos, los demás si los conocía, paso a nuestro lado y no dijo nada…la seguí con la mirada hasta que entro al edificio… Ya en mi salón estábamos viendo una película de nombre "scary movie", pero unos aplausos llenaron el pasillo, la mitad salió a ver qué pasaba, pero le restaron importancia, yo seguía sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando Hayate me pico la mejilla con un lápiz…

Hayate.- Fate, llevo un buen rato hablándote*molesta*

Fate.- ¿Qué ocurre Hayate?*mirando*

Cuando gire mi cabeza me di cuenta de que el maestro y los demás me veían con burla, rápidamente dije presente, pero eso no evito que los demás ser rieran y a mi me regañaran, yo esperaba el receso para poder subir hablar con Nanoha, pero por culpa de mi descuido me toco quedarme castigada a la hora del almuerzo y ya no pude verla, eso me entristeció, además de ese castigo, también me pusieron acomodar el salón, así que salí un poco tarde, al llegar a casa, mi madre ya me esperaba para cenar, asi que deje mis cosas y me senté…

Lindy.- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?*sirviendo arroz*

Fate.- pues en la mañana llego Nanoha con dos camionetas negras y con su familia, pero hubo dos personas que no conocía*tomando un plato de miso*

Lindy.- me imagino que han de ser pariente*sentándose*

Fate.- me gustaría poderlos vigilar, por si son miembro de Sam, asi que investigare a toda la familia, Yuuno me informara*comiendo*

Lindy.- si Nanoha se entera que investigas a cada miembro de su familia se va a enojar y eso sería peor que una tercera guerra mundial*mirándola*

Fate.- no me importa si se enoja o no, debe entender que es por su bien*

Lindy.- yo solo sé que tendrás graves problemas*suspirando*

Justo en ese momento se abrió una pantalla…

Yuuno.- Fate hice lo que me pediste y es muy extraño*serio*

Lindy.- ¿qué es extraño?*viendo la pantalla*

Yuuno.- el anciano tiene un poder mágico fuera de lo normal, de hecho todos ellos lo tienen*molesto*

Fate.- eso significa que son enemigos todos ellos*furiosa*

Lindy.- tenemos que hablar con ellos, deben tener una explicación*seria*

Fate.- no, arréstalos, Nanoha vivía con una manada de víboras*azotando la mesa*

Al día siguiente en la escuela le comente a las 3 la clase de familia que tenía Nanoha, estaban molestas por la situación y entre todos subimos a la clase especial…

Fate.- oye tú, ¿has visto a Nanoha?*deteniendo a un chico*

Chico: ¿Qué no saben?*suspirando*

Hayate.- saber que imbécil, habla*molesta*

Chico.- ayer se graduó*molesto*

Arisa.- eso es imposible

Chica.- tal vez para ustedes que son de clases inferiores, pero para nosotros no*llegando*

El chiste es que se armó un revuelo y para suerte nuestra los regañados fueron ellos y se hicieron los más odiados de toda la escuela, para evitar ese conflicto se desintegro la clase especial y se unieron a los demás salones…saliendo de clases corrí a casa de Nanoha, detrás mío venían las chica, cuando llegamos mi madre estaba con un montón de magos, estaban los guardianes de Hayate…

Fate.- ¿Qué le hicieron a Nanoha?*gritando*

Shiro.- más respeto Testarossa*molesto*

Fate.- ustedes son la peor calaña que existe*furiosa*

Hayate.- ¿Qué hicieron con ella?*enojada*

Kyoya.- no sabemos de qué hablan, Nanoha está bien*irritado*

Fate.- mienten, ustedes, todos ustedes usan magia*señalándolos*

Pero en eso un golpe en la cara me derrumbo era vita la que me había golpeado…

Vita.- más respeto Testarossa*molesta*

Hayate.- Vita ¿Por qué defiendes a esos traidores?*sorprendida*

Vita.- traidores ustedes, la familia de Nanoha es inocente*furiosa*

Fate.- ¿Cómo te atreves?*parándome*

Vita.- no porque seas hombre no significa que eres inteligente, al contrario eres más cabezuda *gritando*

Fate.- Nanoha está desaparecida y tú con tus estupideces*levantándola del suelo*

Vita.- Nanoha está en konoha, imbécil, su familia tiene raíces mágicas por…*interrumpida*

Una mano gigante me tomo por sorpresa y me golpeo dejándome presa en el suelo, otro grupo de magos tenían a los guardias, a mi madre y a mis amigas contra la pared…

Makarov.- jovencito, deberías tener cuidado con tus acusaciones o las consecuencias serán fatales*molesto*

Vita.- maestro Makarov*feliz*

Makarov.- vita eres digno miembro de fairy tail, por ayudar a mi familia*serio*

Fate.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?*tratando de zafarse*

Sakura.- somos los abuelos de Nanoha y odio que mi familia sea acusada por idiotas como tu*apuntándole con su bastón*

Lindy.- ¿son magos?*incrédula*

Makarov.- más antiguos que ustedes y veo que clyde dejo una herencia grandiosa*viendo a Chrono*

Chrono.- ¿conociste a mi padre?*viéndolo*

Makarov.- claro, tu padre era un mago sorprendente, fue un gran compañero de batallas y uno de los más sorprendentes miembros de fairy tail*sonriendo*

Chrono pidió que nos relajáramos y que nos sentáramos a platicar… Lindy.- ¿Cómo es que usted sabe mucho de el?*seria*

Makarov.- clyde era un joven cuyo padre era alquimista, pero un día el vio la magia del gremio y a corta edad hizo lo que todos mis niños hacen, unirse a fairy tail *sacando unas fotos*

Lindy.- puedo verlas*triste* Makarov.- adelante*sonriendo*

Chrono.- mi padre nunca lo menciono a usted*incrédulo*

Makarov.- amaba tanto al gremio que esa era su manera de protegerlo*sonriendo tristemente*

Nos comenzó a contar como era mi padre a los 9 años también explico el motivo por el cual Nanoha era una maga, lo llevaba a la sangre, pero mi error fue actuar impulsivamente, pues había ocasionado que los abuelos de esta me miraran serios…

Tomoyo.- espero que Nanoha no se haya enterado de esto*pensativa*

Sakura.- me preocupa que rente un carro y venga hasta acá, con el clima que hay en carretera*preocupada*

Tsunade.- ha estado tranquilo pero se azoto una tormenta, de seguro buscara la forma de venir*cruzando los brazos*

Makarov.- todo eso se pudo haber evitado si cierto jovencito hubiese preguntado amablemente*viéndome serio*

Ya sé que piensan que metí la pata bien a fondo, pero porque Nanoha nunca me dijo que ella llevaba la magia por dentro, me fui casa, dejándolos ahí, estaba confundido, ya sabía dónde vivía y todo, pero aun asi tenía un complejo de culpa, pase a un lado de Momoko, que estaba tratando de clamar a Nanoha, que se oía muy alterada por los sucedido, salí corriendo a mi casa… Los días pasaron y los abuelos se regresaron a sus casas, no sin antes catalogarme como peligro para Nanoha, había comprado un ticket para ir a verla sin decirle a nadie más que a mi madre, el fin de semana iría, después de presentar todos mis exámenes…el fin de semana llego y me embarque en una misión de reconquista, al llegar me sorprendió el lugar, no solo estaba lujoso, si no que estaba rodeado de bosque mucho bosque… Camine hasta que la vi, viendo en un aparador de ropa…

Fate.- ¡NANOHA!*feliz*

Pero me ignoro, estuve gritando su nombre y siguiéndola por manzanas y nada, no me miraba, me hablaba…

Fate.- Nanoha, espera*jadeando*

Nanoha.- ¿QUE QUIERES TESTAROSSA?*molesta*

Fate.- (¿Testarossa? Que ya no soy Fate) yo quería…*interrumpida*

Nanoha me había lanzado un puñetazo tan fuerte que me rompió la nariz, estaba tirada en el suelo sangrando…

Nanoha.- para la próxima vez, infórmate bien*furiosa*

Pude ver el odio en sus ojos, su mirada era sumamente aterradora, podía verla atreves de mi mano, se dio la media vuelta y camino alejando se de mi unos cuantos metros, pero se detuvo y me paro, me llevo al hospital más cercano, no sin antes pararnos en un callejón y ahí me dio otro golpe más que me abrió el labio y la ceja, entramos y me atendieron rápidamente, le marco a Lindy, la cual llego rápidamente…

Dr.-presenta una fractura en la nariz, necesita operación, le pusimos 10 puntos en la ceja, detuvimos el sangrado, pero la operación es necesaria o no poder respirar con normalidad*viendo el expediente*

Lindy.- ¿Cuánto costara la operación?*preocupada*

Dr.- mire son las enfermeras, el anestesiólogo, el cirujano, más los medicamentos, son en total 34 500 rupias*sonriendo*

Lindy.- eso equivaldría a *tratando de sacarlas*

Nanoha.- 59 915 yen*mirándola*

Lindy.- dios es mucho dinero*preocupada*

Nanoha.- yo lo pago*seria*

Lindy.- Nanoha*mirándola*

Nanoha.- no quiero que muera, pero tampoco quiero que lo tome como un acto de buena caridad*sacando su tarjeta*

Dr.- por aquí*guiándola*

Lindy camino hasta la el cuarto de Fate…

Fate.- dome que tan grabe es… ¿moriré?*respirando por la boca*

Lindy.- no, pero en el fondo eso desea Nanoha*mirándola*

Fate.- ¿Por qué me ataco de repente?*agitada*

Lindy.- descansa, te van a operar*acariciando mis cabellos*

Fate.- ¿operar? ¿Es costosa?*mirándola*

Lindy.- el Dr. dice que es necesaria para que puedas respirar mejor*suspirando*

Fate.- ¿Cuánto cuesta dicha operación?

Lindy.- son 34 500 rupias, son monedas de aquí, eso equivale a 59 915 yen*tocando mi frente*

Fate.- no tenemos mucho dinero*parándome*

Lindy.- Nanoha lo pagara*acostándola*

Fate.- ¿Nanoha tiene ese dinero?

Lindy.- al parecer si*acomodándome la almohada*

Fate.- ¿Qué cambio madre?

Lindy.- muchas cosas hija, desde que tú le metías la lengua a Nanoha en el trasero, hasta ahora que ella te odia, por juzgar a su familia ante de*riendo*

Fate.- ¿a poco hacia eso?

Lindy.- si, hija ya te van a meter a cirugía*viendo entrar a las enfermeras*

Fate.- ¿podrías entrar?

Mi mamá pregunto si podía entrar y le dijeron que si, al pasar por el pasillo vi a Nanoha con un vaso de café, ni siquiera me miro, la operación no la sentí, pero cuando ya estaba en mis sentidos, me encontraba en casa con mi madre durmiendo aun lado mío, esta escena ya había pasado antes cuando me enferme por primera vez y ella no sabía qué hacer, asi que llamo a Momoko en una noche de tormenta y junto a Nanoha me cuidaron, le explicaron que hacer en cada caso, la situación era muy parecida, sin embargo llore en silencio los errores que cometí, errores que me estaban alejando de Nanoha, errores que no quería admitir, que me llevaron a un lugar que es parecido al infierno mismo…con esos recuerdos dolorosos dormí en esa noche tranquila…

* * *

hola todos espero que les vaya gustando...

PROXIMAMENTE

XIILA FAMILIA MOMOKO TAKAMACHISakura había sido durante su infancia una niña miedosa y dulce, antes de convertirse en una poderosa maga, mas sin embargo su juventud no fue tan agradable, atraída por un amor chino pedido, ella continuo su vida a lado de su mejor amiga… 


	13. XII LA FAMILIA MOMOKO TAKAMACHI

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

XII

LA FAMILIA MOMOKO TAKAMACHI

Sakura había sido durante su infancia una niña miedosa y dulce, antes de convertirse en una poderosa maga, más sin embargo su juventud no fue tan agradable, atraída por un amor chino pedido, ella continuo su vida a lado de su mejor amiga…ambas estudiamos en el instituto y nos hicimos amantes, ella fue mi primera vez, la cual fue maravillosa, me sorprendió mucho como lo hizo… Pero cuando ese sujeto desapareció, Tomoyo me pidió una oportunidad y se la di, ese mismo Dia nos besamos, poco a poco me robo el corazón y le entregue la prueba de amor y eso era cosa de todos los días, nunca me canso de decirle cuanto la amaba, con el pasar del tiempo nos casamos muy jóvenes teníamos 16 años, seguimos estudiando, ella estudio comunicaciones y administración de empresas, yo estudie repostería y cocina internacional, me embarace de Tsunade y ella de Momoko, ambas tenían nuestro carácter, no usamos ningún esperma lo hicimos con magia, algo bueno tenía que tener… Momoko al igual de Tsunade eran muy unidas, siempre buscaban en que competir, ya sea en cocina en canto o en manualidades…su infancia fue maravillosamente agitada, les enseñamos a ser unidas y en la preparatoria se enamoró de Shiro Takamachi, quien resulto ser su mejor amigo, participo en una guerra mágica que pudo haberse considerado como la tercera guerra mundial, arrestando al hermano de Shiro, con el tiempo ambos revelaron sus sentimientos y finalmente se casaron y nació Kyoya, después nació Miyuki y por último la adoración, Nanoha, porque adoración, porque era mi copia exacta, bueno casi…mientras que Tsunade tenía una extraña relación con Jiraiya el mejor amigo de Shiro Nanoha nació prematura y el Dr. había dicho que no pasaba de esa noche, tristes rezamos para que eso no pasara, había sufridos dos ataques al corazón y estaba entubada, Momoko sufría al verla llena de tubos y con dolor al Dia siguiente nos acercamos a los cuneros y cual fue nuestra sorpresa, verla sin ningún tubo ni conectada a algún y de ahí su nombre Nanoha, la que cayó del cielo…

Las enfermeras dicen que todo eso estuvo muy raro, pues la niña se había envuelto en un aura color rosa y que de ella salió una esfera del mimo color, también que salió un zorrito blanco y se acurruco en su pancita, cuando se acercaron sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo como si fuera un tigre o algo por el estilo, para después tener tonalidad dorada, verde y de ahí a su color natural, después de este extraño fenómeno, su corazón comenzó a latir con normalidad y con mejoría cada minuto, impresionada decidí investigar al respecto, cuál fue mi resultado, el nacimiento de Nanoha es el equilibrio de la magia con la vida, es el bien y el mal encerrado en un solo cuerpo, sin embargo su lado malo la salvo de todo peligro, sin embargo este lado no debe mostrarse, por cual junto con Makarov la sellamos en un símbolo que no se ve a simple vista…solo esperemos que mi nieta, no tenga que usar toda la magia que ella guarda… con el tiempo ellos se mudaron a Uminari, pusieron una cafetería, al parecer su crecimiento sigue normal, pero su corazón es fuerte, pero tiene un defecto que en caso de estrés masivo este se acelera, por eso se mudaron, para evitar ese estrés de la gran ciudad, Nanoha creció como cualquier niña, feliz y sana, pero contaba que su magia saldría nuevamente para salvar las dimensiones, ahí conoció a la chica Testarossa, que tuve el placer de conocer de una manera poca grata, no nos gustó esos sentimientos…

Vi a Tomoyo preocupada y entendí esa preocupación, ese chico traería no solo problemas si no también estrés para mi pequeña y no sabía si podría resistirlo, puede que con magia aguante pero un estrés como el del ser humano es muy diferente, dejamos a Momoko tranquila, cuando le hablamos y le dijimos que no viniera, ya que sería peligroso, hubo un momento en donde la oímos agitada y sin aire, lo que hizo que Momoko y Tomoyo estuvieran al borde de las lágrimas, tome el teléfono y le dije que regulara su respiración con la mía, cosa que hizo y se calmó…suspire pues Nanoha estaba sola, pero prometimos que estaríamos al pendiente de ella, platica que oyó la mama del chico, ella prometió junto con su otro hijo ir a verla debes en cuando y que le comentarían a ese chico sobre lo que Nanoha tenía…

CONTINUARA

* * *

se preguntaran el porque de esta parte historia...es cuestion importante por parte de nanoha


	14. XIII EL PASADO DE NANOHA

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

XIII

EL PASADO DE NANOHA

Cuando me recupere de mi nariz, mi madre me veía algo preocupada, pues cuando vino Chrono dijo que iría a un lugar por el fin de semana, pero mi curiosidad aumento conforme pasaba los días, pues Hayate también se iba ciertos fines de semana y no era la única, Suzuka y Arisa también iban… Preocupada les pregunte el motivo de su ida…

Fate.- ¿A dónde van los fines?*picara*

Hayate.- Fate, pregúntale a tu mama, para que te enteres de lo que pasa*bajando la mirada*

Cuando salí de la escuela, corrí hacia mi casa…temerosa de que algo este pasando y no supiera el motivo, por el cual llegue azotando la puerta…

Lindy.- Fate, ¿Qué te pasa?*cocinando*

Fate.- mama ¿Qué está pasando?*mirándola*

Lindy.- Fate, toma asiento, es delicado*saliendo de la cocina*

Tome asiento y vi a mi madre acercarse…

Fate.- por favor, dime que pasa*alterada*

Lindy.- Nanoha tiene un defecto de nacimiento*agachando la mirada*

Fate.- ¿Qué clase de defecto?*preocupado*

Lindy.- cuando nació lo hizo de prematuramente, estuvo conectadas por meses a tubos y aparatos, nació con tan solo 5 meses, su primer día tuvo complicaciones, tuvo dos paros cardiacos en 1 hora*triste*

Fate.- no puede ser*con lágrimas en los ojos*

Lindy.- cuando está en una tensión demasiado fuerte, se agita tanto que puede darle un infarto y morir, a pesar de que la magia habita en su cuerpo*abrazándome*

Fate.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?*llorando*

Lindy.- porque no quería preocuparte, cuando la fuiste a buscar, ella se alteró tanto que casi se desmaya, afortunadamente la calme, sus abuelos te tienen catalogado como un ser violento, asi que por el bien de Nanoha mantente a la calma *mirándola*

Fate.- la cuidare, su corazón es ahora mío y no dejare que nadie lo dañe*segura*

Lindy.- espero que la cuides como amiga*mirándola

Fate.- mama tu sabes si Nanoha ha estado saliendo con alguien*nerviosa*

Lindy.- hay un chico que la pretende, pero no pasa de ahí*pensando*

Apreté los puños en muestra de desacuerdo, le dije a mi madre que iría el fin de semana siguiente…

Lindy.- no estoy segura, le puedes provocar un disgusto enorme*mirándola*

Fate.- mama le pediré perdón por juzgar a su familia*parándome*

Mi madre me vio con suplica pero insistí mucho y termino aceptando, durante los días próximos, cada una me informo de su estado, era una chica alegre aun, pero que no la agitara demasiado, que si me pedía que me fuera, le hiciera caso, Hayate se comprometió ayudarme a pedirle perdón…

En el fin de semana… Viajaba con Hayate en el tren rumbo a konoha, nos fuimos temprano para estar ahí todo el día con ella, Hayate le había dicho que iría, pero jamás me menciono, por lo tanto mi llegada seria sorpresa, Hayate me había dicho que me vistiera bien y que le llevara un ramo de rosas, asi que iba vistiendo una camisa roja y un pantalón de vestir y negro, con un saco del mismo color, en mis piernas estaba el ramo de rosas, al llegar, bajamos y tomamos otro transporte, en este iba viendo el paisaje…Hayate coqueteaba con las muchachas que ahí había, mientras que yo solo suspiraba cada rato…llegamos y al bajar Hayate corrió abrazar a Nanoha…

Fate.- Nanoha*llamándola suavemente*

Nanoha miro a Hayate y vi que se tensó…

Fate.- espera antes que digas algo, quiero decirte que lo lamento, me merecía ese golpe, por favor acepta este humilde regalo como muestra de mi arrepentimiento*extendiéndole las rosas*

Nanoha las tomo y me siguió viendo…

Fate.- sé que no tengo perdón por los actos que he hecho, me merezco tu odio, cuando yo prometí protegerte y solo te lastimaba cada vez más*agachando la cabeza*

Nanoha suspiro…

Nanoha.- suban, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión*dándose la vuelta*

Nos subimos a su carro y nos llevó hacia su departamento, el cual me dejo sin palabras, era muy lindo todo…

Fate.- linda casa Nanoha*tímida*

Nanoha.- gracias Fate, es verdad tu nunca has venido aquí*poniendo las rosas en agua*

Hayate.- yo ya tengo cuarto*burlándose*

Nanoha.- sígueme Fate, te asignare un cuarto*caminando hacia el pasillo*

La seguí al pasillo y me dio un cuarto cerca del suyo, era amplio y muy lindo, tenía una cama muy grande…

Nanoha.- espero que estés cómoda*saliendo de ahí*

Deje mis cosas y fui a la habitación de Hayate, era la única que pondría su sello en la puerta, entre y esta estaba dormida, salí y camine a la cocina…

Fate.- ¿te ayudo?*recargándose en la barra*

Nanoha.- no te preocupes ¿y Hayate?*volteándome*

Fate.- se quedó dormida, ha estado desvelándose por el estudio*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- es verdad aún les falta unos meses para salir*sonriendo*

Fate.- Nanoha, yo lo siento mucho*arrodillándome*

Nanoha dejo la bandeja en la mesa…

Nanoha.- Fate párate*suspirando*

Fate.- no, hasta que sepa que me perdonas*abrazando sus piernas*

Nanoha.- no se Fate, aun duele tanto ataque de tu parte*mirándome tristemente*

Fate.- por eso dame una oportunidad de remediar mis errores*apretándolas mas*

Nanoha.- está bien*suspirando cansadamente*

Fate.- bien*emocionada*

Nanoha.- empecemos desde abajo, somos conocidas*seria*

Fate.-ah, yo quería la oportunidad de cortejarte*sonrojada*

Nanoha.- no lo creo Fate*mirándola*

Fate.- iré despacio por favor, déjame aprender amarte como tú me amas*seria*

Nanoha.- ese es un sentimiento que te nace*seria*

Fate.- lo sé y quiero intentarlo*agachando la mirada*

Nanoha.- ¿Por qué tan de repente?*cruzando los brazos*

Fate.- porque siento algo aquí, pero aún no sé qué es*apuntando su corazón*

Nanoha.- tú no tienes remedio para la densidad que te rodea*suspirando*

Fate.- por eso déjame descubrirlo, te juro que si hago algo mal, me golpeas y me quiebras las piernas o las costillas o me haces vudú, lo que tú quieras*parándose*

Nanoha.- está bien, pero que sea despacio*mirándola*

Me acerque y le di un suave beso en la mejilla, provocando un sonrojo en ella, la abrase, para después soltarla..

Fate.- toma*entregándole una caja en forma de corazón*

Nanoha.- ¿Qué es?*dudando*

Fate.- solo ábrelo*roja*

Lo abrió y sonrió al ver que eran sus chocolates favoritos…

Nanoha.- gracias Fate*sonriendo*

Fate.- Nanoha ¿puedo besarte?*sonrojada*

Nanoha.- con el tiempo tal vez*sentándose*

Me senté a su lado, para tomar una taza de té, sin embargo el destino estaba a mi favor pues su mano rozo accidentalmente mi "amigo", debido a que se le cayó algo debajo de la mesa…no dijo nada, ni siquiera se sonrojo, suspire y seguí tomando mi te, al poco rato se paró y yo la seguí con la mirada, pero no veía su espalda sino el andar de sus caderas…una charola salió volando hacia mi cara…

Nanoha.-pervertido*molesta*

Fate.- lo siento*quitándome la charola*

Nanoha.- ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan asi?*tapándose lo más que podia*

Fate.- ¿asi cómo?*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- olvídalo, el ser hombre te afecta las neuronas*suspirando*

Fate.- ¿Por qué dices eso?*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- eres un pervertido*desafiándolo*

Fate.- Mou Nanoha tiene la culpa*abrazándola*

Nanoha.- sí, claro, mejor acompáñame a comprar para hacerles una cena rica*tomando su cartera*

Fate.- si*siguiéndola* Nanoha y yo subimos a su carro, fuimos directamente al súper y eligió unas pocas cosas, yo solo cargaba las cosas mientras íbamos por el pasillo… Nanoha.- sabes que puedes comprar algo también*mirando las salsas*

Fate.- ¿puedo comprar unoscondones?*picándola*

Nanoha.- ¿ para qué?*poniendo una botella en el carro*

Fate.- para no manchar tus sabanas por andar pensando en ti*sonriendo*

Nanoha.-mmm supongo que puedes, pero mi respuesta es no*seria*

Fate.- Nanoha*mirándola*

Nanoha.- ¿Qué?*viendo las cremas*

Fate.- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste de tu problema del corazón?*siguiéndola*

Nanoha.- no quería preocuparte*volteándose a verme*

Fate.- sabes que tú eres muy importante para mi tanto que no dejo de pensarte*abrazándola y pegándome a ella*

Nanoha.- controla tus hormonas*pegándome un codazo en las costillas*

Suspire adolorido y seguimos comprando, tome unos chocolates en forma de flor y me hinque…

Fate.- ¿puedo venir a verte?*hincándose*

Nanoha.- Fate párate, estamos haciendo el ridículo*nerviosa*

Fate.- contéstame*suplicándole*

Nanoha.- puedes venir en tus vacaciones si quieres*sonrojada*

Salimos del súper y fuimos a una farmacia…

Fate.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?*leyendo el letrero*

Nanoha.-espérame aquí*entrando*

Suspire y la espere por más de 30 min cuando salió de la farmacia, me miro y me metió una bolsa blanca en la bolsa de mi pantalón…

Nanoha.- no supe de cuales comprabas asi que compre uno de cada uno*sonriendo*

Me sorprendió mucho, me había regresado la jugada, muy bien jugado amiga mía, pero sé que esto apenas comienza y jugare del modo tierno…

Fate.- Nanoha, espera*ayudándole con la cajuela*

Nanoha.- Fate, no te molestes tanto*sonriendo*

Fate.- no es molestia, quiero ganarme tu confianza de nuevo*suspirando*

Nanoha.- sigue asi y tendrás mi confianza, mas no mi corazón*entrando al carro*

Sonreí ante este hecho y me subí en el trayecto dio a una calle completamente sola y ahí le quite las llaves, la atraje hacia mí y la mire a los ojos…

Fate.-tengo algo que decirte Nanoha*seria*

Nanoha.- y para decírmelo tienes que estar asi de cerca*molesta*

Me separe de ella y suspire…

Fate.- mientras tu entrenabas yo por pocas horas conocí a una persona muy especial*sacando su cartera*

Nanoha.-no quiero saber de tu vida amorosa*irritada*

Fate.- escúchame por favor*molesta*

Nanoha.- bien*mirando al frente*

Fate.- vino una niña del futuro, esa niña trajo una noticia maravillosa, es hija nuestra*enseñándole una foto*

Pero no contaba con que había cámaras y como yo tenía los condones sobre mi pantalón, y el hecho del policía nos multo porque creyó que estábamos haciendo cosas indebidas, la pobre de Nanoha tendría que pagar el lunes 750 rupias por este incidente…

Llegamos a la casa pero yo iba con un chichón que me había dado Nanoha con la macana que el policía amablemente le presto y no solo eso el policía me dio unos macanazos en los costados…llegamos y Hayate se estaba bañando, ¿Cómo lo sabíamos?, obvio estaba cantando wanabe de las spice girls, suspiramos al ver lo hurraca que se oía y más de un vecino toco para preguntar si todos estaba bien, incluso pidieron entrar porque creyeron que estábamos matando a una animal…

Vecino.- pobre chica canta como animal en sufrimiento*saliendo de la casa*

Fate.- no se preocupe ella está llamando a su especie en peligro*sonriendo*

Cuando se fueron la pareja de viejitos, Nanoha puso la misma canción un poco alto, pero no tanto para molestar de nuevo a los vecinos y asi dejamos de oír a la pobre animal en desgracia de Hayate, le ayude a preparar la cena, consistía en un ceviche de camarón, con un pescado frito, con vegetales hervidos y arroz, de tomar era refresco, agua, fíjense no me había dado cuenta de que había un mini bar… ¿ya sabrá tomar?

Al finalizar el fin de semana Hayate se tuvo que regresar porque ella tendría que hacer la segunda vuelta de exámenes, yo no porque había pasado todas en la primera, no con buena calificación, pero el 8 es aceptable o ¿no?, me quede con ella…

Nanoha.- Fate, el desayuno…*shock*

Al voltearme la vi roja, acababa de salir de la ducha y me encontraba en boxers y con la toalla en los hombros…

Fate.- gracias, enseguida voy*sonriendo*

Vi que me miraba mucho y me fije que seguía una gotita de agua que había bajado desde mi cuello, pasando por en medio de mis pectorales, mi abdomen marcado, hasta el resorte de mi bóxer…

Nanoha.- te espero afuera*sonrojada y saliendo rápidamente*

Me puse una camiseta y un short gris, salí al comedor y vi a Nanoha recargada con los ojos cerrados…

Fate.- Nanoha ¿no quieres ir al cine?*acercándome a ella*

Nanoha.- ¿eh?, claro*roja*

Fate.- vamos a considerarlo una cita ¿sí?*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- bien*suspirando*

Nos acercamos al comedor y tomamos el desayuno, le ayude a asear la casa y para la noche cada una estaba en su cuarto, yo me bañaba mientras trataba de sacarme las ganas que tenía desde la mañana, asi que tome sus panties y nuevamente comencé con la faena pero no me di cuenta de que…

Nanoha.- Fate…*sorprendida*

Fate.-…*asustada*

Nanoha.- ¡ESAS SON MIS PANTIES FAVORITAS!*gritando*

Fate.- Nanoha yo…*nerviosa*

Pero no pude continuar porque vi que Nanoha caía, corrí y la tome en mis brazos, le toque la frente y estaba caliente, toque su pulso y estaba normal…la mire y estaba desmayada…la desnude, mientras mi manos temblaban en el proceso…

Fate.- (dios mío Fate debes controlarte)

La metí en la tina con agua fría para bajarle la fiebre, pero en eso ella recobro el sentido…

Nanoha.- ¿Qué haces?*mirándola*

Fate.- tenías fiebre*con una venda en los ojos*

Nanoha.- ¿y porque metes tus manos en el escusado?*riendo*

Fate.- ¿eh?*sacando las manos de ahí*

Nanoha.- tonta*sonriendo*

Fate.-lo siento*caminando torpemente*

Nanoha.- ¿Por qué no nos metemos al jacuzzi de mi recamara?*saliendo*

Fate.- ¿segura?*caminando y tocando las cosas*

Nanoha.- a veces puedes ser tierna y otras dan ganas de matarte*tomando su mano*

Fate.- gracias por la paciencia*entrelazando los dedos*

Nanoha.- ¿y porque te pusiste la venda?*encaminándola*

Fate.- para no verte mientras te cuidaba*escuchando atentamente*

Nanoha.- gracias*apretando más la mano*

Fate.- ya sabes decencia ante todo*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- eso no pensabas cuando me metías el dedo de niñas*susurrando*

Fate.- ¿y cómo nos vamos a meter?*sintiendo un alfombrado*

Nanoha.- tú con el short, yo me pongo un traje de baño*soltándome la mano*

Cuando oí el ruido que hacía para después de tomar mi mano de nuevo, sentí algo líquido y unas manos quitaban mis vendas…mire que traía un bikini azul, me quite la camiseta y me metí con el short, ella entro dejando las toallas aun lado…

Fate.- Nanoha eres hermosa*sonriendo* Nanoha.- Fate, gracias*sonrojada*

Fate.-Yo,Prometo amarte atravez de este corazón con el ímpetu de mis años y más; con toda mi piel que, centímetro a centímetrote entrego este día. Con mis ansias de vivir acumuladas en mi sangre con el hechizo de tus surtes que conjuran mis enojos hoy te regalo estos tristes ojos llenos de ti.

Nanoha.-…*impresionada*

Fate.- creo que me pase*sonrojada*

Mire a Nanoha y sin decir nada se sentó en mis piernas, pegando su espalda con mi torso, rodee su cintura debajo del agua…

Nanoha.- cuando quieres dices cosas hermosas*acariciando mis manos*

Fate.- las diré siempre para ti*susurrando en su oído*

Sonreí al sentir que se recargaba más y pude sentir una calidez en mi corazón, Nanoha estaba permitiendo un poco de contacto físico y no solo eso, se estaba prestando para que yo descubriera lo que sentía…

Fate.-espero poder cumplir tus expectativas*roja*

Nanoha.- descuida aun soy virgen*sonriendo*

Continuara…


	15. XIV CAMINANDO HACIA UN FUTURO DESEADO

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

XIV

CAMINANDO HACIA UN FUTURO DESEADO

(TITULO BY: Hazel Nuzhet Melendez Vazquez)

Hayate me había marcado para decirme que vendría a verme el fin de semana, asi que deje mis libros a un lado y comencé a limpiar, cambie las sabanas de cuarto, por unas limpias, lave la ropa, en total hice muchas cosas para tener limpia la casa…me había hablado el martes asi que lo calcule bien todo y fui caminando por la calle a ver que compraba y que no, me llamo la atención un perrito, pero rechace la idea de inmediato, muchos cuidados, seguí caminando hasta la plaza, donde me senté a comer un helado de fresa, al acabármelo seguí caminando hasta las tiendas de videojuegos, donde compre halo 4, gear of wars y saint row 3, de ahí me pase a comprar el último libro que me hacía falta y que ya había apartado, regrese a mi departamento y deje los juegos en el área del cuarto, cocine algo sencillo y comí, me puse a leer el nuevo libro…

Los días pasaban rápido y el sábado llego, era temprano, calculando bien llegarían para la tarde, tome mi bolsa y las llaves de mi carro, me gustaba sentir esa brisa marina que daba el lugar, salí de mi conjunto y me encamine al puerto , donde pacientemente espere…cuando veo llegar el barco, salgo del coche y camino un poco, la veo bajar y corre a abrazarme, pero al alzar la vista me llevo una gran sorpresa…

Fate.- Nanoha*llamándola suavemente*

Era Fate, venia vestida elegantemente con una camisa roja, desfajada, un saco negro y un pantalón del mismo color…voltee a ver Hayate que no sabía que decir y me tense…

Fate.- espera antes que digas algo, quiero decirte que lo lamento, me merecía ese golpe, por favor acepta este humilde regalo como muestra de mi arrepentimiento*extendiéndole las rosas*

Tome las rosas y la mire, note que había estado haciendo ejercicio por la forma en que se le marcaban los músculos, no lo negaba, amo a Fate…

Fate.- sé que no tengo perdón por los actos que he hecho, me merezco tu odio, cuando yo prometí protegerte y solo te lastimaba cada vez más*agachando la cabeza*

Suspire porque cai en cuenta de lo que quería decirme y yo sabía que eso me traería mucho dolor…

Nanoha.- suban, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión*dándose la vuelta*Nos subimos a su carro y las llevó hacia mi departamento y vi por el retrovisor a Fate la cual se quedó sin palabras…Fate.- linda casa Nanoha*tímida*

Nanoha.- gracias Fate, es verdad tu nunca has venido aquí*poniendo las rosas en agua*

Hayate.- yo ya tengo cuarto*burlándose*

Le asigne un cuarto a Fate, que estaba aún lado del mío y la deje para que acomodara sus cosas, mientras yo me fui a la cocina hacer té y galletas para tener una charla más amena…

Fate.- ¿te ayudo?*recargándose en la barra*

Nanoha.- no te preocupes ¿y Hayate?*volteándome*

Fate.- se quedó dormida, ha estado desvelándose por el estudio*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- es verdad aún les falta unos meses para salir*sonriendo*

Fate.- Nanoha, yo lo siento mucho*arrodillándome*

Deje la bandeja en la mesa, porque estaba perdiendo el equilibrio por la forma tan repentina de Fate de abrazarme las piernas...

Nanoha.- Fate párate*suspirando*

Fate.- no, hasta que sepa que me perdonas*abrazando sus piernas*

Esta mujer sí que era necia para hacer las cosas y le quise dejar en claro lo que siento…

Nanoha.- no se Fate, aun duele tanto ataque de tu parte*mirándome tristemente*

Fate.- por eso dame una oportunidad de remediar mis errores*apretándolas más*

Esta Fate no sabe cuándo rendirse…

Nanoha.- está bien*suspirando cansadamente*Fate.- bien*emocionada*Nanoha.- empecemos desde abajo, somos conocidas*seria*

Fate.-ah, yo quería la oportunidad de cortejarte*sonrojada*

Nanoha.- no lo creo Fate*mirándola*

Fate.- iré despacio por favor, déjame aprender amarte como tú me amas*seria*

Aprender a amarme eso si me ofendió…

Nanoha.- ese es un sentimiento que te nace*seria*

Fate.- lo sé y quiero intentarlo*agachando la mirada*

En el fondo estaba sorprendida…

Nanoha.- ¿Por qué tan de repente?*cruzando los brazos*

Fate.- porque siento algo aquí, pero aún no sé qué es*apuntando su corazón*

Es más densa que la leche condesada…Nanoha.- tú no tienes remedio para la densidad que te rodea*suspirando*

Fate.- por eso déjame descubrirlo, te juro que si hago algo mal, me golpeas y me quiebras las piernas o las costillas o me haces vudú, lo que tú quieras*parándose*

Eso me había gustado, la haría sufrir poco a poco…

Nanoha.- está bien, pero que sea despacio*mirándola*

Se acercó y me beso la mejilla, acto que provoco en mi un sonrojo, después me abrazo por pocos minutos y me soltó…

Fate.- toma*entregándole una caja en forma de corazón*

Fate.- toma*entregándole una caja en forma de corazón*

Me entrego un paquete en forma de corazón de color rojo con un listón amarillo…

Nanoha.- ¿Qué es?*dudando*

No es la primera vez que me hacia una broma de ese tipo, la última vez me dio tremendo susto, que me caí de la silla…

Fate.- solo ábrelo*roja*

Lo abrí y vi que eran mis chocolates favoritos, pequeñas figuras de corazón, con relleno, depende del color es el relleno…

Nanoha.- gracias Fate*sonriendo*

Fate.- Nanoha ¿puedo besarte?*sonrojada*

En el fondo quería decirle que sí, pero hay que tener dignidad y sobre todo malicia…

Nanoha.- con el tiempo tal vez*sentándose*

Se sentó a mi lado, mientras yo comía una galleta, in embargo el destino estaba a su favor pues al caerse un trozo de galleta mi mano rozo accidentalmente su "amigo" no dije nada, ni siquiera me sonrojo, porque sabía disimular muy bien, años de práctica, me pare para ir por un trapo cuando noto su mirada en mí y la veo por el espejo que había en la sala y cuál fue mi sorpresa, era ver a Fate mirándome mi trasero y sobre todo que tenía una ligera carpa en su entre pierna, asi que tome la bandeja más cercana y la lance con tanta fuerza que fue a impactar a su cara…

Nanoha.-pervertido*molesta*

Fate.- lo siento*quitándose la charola*

Nanoha.- ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan asi?*tapándome lo más que podía*

Fate.- ¿asi cómo?*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- olvídalo, el ser hombre te afecta las neuronas*suspirando*

Fate.- ¿Por qué dices eso?*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- eres un pervertido*desafiándolo*

Fate.- Mou Nanoha tiene la culpa*abrazándola*

Que yo tengo la culpa si claro…

Nanoha.- sí, claro, mejor acompáñame a comprar para hacerles una cena rica*tomando su cartera*

Fate.- si*siguiéndola*

Subimos al carro, fuimos directamente al súper y elegí unas pocas cosas, mientras Fate cargaba las cosas mientras íbamos por el pasillo…

Nanoha.- sabes que puedes comprar algo también*mirando las salsas*

Fate.- ¿puedo comprar unos condones?*picándola*

Una vez más me sorprendió a donde llevaba el juego esta mujer…

Nanoha.- ¿para qué?*poniendo una botella en el carro*

Fate.- para no manchar tus sabanas por andar pensando en ti*sonriendo*

Ahora me sale que yo le provoco sus erecciones…

Nanoha.-mmm supongo que puedes, pero mi respuesta es no*seria*

Fate.- Nanoha*mirándola*

Nanoha.- ¿Qué?*viendo las cremas*Fate.- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste de tu problema del corazón?*siguiéndola*

No se cómo se enteró, asi que le daré una respuesta rápida…

Nanoha.- no quería preocuparte*volteándose a verme*

Fate.- sabes que tú eres muy importante para mi tanto que no dejo de pensarte*abrazándola y pegándome a ella*

Me abrazo tanto que algunas personas se nos quedaban viendo y eso provoco mi nerviosismo…

Nanoha.- controla tus hormonas*pegándome un codazo en las costillas*

Oí su quejido y me preocupe, pero mejor lo disimule muy bien…

Fate.- ¿puedo venir a verte?*hincándose*

Mire que se había hincado de nuevo, esta mujer ya me tiene agarrada de los ovarios, pero bien agarrada diría yo…

Nanoha.- Fate párate, estamos haciendo el ridículo*nerviosa*

Fate.- contéstame*suplicándole*

Nanoha.- puedes venir en tus vacaciones si quieres*sonrojada*

Que estúpida fui al decirle eso, le estaba abriendo las puertas de mi casa a mi amor por dos meses y no me quedo de otra que morderme la lengua, salimos del súper y la guie a una farmacia era el momento de regresársela…

Fate.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?*leyendo el letrero*

Nanoha.-espérame aquí*entrando*

Entre y me dirigí al área de condones, compre uno de cada uno, de sabores también, compre unas pastillas anticonceptivas por si las dudas y un lubricante a base de agua, estas dos cosas las guarde en mi bolsa…

Nanoha.- no supe de cuales comprabas asi que compre uno de cada uno*sonriendo*

Note que se sorprendió mucho, asi que el marcador va 1-1…

Fate.- Nanoha, espera*ayudándome con la cajuela*

Nanoha.- Fate, no te molestes tanto*sonriendo*

Fate.- no es molestia, quiero ganarme tu confianza de nuevo*suspirando*

Nanoha.- sigue asi y tendrás mi confianza, mas no mi corazón*entrando al carro*

Sonreí ante este hecho y en el trayecto di vuelta una calle completamente sola, para evitar el tráfico y ahí me quito las llaves, me atrajo hacia ella y creí que me besaría…

Fate.-tengo algo que decirte Nanoha*seria*

Nanoha.- y para decírmelo tienes que estar asi de cerca*molesta*

Se separó de mí y suspiro…

Fate.- mientras tu entrenabas yo por pocas horas conocí a una persona muy especial*sacando su cartera*

Nanoha.-no quiero saber de tu vida amorosa*irritada*

Me daba celos saber que había alguien más aparte de mi…

Fate.- escúchame por favor*molesta*

Nanoha.- bien*mirando al frente*

Fate.- vino una niña del futuro, esa niña trajo una noticia maravillosa, es hija nuestra*enseñándole una foto*

Eso sí me había sorprendido mucho, vi la foto y tenía razón, era una copia exacta de los dos, pero me olvide de un pequeño detalle, este era que había cámaras por seguridad del pueblo y me acorde al ver a un policía darle golpees con la macana al cristal, nos multo con 750 rupias y todo porque Fate no se fijó que había puesto los condones en el pantalón y creyó que estábamos a punto de tener sexo…

Llegamos a la casa pero Fate iba con un chichón que le había dado con la macana que el policía amablemente me presto, en pocas palabras se la arrebate y no solo eso el policía le dio unos macanazos en los costados y yo golpee al policía y me mandándolo a volar…llegamos y Hayate se estaba bañando estaba cantando wanabe de las spice girls, suspire por lo mal que se oía y más de un vecino toco para preguntar si todos estaba bien, incluso pidieron entrar porque creyeron que estábamos matando a una animal…

Vecino.- pobre chica canta como animal en sufrimiento*saliendo de la casa*

Fate.- no se preocupe ella está llamando a su especie en peligro*sonriendo*

No cabía mi cara de vergüenza al oír al viejito decir eso…pero a la vez aguantaba la risa que luchaba por salir…

Cuando se fueron la pareja de viejitos, puse la misma canción un poco alta, pero no tanto para molestar de nuevo a los vecinos y asi dejamos de oír a la pobre de Hayate, me ayudo a preparar la cena, consistía en un ceviche de camarón, con un pescado frito, con vegetales hervidos y arroz, de tomar era refresco, agua y note que estaba mirando al mini bar…¿no lo noto cuando entro?...ignore ese hecho y continúe con lo mío, puse la mesa y los platos, vasos, al salir Hayate comenzamos a comer entre platica…

Al finalizar el fin de semana Hayate se tuvo que regresar porque tenía que hacer la segunda vuelta de exámenes y Fate no porque había pasado todas en la primera, no con buena calificación, pero con 8, asi que me quedare sola con ella toda una semana entera…dios apiádate de mí te lo suplico…

Nanoha.- Fate, el desayuno…*shock*

Quede impactada al ver su cuerpo semi desnudo…

Fate.- gracias, enseguida voy*sonriendo*

Mire una gota deslizarse por su cuello hasta pasar por en medio de esos grandes pectorales y después por ese abdomen marcado para perderse más allá de del resorte del bóxer, me excito ese recorrido e imagine que esa gota eran mis manos…

Nanoha.- te espero afuera*sonrojada y saliendo rápidamente*Sin saberlo el marcador cambio 2-1, me recargue en la pared para tranquilizarme…

Fate.- Nanoha ¿no quieres ir al cine?*acercándome a ella*

Nanoha.- ¿eh?, claro*roja*Fate.- vamos a considerarlo una cita ¿sí?*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- bien*suspirando*

Nos acercamos al comedor y tomamos el desayuno, me ayude a asear la casa y para la noche cada una estaba en su cuarto, yo me bañaba mientras trataba de sacarme las ganas que tenía desde vi esa gotita de agua asi que tome la ducha más fría del mundo, me puse una falda y una blusa pegada con escote y fui a su cuarto…

Nanoha.- Fate…*sorprendida*

Fate.-…*asustada*

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo mis panties favoritas en medio de su "amigote" y vaya que estaba grande, me atemorice al imaginarme mi primera vez con Fate, asi que disimule…

Nanoha.- ¡ESAS SON MIS PANTIES FAVORITAS!*gritando*

Fate.- Nanoha yo…*nerviosa*

Pero no pude continuar porque me sentí mal y me desmayé, sentí que me tomaba en brazos y me sentí caliente…sentí como sus manos quitaban cada prenda que llevaba puesta…sus manos temblaban en el proceso…

Sentí mi cuerpo sumergirse en agua fría, asi que eso me hizo reaccionar…

Nanoha.- ¿Qué haces?*mirándola*

Fate.- tenías fiebre*con una venda en los ojos*

Me dio ternura verla con los ojos vendados con su corbata y para asegurarme salí sin hacer ruido y me acerque con la mano, pasándosela enfrente, efectivamente no veía…

Nanoha.- ¿y porque metes tus manos en el escusado?*riendo*

Fate.- ¿eh?*sacando las manos de ahí*

Nanoha.- tonta*sonriendo*

Fate.-lo siento*caminando torpemente*

Nanoha.- ¿Por qué no nos metemos al jacuzzi de mi recamara?*sonriendo*

Fate.- ¿segura?*caminando y tocando las cosas*

Nanoha.- a veces puedes ser tierna y otras dan ganas de matarte*tomando su mano*

Tome su mano y la encamine hacia mi cuarto sin importarme donde la metió…

Fate.- gracias por la paciencia*entrelazando los dedos*

Entrelazo nuestros dedos y me sentí como si fuera una esposa llevando a su marido para tomar un baño juntos…

Nanoha.- ¿y porque te pusiste la venda?*encaminándola*

Quería saber el motivo de su venda…

Fate.- para no verte mientras te cuidaba*escuchando atentamente*

Nanoha.- gracias*apretando más la mano*

Eso me pareció tierno…

Fate.- ya sabes decencia ante todo*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- eso no pensabas cuando me metías el dedo de niñas*susurrando*

Lo supe siempre, asi que cada vez que dormía en su casa ella me quitaba el pantalón…

Fate.- ¿y cómo nos vamos a meter?*sintiendo un alfombrado*

Nanoha.- tú con el short, yo me pongo un traje de baño*soltándome la mano*

Mi cuarto era alfombrado en tono morado, y camine a mis cajones…La ayude a meterse a la bañera y le quite las vendas que tenía puestas dejándole ver mi traje de baño…

Fate.- Nanoha eres hermosa*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- Fate, gracias*sonrojada*Fate.-Yo,

Prometo amarte atravez de este corazón

con el ímpetu de mis años

y más;

con toda mi piel que,

centímetro a centímetro

te entrego este día.

Con mis ansias de vivir

acumuladas en mi sangre

con el hechizo de tus surtes

que conjuran mis enojos

hoy te regalo

estos tristes ojos

llenos de ti.

Nanoha.-…*impresionada*

No podía creerlo eso venia del corazón y no de la internet como los que me mandaba Yuuno, me sonroje y decidí darle una recompensa…marcador 3-

1Fate.- creo que me pase*sonrojada*

Sin decir nada me senté en sus piernas, pegando mi espalda con su torso, rodeo mi cintura debajo del agua…

Nanoha.- cuando quieres dices cosas hermosas*acariciando sus manos*

Fate.- las diré siempre para ti*susurrando en su oído*

Sonreí al sentir que me recargaba más y pude sentir la calidez de su pecho, estaba permitiendo un poco de contacto físico y no solo eso, me estaba prestando para que descubriera lo que sentía…pero un recuerdo vino a mi mente…

*Fb*Me encontraba preparando mis cosas para dormir en casa de Fate-chan, ya que esta quería que pasáramos el fin de semana juntas, asi que al terminar me encamine a su casa, al llegar me recibió Lindy con una sonrisa, hace unos días Fate tuvo el valor de pedirme en el salón siendo que éramos las únicas de que le mostrara mi trasero, sonrojada lo hice…cenamos algo rico y nos pusimos la pijama para dormir después de un baño en donde ella me dio pellizcos y nalgadas, cosa que me sorprendió…teníamos 10 años...

Al dormir sentí que alguien me destapaba y me quitaba mi pantalón, para después bajar mis panties, poco rato después sentí algo húmedo y abrí los ojos, pude distinguir la silueta de Fate entre mis nalgas y esta pasaba su lengua por en medio, solté u ligero gemido apenas escuchable, después sentí un poco de dolor y mire disimuladamente y gracias al espejo que tenía en su closet pude ver que me estaba metiendo un dedo, lo metía y sacaba una y otra vez, hasta que pude sentir un ligero orgasmo, me coloco las panties y se acostó, al día siguiente.. le pregunte y me dijo que a lo mejor me las quitaba cuando dormía…yo sabía que eso era mentira...

*fin Fb*

Comencé a moverme recordando esa sensación que me gusto, inconscientemente hice que el amigo de Fate se parara y al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me sonroje, pues sentía que el amigo de Fate se me clavaba entre mis nalgas y las manos de Fate, una estaba en mi cintura y otra acariciándome el muslo interno, seguí un moviéndome de esa manera…

Fate ya estaba al límite, salí del jacuzzi y camine a la regadera con su mirada en mí, me quite el traje y me voltee dándole una mejor vista…

Nanoha.- (yo lo provoque asi que debo hacerme responsable)

Fate salió y se quitó la camiseta y el short, olvide mencionar que el baño era amplio, dejándose solo los bóxer, se acercó a mí y me abrazo, rodee con mis piernas su cintura…

Fate.-espero poder cumplir tus expectativas*roja*

Nanoha.- descuida aun soy virgen*sonriendo*

Me sonroje al sentirlo, mas no quitaba la mirada de Fate, estaba expectante, me bajo y me acomodo en el frio mármol, mas no se quitó el bóxer, se acomodó encima mío, mis manos acariciaban su torso, su mirada seguía fijada en mi…

Fate.- Nanoha*mirándome con ternura*

Nanoha.- estas más marcado *pasando mis manos por su vientre*

Fate.- Nanoha*acercándose al cuello*

Me comenzó a besar el cuello, todo era muy despacio y sensual, mis manos le bajaron el bóxer y sentí su excitación en mi abdomen…

Fate.-no quiero que tu primera vez sea una calentura de momento*sonrojada*

Nanoha.- ni yo, pero podemos un poco tal vez*agitada*

Comenzamos a acariciarnos y explorarnos, note que miraba mucho mi trasero, lo hice a un lado y me pare a cerrar la llave de agua, camine sensualmente a mi recamara, donde puse el aire acondicionado para que no se oyera, me acosté en la misma posición que me ponía cuando era niña, sentí su presencia…

Nanoha.- ¿recuerdas? Como cuando éramos niñas*sonrojada*

Fate.- ¿Cómo lo sabias?*roja*

Nanoha.- hazlo de nuevo*sonrojada*

Continuara…

* * *

gracias a Hazel y a Berenice por su colaboracion

ya que sin un titulo adecuado no hubiese actualizado pronto

y a berenice por su insistencia con el limon XD


	16. XV ROMPIENDO BARRERAS

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

XV ROMPIENDO BARRERAS La había visto irse al cuarto, agitado, me pare y salí al cuarto, cuando la veo, recuerdo la posición en que la ponía cuando era niña, sonreí, ella si se había dado cuenta de cuando asi eso… Me acerque a su trasero y comencé a tocarlo suavemente… Nanoha.- ah*sonrojada* No me espere más y comencé a lamer, Nanoha gemía mas conforme mi lengua humectaba la zona, tantee terreno y metí un poco mi lengua… Nanoha.- ah…duele*agitada* Sonreí y comencé con algo más pequeño, introduje mi dedeo en su cavidad, lo moví despacio para no lastimarla… Nanoha.- ah….ah*cerrando los ojos* Mi sonrisa se ensancho más al oír su hermosa voz agitada, le di la vuelta lentamente, sin dejar de mover mi dedo, al tenerla volteada, mi boca se hizo dueña de sus senos… Nanoha.- Fate-chan pareces un bebe*sonrojada* Mi boca succionaba, mordía y chupaba los senos de Nanoha hasta dejarlos duros, baje un poco más, besando todo a mi paso, hasta que llegue a su entrepierna… Nanoha.- ¿Fate?*asustada* Lamí esa zona sin introducir la lengua… Nanoha.- ah…Fate-chan…ah*tomando de mis cabellos* Endurecí su clítoris, pero quería más, la mire tenía un aspecto tan sensual que hizo que se me pusiera más dura…me pare y me acomode sobre ella, bese su cuello tiernamente… Fate.- Nanoha ¿tienes crema o lubricante?*lamiendo su cuello* Nanoha.-tengo lubricante en mi buro*agitada* Abrí su cajón y me encuentro una botella de lubricante, separo sus piernas con mi cuerpo, ella me mira y sonrió… Fate.- no te lo voy a meter por ahí, lo hare por detrás*sonrojada* Nanoha.-bien*mirando su paquete* Me unte el lubricante en mi miembro y en la cavidad anal de Nanoha, la mire y note como tomo aire, tome mi miembro y lo coloque en su entrada, empuje lentamente… Nanoha.- ah*apretando mis brazos* Apenas había metido la punta y note que su cavidad era muy estrecha, no me moví, porque note que tenía un gesto de dolor y que además estaba sangrando… Fate.- ¿te duele mucho?* mis ojos representaban todo el amor que tenia guardado por ella desde hace tiempo* Nanoha.- dame un respiro*sonrojada* Después de unos minutos, yo quería más, asi que se la clave de un solo golpe… Nanoha.- Fate*gritando* Fate.- lo siento*besando su clavícula* Cuando sentí que ya había pasado cierto tiempo, me comencé a mover… Nanoha.- ah…*sintiendo la primera embestida* Mis cabellos aun húmedos caían sobre su rostro, sus senos rozaban mi torso y los golpeaba en cada embestida, miraba el rostro de Nanoha excitado y húmedo, me acerque más y ahogue sus gemidos en un beso tierno… Nanoha.- Fate-chan….mas…por…favor*excitada* Su rostro excitado me prendió mas y comencé a clavársela más rápido… Nanoha.- ah…ahhh….ah*con los ojos cerrado* Estaba agitado, se sentía tan bien estar haciendo esto, de pronto el celular sonó y ella contesto… Nanoha.- ah…Yuuno*agitada* Al oír pronunciar su nombre hizo que se la metiera más rápido… Nanoha.- no creo…ah…estoy…algo…ocupada*cerrando los ojo* Sonreí al ver que no la dejaba hablar, asi que la alce quedando en una posición más ventajosa, pues mi boca alcanzo uno de sus senos… Nanoha.- ah…no…estoy…agitada*gimiendo* Mordí su seno… Nanoha.- ahhhhh*gritando* Oí que Yuuno preguntaba que estaba pasando, era momento de hacerle decir mi nombre, me acosté dejando a Nanoha sobre mí… Nanoha.- ah…Fate-chan*gritando y sentándose sobre mi* El teléfono cayó a un costado mío… Fate.- oh…si…Nanoha*agitado* Nanoha me vio y vio el teléfono, pero no dejaba de sentarse en mi haciendo la penetración más profunda, puso sus manos en mis pectorales, se escuchaba a Yuuno de fondo, pero no nos importó yo seguí con lo mío…bese a Nanoha mientras agarraba las nalgas a Nanoha… Fate.- ash Nanoha te sientes tan bien*poniendo mis manos en sus senos* Nanoha.- Fate…chan…mas…duro*dejándose caer* Cambie de posición, donde ella se sostenía con sus brazos, tome su cintura y marcaba un ritmo más fuerte… Nanoha.- Fate-chan*gimiendo* Fate.- Nanoha*embistiéndola* Sentí como me la apretaba y ella soltaba un grito… Nanoha.-¡ AHHHHH!*gimiendo* Llegamos a los orgasmos al mismo tiempo, yo solté mi esperma su cavidad y ella me lo apretó...salí de su interior, ella se levantó, nos miramos y nos besamos tiernamente, pero la cosa no acabo ahí, Nanoha se agacho, quedando frente a mi miembro, sin decir nada, se lo metió en la boca, comenzando una fuerte succión… Fate.- ah*tomando su cabeza* Nanoha pasaba su lengua por mi contorno, dándole un ligero mordisco, la mire agitadamente, su boca no se estaba quieta, no solo recorría mi miembro si no lo que había abajo, pase saliva al ver chupaba mi cabeza y la forma en que se lo metía, entonces su mirada se fijó en la mía, lo saco de su boca y paso la lengua por todo, sus manos lo encapuchaban y lo des encapuchaban, mordí mis labios al sentir ese enorme placer… Nanoha.- ¿te gusta Fate-chan?*voz seductora* Asentí y nuevamente se lo metió a la boca, lo trataba como si fuera un dulce, una paleta, me sonroje al verla con los ojos cerrados, chupándolo y lamiéndolo, quería advertirle, pero era demasiado tarde y me vine en su boca, Nanoha abrió la boca y pude ver los restos de mi semen, lo saboreo y lo bebió todo… Nanoha.- Fate-chan es dulce *sonrojada* Nos besamos despacio, mientras mi dedo entraba en ella, cosa que la hizo gemir, acosté de modo que pudiera ser más profunda la penetración, tomo mi miembro y entro ahora con un poco más de facilidad, me lo apretaba, pero no podía dejar de moverme… Al día siguiente desperté y la vi parada frente a la cama, estaba sonrojada, me pare a su lado y vi una pequeña mancha roja, ella seguía parada sin decir nada, camine a la cocina y comencé a preparar un desayuno, cuando unos brazos me rodearon, me voltee y le di un ligero beso en la mejilla… Fate.- amiga ¿Qué pasa?*sonriendo* Note que hizo un gesto, que no supe descifrar, pero su abrazo desapareció… Fate.- ¿Qué pasa?*mirándola* Nanoha.- nada*caminando al pasillo* Vi cuando se fue, me quede pensado en lo que dije, una noche maravillosa y yo le digo amiga, me golpee en la cabeza y corro hasta acorralarla en la pared… Fate.- buenos días amor*besándola tiernamente* Nanoha.- Fate*tomando mi mano* Fate.- ¿sí?*sonriendo* Nanoha.- se te quema la comida*riendo* Corrí a la cocina y apague las llamas del sartén, dejando quemado lo que estaba haciendo, Nanoha rio y me tomo de la mano, guiándome al baño, entre besos nos enjabonábamos, no hicimos nada más, pero Nanoha me invito a desayunar, afuera, asi que fuimos a un restaurante… Pedimos y nos dábamos de comer en la boca, nos tomábamos fotografías, hasta que… Señora.- mira hijo esos jóvenes parecen recién casados*riendo* Nos miramos sonrojados y seguimos comiendo en silencio...fuimos a varios lugares, mientras nos agarrábamos de las manos y anduvimos por toda la plaza, en la noche llegamos a la playa y caminamos un rato, bajo la luna me arrodille, ante su mirada expectante… Fate.- sé que es algo rápido, pero después de lo de anoche, no quiero aplazarlo más*nerviosa* Nanoha.- continua*sonrojada* Fate.-¿quieres ser mi novia?*sacando un ramo de rosas* Vi su mirada llena de ternura y me respondió… Nanoha.- lo siento pero no, lo que tuvimos anoche solo fue sexo y lo sabes, podemos ser amigos con derecho*escondiendo su mirada* No sé por qué me sentí aliviado con su respuesta…con el pasar de los días, lo nuestro no paso más de una amistad, durante las noches la hacía mía…sentí algo no estaba bien y me dolía el pecho cada vez que le quería dar un beso en los labios y esta se movía y terminaba de dárselo en otra parte…finalmente me regrese a mi casa todo perturbado por esta situación, en mi viaje de regreso, sentí que la había utilizado para mis fines, pero no podía regresar, debido a que tenía exámenes que presentar, pero me dije a mi mismo que buscaría la forma de aprobar el examen de admisión de ese pueblo y asi no cometer alguna tontería… Al llegar se lo comenté a Hayate y entre las dos aplicaríamos para ingresar al Shirokin… continuara 


	17. XVI ETAPAS DE UN AMOR SIN CORRESPONDER

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

XVI

ETAPAS DE UN AMOR SIN CORRESPONER

Había dejado a Fate en el puerto, me sentía utilizada, me sentía mal por lo que había pasado en la semana, me había gustado tener sexo con Fate, pero solo era eso sexo, donde quedaba el amor, la pasión, éramos amigos con derecho y aunque me hubiese contestado que si aceptaba ser su novia, no me sentiría más que una amiga con derecho a roce y eso es lo que odio de Fate, que no valore lo que tiene, pero yo también dije una verdad a medias, si era virgen por un lado pero jamás afirme que lo era del otro

*Fb*

Fate y yo habíamos peleado muy fuerte y me sentía devastada, tuve que salir de mi casa a tomar aire y ahí lo vi un chico rubio de ojos escarlata, se parecía mucho a ella, se me acerco…

Chico.-¿te sientes bien?*sentándose a mi lado*

Nanoha.- no muy bien*sonriéndole*

Chico.- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?*tomando se mano*

Nanoha.- si*suspirando*

Chico.- dime*sonriendo*

Nanoha.-Qué me invites un helado*dándole un guiño*

El chico sonrió y tomo mi mano, fuimos por un helado, platicamos un poco de todo, me llevo al cine y a cenar, sin decirle nada lo bese y con eso nos despedimos, todo marchaba sobre hojuelas y casi todos los días nos vemos, un día el pleito entre Fate y yo trascendió mucho, tanto que Fate rompió la ventana con su puño, no me bajaba de zorra ni de ofrecida, me enoje tanto que le di una bofetada, ese mismo día el chico me consoló, los besos subieron de tono, las acricias también, la ropa estorbaba, fuimos a un motel a las afueras de la ciudad, si de ofrecida no me bajaba eso haría, coquetearía con varios hombres y mujeres, él sabía que me enamore de mi mejor amigo y me dejaba llamarlo asi, Fate, tanto calor hizo que me humedeciera… Finalmente esa noche el me penetro por primera vez tenía 26 años y yo tan solo 15, comenzamos a tener relaciones durante 3 horas, al terminar él se fue y yo me quede en la ducha pensando, había perdido mi virginidad con un desconocido prácticamente, pero la cosa no acabo ahí después de que vita se fue, busque a una mujer u hombre que quisiera pasar el rato, me topé con mi maestra de cálculo, comenzó a regañarme por estar en un barrio de geishas, pero cuando me llevo a un lugar oscuro me beso y terminamos haciéndolo ahí, esa fue mi segunda vez, la tercera vez fue cuando me tope con un travesti de nombre Fátima, el me llevo al baño y lo hicimos, en total lo hice muchas veces y hacerlo con Fate era mi fantasía…

*fin Fb*

Al recordar eso suspire y tome mi bolsa, salí caminando en vez de tomar el carro, me dirigí a la zona rosa, en donde empecé a buscar con la mirada al más guapo o guapa de la zona, suspire al no tener nada afuera, asi que busque un par de rupias y me metí a un bar, donde pedí una cerveza, cuando una mujer me abraza, nos besamos y terminamos en un hotel de paso…

A la mañana siguiente llegue a mi casa con un poco de cansancio y algo de dolor de cabeza, tome un baño y como ya era medio día decidí pedir pizza para comer algo, mientras llegaba me senté a leer un libro sobre la ingeniería electro química, comencé a repasar los ejercicios ya que eran muy complicados, en eso llego la pizza y me senté en mi sala a comerla mientras estudiaba… Recibí una llamada de Yuuno y no conteste eso fue por 4 llamadas, el hurón todavía no sabe dónde vivo y lo prefiero asi, mi madre me llamo para confirmar que estuviera bien y me recomendó descasar y divertirme lo suficiente, eso hacia cada vez iba en busca de una aventura, asi estuve durante una temporada, hasta que…

Nanoha.- ¿Fate?*sorprendida*

Fate.- Nanoha, ya vine*feliz*

No sabía cómo decirle a Fate que esperara afuera, pero era demasiado tarde un joven de 23 salió con el torso desnudo…se despidió con la mano y salió de mi casa…

Fate.-¿Quién era el?*molesta*

Nanoha.- un amigo*dándole el pase*

Fate.- un amigo no sale con el torso desnudo*entrando*

Nanoha.- ¿a no? Yo te he visto desnudo *cerrando la puerta*

Fate.- me estas diciendo que es un amigo con derecho*molesta*

Nanoha.- yo no he dicho eso*sonriendo*

Fate.- Nanoha, ¿Qué nos está pasando?*triste* Nanoha.- a mi nada, pero tú eres otro gallo*sentándose*

Fate.- ¿Qué quieres decir?*sentándose*

Nanoha.- quiero decir que tú eres el que cambiaste después de que regresaste de la misión*tomando su teléfono*

Fate.- yo no he cambiado*molesto*

Nanoha.- si has cambiado, piensa, yo solo me arregle, mi actitud sigue siendo la misma, pero tú eres más macho que un mexicano*riendo*

Fate.- vale, si, y por eso metes a cualquiera a tu casa*furioso*

Nanoha.- ¿Qué yo sepa no eres nada mio o sí?*irritada*

Fate.- yo te lo propuse y tú me rechazaste*seria*

Nanoha.- te rechace porque lo decías forzadamente*mirándola*

Fate.- te lo dije de corazón*molesta*

Nanoha.- no tu ataste cabos sueltos cuando esa mañana me dijiste amiga, creíste que después de esa noche tendríamos que formalizar*suspirando*

Fate.- no entiendo*molesta*

Nanoha.- Fate, es fácil, solo sientes deseo por mí en estos momentos*seria*

Fate.- lo sé, lo siento, quiero aprender a amarte*triste* Nanoha.- no se puede aprender a amar, debes sentirlo*sonriendo*

Fate.- también se puede aprender*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- no se puede, amar viene del corazón y del alma, como cuando no creías que tu madre Presia hacia algo malo, eso es amor de hija, en mi caso, cuando creí que eras el centro de mi universo, cuando creí que eras todo para mi, eso es amor de amante*mirándola*

Fate.- ¿creíste? Ósea que ya no*mirándola triste*

Nanoha.- tal vez mis relaciones de un Dia hayan servido para desahogarme y olvidarme de ti por un rato, pero ahora Fate, todo lo que siento hacia ti es más que nada pena y un poco de compasión, pues todo esto es nuevo para ti*sonriendo*

Fate.- ¿nuevo? Como te dije siento algo, pero aun no descifro por ti*mirándola*

Nanoha.- tomate tu tiempo*mirándola tristemente*

Fate.-¿ qué sucederá?*suspirando*

Nanoha.- pues yo seguiré con mi plan de vida, pero también buscare un amor*nerviosa*

Fate.- no me vas a esperar*triste*

Nanoha.- tú me pediste una oportunidad y aun lo tienes*acariciando sus cabellos*

Fate.- no te arrepentirás*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- espero que no*feliz* Fate acomodo su maleta en mi cuarto, mientras yo preparaba algo de cenar, era un Dia algo extraño, no se porque sentí que habría mucho que lastimar…

Fate.- entonces dejaras tu vida fiestera*apareciendo*

Nanoha.- no, al contrario no tengo vida fiestera, pero tengo sexo ocasional con la persona que me gusta físicamente*sirviendo *

Fate.- ¿ y donde quedo yo?*tomando sus cubiertos* Nanoha.- en tu habitación, sin hacer ruido*sonriendo*

Fate.- espera, no pasaremos la noche juntos*sorprendida*

Nanoha.- lo nuestro fue ocasional Fate, te cumplí lo que querías, ya no tienes porque *comiendo*

Mire que Fate no dijo nada más, termine de comer y me fui a mi cuarto, tome su maleta y la puse en donde corresponde, esta noche no haría nada, pero en las siguientes tendría la visita de un par de chicos, amigos que conoci en la red, no se porque Fate me miraba con cara de tristeza, ya tuvo el sexo que quería, ahora que me deje seguir mi vida...


	18. XVII ETAPA I SUFRIMIENTO

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

XVII

ETAPA I

SUFRIMIENTO

Nanoha no me había dicho nada, solo sabía que ese chico entro un día antes y salió a la mañana siguiente, cada palabra que Nanoha decía me dolía en el fondo del corazón…aun no sabía el motivo del porque no soportaba la presencia de otra persona cerca de ella, con pasos tranquilos camine a la cocina y la vi charlando con un sujeto, mi presencia no importo, asi que pase rápidamente por un poco de refresco y unas frituras, con el mismo ritmo de mis pisadas regrese a mi cuarto, pero podía escuchar sus risas y su plática, prendí el aire y puse un poco de música alta, mi propia decisión me estaba consumiendo en celos, no quería ser como yuno, o si, he visto ese anime sangriento, me da escalofríos diagnosticarme algunos síntomas similares…

Suspire y trate de concentrarme en el estudio, Nanoha no sabía que la verdad es que había venido a presentar el examen en donde ella estudiaría, respire profundamente y fije mi mirada en los libros de sociología y puse atención a un tema en particular "amor u obsesión", comencé a leerlo, poco a poco lo empecé a entender y entendía lo que Nanoha me había querido decir…

"el amor no es cosa de uno, es cosa de dos, si el amor es un simple deseo, entonces la sociedad se basa en deseos, pero el amor es algo más complicado, el amor viene del corazón, viene con detalles que atraen al sexo opuesto o en caso contrario a los del mismo sexo. Un simple gesto puede llevar a la felicidad o al mismísimo infierno, todo depende de la persona a la que se le da dicho detalle, esta puede ser una rosa o algo más simple como una sonrisa"

Comprendí yo había enamorado a Nanoha con mis atenciones y ella me había enamorado con las suyas, leí un poco más…

"cuando uno está enamorado ve cosas en lugares donde no las hay, el objeto de deseo se convierte automáticamente de la propiedad de uno, pero hay que ponernos a pensar en que ese objeto se le puede hacer mucho daño con las palabras más simples como: "amiga/o" o en todo caso "aquí no pasó nada"

Yo había hecho eso con Nanoha el día siguiente, después de que tuvimos sexo, seguí leyendo el capítulo…

"para entender el amor debemos de entender sus etapas, la primera es sufrimiento, cuando el objeto del cual se enamora usa técnicas de seguir con su vida, sin darse cuenta.

Etapa dos, peleas innecesarias, el enamorado considera a todo amigo, hermano, una amenaza para el, ya que siente que la atención que el objeto le da, sea robada y este sea sustituido por completo, esto provocara malentendidos donde solo tendrá como consecuencia el alejamiento del objeto al considerarla inestable sus sentimientos

Etapa tres, comprensión, aquí el individuo se da cuenta de todo mal que hizo y comienza a comprender el daño que le hizo al objeto de su amor, tomara su papel más enserio y buscara la forma de amar más sencilla.

Etapa cuatro, conquista, aquí se busca el que el objeto se sienta atraído de nuevo, comenzando a usar técnicas sencillas y básicas, tomando en cuenta los sentimientos del otro, eliminando a la competencia de manera fácil.

Etapa cinco, felicidad, etapa final donde ambos individuos ya son pareja y forman una familia, no siempre se sigue en este orden y por lo tanto se considera obsoleto, pero se ignora la formación de un amor correspondido"

Leí durante toda la noche el libro, tanto me llamo la atención, que tome apuntes sobre estas etapas, no me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormida, ni menos cuando entro Nanoha y me dejo una bandeja, sentí cuando Nanoha movió un poco mis apuntes, al abrir los ojos, vi un chocolate y un sándwich, estaba cubierta con una manta y un mensaje escrito en mis apuntes…

_Fate: te has esforzado tanto por entenderme, que te has leído un tomo completo de sociedad moderna y espero que lo hayas entendido, además a mí no me engañas, sé que vas a presentar el examen de admisión a Shirokin y por eso me he tomado la libertad en ayudarte a estudiar, no lo tomes como algo más, solo quiero que pases un año más a mi lado. _

_Siempre tuya_

_ Nanoha_

Sonreí ante esta nota, comí lo que me dejo y tome mi segundo libro, iba en la página 12 cuando ella apareció en una pijama de lino de tirantes…

Nanoha.- ¿puedo pasar?*asomándose*

Fate.- es tu casa, no tienes por qué pedir permiso*leyendo*

Nanoha.- ¿Cómo vas?*sentándose en frente*

Fate.- bien, tratando de entender este maldito libro de lógica*frunciendo el ceño*

Nanoha.- ¿te ayudo?*poniendo el vaso sobre el plato*

Fate.- no, gracias*suspirando*

El chico de hace rato, se asomó sonriendo, Nanoha me miro desconcertada, yo solo ignore este hecho y fingí estar estudiando, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo, ella me pidió perdón y se retiró… Suspire y seguí enfrascada en mi estudio hasta que nuevamente me quede dormida rodeada de hojas de ecuaciones en el suelo, olvide mencionar que mi pelo es más corto…

Durante la mañana oí ruido en la casa y la puerta cerrarse, nuevamente oi mi puerta abrirse…

Nanoha.- Fate-chan eres un desastre*levantando las hojas*

Seguí durmiendo pero una mano fría se posó en mi abdomen debajo de mi playera, acariciándolo suavemente…

Fate.- Nanoha tu mano esta fría*abriendo los ojos*

Se sorprendió cuando le dije eso y alejo su mano, yo la tome de nuevo y la puse en mi abdomen, ella sonrió y se sentó arriba de mí, acostándose simplemente sobre mí…

Nanoha.- solo estaremos asi un rato*cerrando los ojos*

Fate.- como gustes*acariciándole la pierna*

Estuvimos asi por un rato más, hasta que sentí que se quedó dormida, la lleve a mi cama y la tape, limpie mi desastre y para no hacer ruido, me puse a estudiar en la sala, suspire, había decidió que para enamorar a Nanoha llevaría a cabo cada paso del libro, tenga o no resultados, lo voy a intentar, pues Nanoha a pesar de que ya no es virgen por ahí, la haría mía, es más Nate tendría que nacer, aun si tengo que ponerme de idiota tras de ella, un momento ya estoy idiota…

Dieron las 3 de la tarde y yo ya tenía la comida lista, ventaja de vivir con una madre tan dedicada como Lindy, hoy que abrían la puerta…

Nanoha.- lo siento, me quede dormida*tallándose los ojos*

Fate.- descuida, tuviste una noche agitada es normal*sonriendo*

La deje sorprendida por mi actitud…

Nanoha.- lamento que hayas oído el ruido*sonrojada*

Fate.- no te preocupes un poco de música distorsiona el sonido*sirviendo*

Me estaba tragando mi orgullo y dándole la mejor cara posible, para hacerla sentir mejor, era la primera etapa la más difícil y depende de mí lo que vaya a durar, asi que respire profundamente y analice mis palabras próximas…

Nanoha.- te ayudare a estudiar, después de bañarme*sonriendo*

Fate.- no te preocupes, de seguro tienes cosas que hacer*poniendo todo en la mesa*

Nanoha.- de hecho tengo que ver a una persona sobre mi situación de adoptar o no a una mascota*pensando*

Fate.- entonces ve, no te preocupes por mí, yo hare mi mejor esfuerzo*mirándola*

Nanoha tomo el teléfono y cancelo su cita con el veterinario para la adopción diciendo que no podía en ese momento…me sonrió y yo solo negué con la cabeza, caí en cuenta de que todavía era importante para ella…

Durante los días siguientes Nanoha se veía con el mismo chico, mientras yo estudiaba, a veces me encontraba en la sala y ellos llegaban otras yo me encontraba en mi cuarto, sufría por las noches lloraba porque había un karma que pagar y cuando lo pague entonces me abrirme paso hacia ella…

Nos la pasábamos estudiando, bueno más yo ella me ayudaba, todos los días nos sentábamos en la sala y ella me explicaba todo lo que no entendía, parecía mi maestra con esas gafas que ocupa para ver…

Fate.-¿desde cuándo usas gafas?*mirándola*

Nanoha.- desde siempre, es que me pongo contactos*sonriendo*

Fate.- mala, nunca me dijiste*haciendo puchero*

Nanoha.- bueno, concéntrese joven Fate, porque mañana es el gran día*seria*

Fate.- si, Nanoha sensei*regresando al libro*

Nanoha.- Mou Fate-chan haces que me sienta vieja*sonriendo*

Fate.- vieja o no, yo te amaría igual*riendo*

Nanoha.- Fate-chan ha cambiado su perspectiva*suspirando*

Seguí estudiando con ella hasta el mediodía, donde me invito a comer afuera…

Nanoha.- Fate-chan le ha echado muchas ganas al estudio*caminando hacia el restaurante*

Fate.- es porque me ayudaste a entender algunos temas*tomando su mano*

Nanoha.- Fate-chan es buena estudiante*entrelazando los dedos*

Fate.- y luego te quejas de que te diga maestra*riendo*

Nanoha.- solo si Fate-chan me lo dice en privado*sonriendo*

Entramos al restaurante y nos sentamos a comer en una mesa apartada de los demás, casi era privada…

Fate.- cuando nos casemos, yo seré quien cubra todos los gastos*viendo el menú*

Nanoha.- (cuando nos casemos, que lindo sonó eso) pues espero que Fate-chan no me deje abandonada por ahí*sonriendo*

Fate.- como te voy a dejar sola si vas a estar llevando a mi hijo en tu vientre*sin apartar la vista *

Nanoha.- pues espero que no seas esos de que son trabajadores y dejan a su familia abandonada*mirándola*

Deje el menú en la mesa y me pare de mi lugar, camine hasta el de ella y me senté…bese sus labios tiernamente…

Fate.- nunca*separándose*

Nanoha.-más te vale*besándola d nuevo*

Nos besamos tiernamente durante unos minutos, después pedimos nuestros platillos y nos dimos de comer en la boca, fuimos al cine en donde un tipo rudo quiso sobre pasarse con ella…

Chico.- hey mamacita, vente que te hare gozar

Fate.- déjala en paz*empujándolo*

Chico.- mete en tus asuntos

Fate.- ella es mi asunto, después de todo soy su ESPOSO*furioso*

Chico.- vente conmigo hermosa

Fate.- HE DICHO SOY SU ESPOSO*golpeándolo*

Los de seguridad llegaron rápidamente, mientras yo con mi mano lastimada abrazada a Nanoha, se lo llevaron arrestado, Nanoha estaba nerviosa y la senté en una banca cercana…

Fate.- ¿estás bien?*pegándola más a mi*

Nanoha.- si, gracias por defenderme*sonriendo*

Fate.- lo hare toda la vida*besándola*

Nanoha.- Fate tu mano*preocupada*

Fate.- no importa*feliz*

Nos metimos al cine, donde no la deje de abrazar, la sentí tan cómoda en mis brazos, que no la solté en toda la película…salimos del cine y nos fuimos a la casa a descansar…

Nanoha.- déjame curar tu mano*yendo por el botiquín*

Fate.- no es necesario*nerviosa*

Nanoha no me oyó y me sentó en el sillón, donde comenzó a curar mi mano con algo de alcohol, desinfectante y vendas…

Nanoha.- listo*besando*

Fate.- con esos cuidados y ese beso, ya está que me cure*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- Fate tengo algo que confesarte*agachando la mirada*

Fate.-¿Qué sucede?*preocupada*

Nanoha.- te he estado engañando todo este tiempo*triste*

Fate.- ¿Cómo?*asustada*

Nanoha.- nunca he dormido con un hombre o una mujer, son actores los que fingen que hacemos algo, tú no te diste cuenta pero el chico durmió en el sillón*roja de vergüenza*

Al oír eso mi corazón latió con más fuerza que nunca…

Fate.- ósea que lo que publicaste en tu perfil era mentira*feliz*

Nanoha.- si*agachando la mirada*

Fate.- eso es cruel*fingiendo molestia*

Nanoha.- lo se*suspirando*

Fate.- por lo tanto os obligo a que seas mi novia*señalándola con el dedo

* Nanoha.- un castigo que estoy dispuesta a cumplir*sonriendo*

Fate.- oye no es un castigo, será un privilegio*sonriendo*

Cierro mis ojos y una luz blanca me envuelve, regresando a mi forma femenina…

Nanoha.- extrañaba esa forma tuya, ser hombre te afecta el cerebro*feliz*

Suspire ante lo dicho y me arrodille frente a ella…

Fate.- ¿quieres ser mi novia?*sonrojada*

Note que se llevaba su tiempo en responder…

Fate.- te recuerdo que es si o si*seria*

Nanoha.- tanta seriedad tuya me da miedo*riendo*

Fate.- Nanoha*mirándola* Nanoha.- mira qué bonita esta la luna*mirando por la ventana*

Fate.-…*con un tic en el ojo*

Nanoha.- si, acepto, casarme contigo*riendo*

Fate.- ya lo dijo no se puede echar para atrás*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- hey yo solo bromeaba*inflando los cachetes*

Fate.- no, ya lo dijiste*riendo*

Nanoha.- Mou Fate-chan me puso el castigo más cruel*riendo*

Nos abrazamos entre risas y besos, éramos novias oficialmente…

Nanoha.- acepte porque me lo dijiste de corazón*besándome*

Fate.- perdóname por ser tan densa*feliz*

Nanoha.- con todos tus defectos asi te quiero*abrazándome*

Fate.- supongo que ahora me tendré que mudar a un barrio cercano al tuyo*pensando*

Nanoha.- claro que no, que tal si aparece una zorra y te quiere arrebatar de mis brazos, eso si que no usted vivirá conmigo*cruzándose de brazos

* Fate.- pero…*apenada*

Nanoha.- todo lo que necesites te lo daré yo, como una joven pareja de recién casados, donde la esposa mantiene al marido*riendo*

Fate.- deja ya las novelas de televisa*riendo*

Nanoha.- Mou pero señorita Laura*riendo más*

Nos reímos mucho y durante la noche dormimos abrazadas una con la otra, seré mujer en esta nueva aventura, pero con lago de ventaja y esa es que Nanoha está marcada por mi…. El libro tenía razón cuando se ama de verdad las etapas sobran y...

El libro tenía razón cuando se ama de verdad las etapas sobran y yo pase por todas las etapas… 


	19. XVIII SUEGROS, EMBARAZOS Y LA PREPARATOR

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

XVIII SUEGROS, EMBARAZOS Y LA PREPARATORIA

Me encontraba sentada en la sala de espera en el hospital, Nanoha me informó hace unos días que su regla no le había bajado y fuimos al Dr. a ver que le sucedía, días antes tuvimos la primera vez…

Es raro pero recuerdo como sucedió todo esto…

*Fb*

Hemos salido a citas durante todo el mes, también le habíamos dicho a todos, sus padres, mi madre y amigos, los cuales se alegraron mucho, en la preparatoria me inscribí como mujer, eso de ser hombre tiene sus ventajas, pero no tanto como las de ser una mujer, obviamente había pasado el examen de admisión y Nanoha convenció a mi mama que me mudara con ella, total me mude y duermo en su habitación, no era necesario tener relaciones ni nada, dormíamos abrazadas, una cerca de la otra…

Esta noche Nanoha había ido con Hayate para ayudarle con su mudanza, mientras que yo después de varias semanas creí que era necesario, arregle mi ropa, que me pondría este día, había ido a misiones y ganaba lo suficiente, para las dos, asi que desde la entrada del departamento, hasta el cuarto hice un camino de rosas rojas y velas, el otro camino era de ambos colores rojo y blanco y este llevaba al balcón, hice una cena romántica, Hayate ya sabía de mi plan y por eso le pidió ayuda a ella, continúe arreglando la casa y el cuarto, puse en la cama pétalos blancos en forma de corazón y en las esquinas una F y una N… me metí a bañar y al salir, suspire no me pondría en forma de chico asi que use esa magia de nuevo haciendo que en mi forma de chica apareciera mi amigo, sonreí y me puse un bóxer rojo, un pantalón negro, con una camisa blanca con corbata negra y un chaleco con saco negro, estaba todo listo, cuando Nanoha abre la puerta…

Fate.- no prendas la luz y sigue los pétalos combinados*esperando en el balcón*

Nanoha.- está bien*sonriendo*

Nanoha había llegado a mi y se quedó sorprendida, en la mesa había una ensalada, vino, espagueti y carne de cordero bañada en salsa de champiñón, se acercó a mí y me abrazo…

Nanoha.- ¿a qué se debe esto?*abrazándome*

Fate.- es una ligera celebración por las 6 semanas que hemos estado juntas*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- es verdad hoy se cumplen las 6 semanas*separándose*

Fate.- ahora mi lady, tome asiento*retirando la silla*

Nanoha se sentó y pegue la silla a la mesa, donde el platillo estaba servido, había comprado tela negra para evitar que los vecino vieran…empezamos a comer tranquilamente con una música de fondo… después la invite a dar un ligero baile en medio de lo que era antes la sala y ahora era un pista, de ahí la lleve al baño donde mi quite el saco y me arremangue las mangas mi camisa lo puse a un costado, le quite su ropa que consistía en una falda blanca, con una blusa rosa, también le quite la ropa interior…

Fate.- aun te sonrojas*sonriendo*

No dijo nada y la metí al jacuzzi donde se relajó al sentir mis manos masajeando los hombros al poco rato le serví champagne rosa y masajeaba sus hombros tensos aun, ella bebía esa bebida rosa, sonreí ante el hecho de que aún no había visto su habitación, le ayude a salirse del jacuzzi, tome una toalla y la seque, para después ponerle una bata, la encamine al cuarto para que no se resbalara…

Nanoha.- ya veo tus intenciones Fate-chan*sonriendo*

Fate.- ¿Cuáles intenciones?*sonriendo*

Aun lado de la cama estaba la botella de champagne abierta y una fuente de chocolate…ella se sentó en la cama, mientras yo la veía de pie, me quito el saco y lo aventó lejos, después me comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, la avente a un lado, continuo con mi pantalón, desabrochando primero el cinturón…

Me dejo en boxers y en bra, el cual también desapareció, se quitó la bata y se acomodó, dejando su anatomía a mi vista, tome un cucharon de chocolate y lo pase por sus piernas y muslos…

Nanoha.- está un poco caliente*sonriendo*

Fate.- es mejor asi*mirándola*

Comencé a comerme ese chocolate lentamente, mientras la veía sonrojada ante este hecho, después puse un poco más en su abdomen y de nuevo las piernas, en realidad la cubrí de chocolate y deje que escurriera el chocolate entre sus piernas, con la legua comencé a comérmelo lentamente empezando por sus senos redondos, me detuve un momento y lamiéndolos chupándolos suavemente, los puse duros y seguí por su abdomen, lamiéndolo suavemente de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, pase a sus piernas, ella soltó un ligero gemido, después de evitar gemir levemente…

El chocolate que quedo, tiene forma de panties, bese a Nanoha tan apasionadamente, cuando ella abrió un poco su boca , deposito un poco de su saliva, el cual provocó que Nanoha tuviera unos ojos azules con destellos rojo, la había marcado, gracias a que mi madre me había dicho como marcar a alguien para siempre y esa era esta forma, con mis manos separe sus piernas, mientras con la lengua quitaba el chocolate de encima, Nanoha gemía y se agarraba de las sabanas, con mi lengua abrí sus labios y acaricie su clítoris, el cual mordí, succione, bese, se puso duro…

Fate.- Nanoha, voy a meter mi dedo*agitada*

Nanoha.- Fate-chan*agitada*

Metí mi dedo por su cavidad anal, mientras mi lengua lamia su vagina…

Nanoha.- Fate-chan…ahhh….da…melo*gimiendo*

La mire y me quite mis boxers, dejando al descubierto mi pene parado, al verlo Nanoha lo puso en su boca, donde lo chupaba, puse mis manos detrás de su cabeza y le marcaba el ritmo…

Fate.- ahh…Nanoha….asi*agitada*

La mire agitadamente y vi que su lengua pasaba por mi cabeza menor, dándole ligeros chupetones y lamidas, para de nuevo metérselo, mientras que su mano subía y bajaba de su tronco…Me dolía de lo duro que estaba y ni porque estaba en su boca me venía, Nanoha paro y se acostó de nuevo, tomándolo me puso encima de ella y lo llevo a su entrada virginal…

Fate.-¿estas segura?*agitada*

Nanoha no dijo nada solo metió un poco la punta, ya no podía con la excitación y lo metí lentamente, me puse sobre mis rodillas para ver mejor como entraba, rezaba porque fuera virgen, al sentir su barrera, la mire a los ojos y puse mi mano sobre la suya, de una embestida entro y mire un rastro de sangre que había salido de su cavidad…

Nanoha.- AHHHHH*apretando mi mano*

Me acosté encima de ella, sin ponerle todo mi peso sosteniéndome con mis brazos, no me movía porque sabía que le dolería…

Fate.- ¿estás bien?*chupando su cuello*

Nanoha.- me duele un poco*con lágrimas de los ojos*

Fate.- concéntrate en mis besos y acaricias*masajeando su seno*

Nanoha.- bien*cerrando los ojos*

Nanoha cerró los ojos mientras con mi mano acariciaba su seno y con mi boca lamia su cuello, pasando unos minutos comencé a moverme…

Nanoha.- ahh Fate-chan*gimiendo*

Sentí como me lo apretaba al volverlo a meter…

Nanoha.- ahhh…fa...te…chan*agitada*

Fate.- ahhh*gimiendo*

Mis embestidas eran suaves y constantes…

Nanoha.- Fate-chan más rápido…ahhh*cerrando los ojos*

Me movía más rápidamente, pero mi pene aun no entraba del todo, lo tenía hasta la mitad, tome una bocanada de aire y lo metí todo…

Nanoha.-ahh…mas…Fate…mas*gimiendo*

Aumente un poco la velocidad y cada vez era más el apretón, la vi toda sonrojada con los ojos abiertos y gimiendo mi nombre, cada vez me pedía más duro, sus piernas rodearon mi cadera, mientras yo la embestía con fuerza, para ahogar u poco sus gemidos, la bese, ella entre abrió los ojos, mientras introducía mi lengua hasta lo más profundo que podía, sus gemidos aun eran audibles, pero mis embestidas no, sentía como me lo apretaba tan fuerte, llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, de hecho me vine dentro de ella…no podíamos parar y volvimos a hacerlo

Al día siguiente…

Me levante, ya no tenía pene, pero mi cabello estaba muy desarreglado aun lado de mí, me talle los ojos y vi a una Nanoha saliendo del baño totalmente desnuda con el cuerpo húmedo…

Fate.- buenos días*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- buenos días*feliz*

Fate.- ¿Cómo te sientes?*preocupada*

Nanoha.- bien, me dejaste algo llena y se te olvido usar esto*aventándole en la cara un condón*

Fate.- lo siento, me deje llevar por el momento no creí que tendríamos relaciones por ahí*roja*

Nanoha.- ya ni modo, pero eso si me dejaste al tope*sonriendo*

Nos dimos un beso y nuestro día empezó…

*Fin FB*

Desde ese día paso una semana y el día lunes para ser exacto… *FB* Habíamos regresado temprano ese día fue nuestro primer día de clases en donde, la ceremonia se llevó acabo, yo había elegido criminología y ciencias forenses, llegamos a casa, después de que Nanoha se fue corriendo al baño, no supe porque asi que prepare la comida, había sido un día largo y un poco flojo, Hayate había elegido el área de juegos y lógica, en pocas palabras espionaje… Nanoha.- Fate-chan tengo que decirte algo*roja* Fate.- dime*sirviendo* Nanoha.- te acuerdas cuando tuvimos nuestra primera vez*apenada* Fate.- si, lo recuerdo fue el jueves*mirándola* Nanoha.- recuerdas que te había dicho que en esta semana me bajaba y que siempre era muy puntual*sentándose* Fate.- si*roja* Nanoha.- pues hoy comienza mi periodo*agachando la mirada* Fate.- ah eso, no te preocupes no tendremos nada de acción durante la semana*aliviada* Nanoha.- ese no es el asunto, lo que quiero decir es que no me ha bajado* Fate.- tal vez se deba a un ligero retraso, no todas son exactas*riendo* Nanoha.- lo dice la que nunca ha tenido el periodo*inflando las mejillas* Fate.- Mou Nanoha es mala*fingiendo tristeza* Nanoha.- Fate estoy embarazada*temblando* Fate.-¿eh? *sorprendida* Nanoha.- me he hecho 4 pruebas de embarazo y salió positivo, hice una cita con el Dr., para descartar esa posibilidad, pero estoy segura que si*sollozando* Fate.- Nanoha ¿Por qué lloras?*corriendo a abrazarla* Nanoha.- porque creerás que lo hice para atarte a mi*llorando* Fate.- no creo eso, además ese bebe que viene en camino, si es que es bebe y no un retraso, me hare cargo de ti y de ellos*alzando su mirada* *Fin FB* Y heme aquí esperando una respuesta… Dr.- señorita Testarossa, pase, la señorita Takamachi me dijo de su condición de hermafrodita*sonriendo* Pase a su consultorio donde Nanoha tenía el brazo doblado…

Fate.- ¿hermafrodita?*susurrando*

Nanoha.- lo siento, no se me ocurrió algo más*apenada*

Dr.- muy bien la señorita Takamachi presenta síntomas de penetración vaginal frecuentes, un desgarre enorme en la área donde se supone que se encuentra el himen, ¿desde hace cuánto han tenido sexo?*leyendo el expediente*

Fate- desde el jueves de la semana pasada*roja*

Dr.- pues es muy poco tiempo para lo que indica la revisión*mirándolas*

Nanoha.-¿Qué indica la revisión?*sonrojada*

Dr.- que al menos lleva un año teniendo relaciones

Fate.- se la meto casi todos los días*roja*

Dr.- eso explicaría la situación*sonriendo*

Nanoha.-¿algo más?*roja*

Dr.- solo me queda el hecho de tener que felicitarlas, están embarazadas*sonriendo*

Estaba feliz, tendríamos a Nate con nosotras, pero de pronto recordé algo y me paralice…

Fate.- tus padres me van a matar*desmayándose*


	20. ESPECIAL DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA Ha

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

ESPECIAL DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA **Hazel Nuzhet Melendez Vazquez** **LAURA ** **Laura.- hola buenas tardes a todos los que nos están viendo, yo soy Laura Bozzo, en esta ocasión traemos un caso muy especial dado que es el elenco de la serie Blue Sky de Lena Duchanse, la queja es la siguiente** ***VIDEO*** Shiro.- señorita Laura vengo a decirle que mi hija quedo embarazada de una travesti mujer, que no se deja castrar por mi cuchillo de la justicia*rojo de ira* Momoko.- mi esposo exagera, un nieto es una bendición de dios, además de que Fate, es la mejor opción que tenemos, no pienso dejar a mi hija en manos de un animal*sonriendo* *FIN DEL VIDEO* Laura.- ahí lo tienen señores y el caso se llama "UNA TRASVESTI EMBARAZO A MI HIJA", que pase la familia de la afectada… Entran Momoko y Shiro… Shiro.- hola señorita*saludando* Momoko.- hola Laura*saludando* Laura.- tomen asiento*acomodándose* Toman ambos asiento… Laura.-¿Cómo está eso de que a chica Fate se transforma en hombre y en mujer? Shiro.- es culpa nuestra queríamos que ella fuera novia de mi hija Momoko.- asi que le pedimos al padrino de mi hija que le lanzara un hechizo Laura.- ustedes fueron los que tomaron la decisión, sabían que esto iba a pasar, entonces de que se quejan Shiro.- una cosa es noviazgo y otra muy diferente a que quede embarazada, señorita Laura Laura.- Momoko dice que ella está encantada con la idea de tener un nieto, veamos lo que dice su hija *VIDEO* Nanoha.- papa yo estoy consciente de que no era en el momento para tener un bebe, pero las cosas se dieron asi Fate.- yo me pienso hacer cargo del bebe, me casare con su hija y are todo de la forma correcta Lindy.- Fate hará todo bien porque ama a esa niña *FIN DEL VIDEO* Laura.- que pasen la pareja y la madre de la travesti Entran Nanoha y Fate tomadas de la mano, escoltada por Lindy… Fate y Nanoha.- hola Laura Laura.- señor Shiro ya oyó se hará cargo del bebe Shiro.- ella es mi bebe y es mía Fate.- ya le dije que me voy a casar con ella, ¿Qué más quiere? Laura.- ¿te harás cargo del bebe? Fate.- claro Laura.- ¿amas esta niña? Fate.- con toda el alma Shiro.- eres una travesti, como puedes embarazar a mi bebe*sacando el cuchillo* Laura.- Lindy usted ¿Qué opina? Lindy.- conozco a Fate y se que ella no abandonara a Nanoha Laura.- Shiro he tenido casos peores, estas dos se aman, ¿Por qué tanto melodrama? Shiro.- porque es mi bebe Laura.- Shiro los hijos crecen y toman decisiones propias Shiro se para y se lanza contra Fate, Lindy se le sube a la espalda para detenerlo y Momoko solo sonríe… Laura.- ayúdenme a separar a esos dos suegros, que pase Lena para ver cómo se arregla esto Lena.- hola Laura Laura.- dime Lena ¿cómo resolveremos esto? Lena.- en el tercer cap. pondré Lindy vs Shiro Laura.- apoyarías a estas chicas Lena.- dejan buenas críticas y eso sube su ganancia, además el público las adora, prácticamente ganan más que yo Laura.- Shiro deje ese cuchillo que va a sacarle un ojo a alguien Shiro.- jamás Laura.- Nanoha ¿te piensas casar? Nanoha.- si es con Fate, entonces si Laura.- sepárenme a Shiro de Fate, que me la deja estéril de por vida Lena se pone a separarlos mientras Lindy sigue tratando de que Shiro se caiga… Fate.- acépteme como su nuera Momoko.- por mi está bien, confió mucho en ti Shiro.- lo único que quiero es ver virgen a mi hija Laura.- Shiro eso no es posible, Fate ya se la clavo mas de cien veces Nanoha.- fueran más de doscientas veces Shiro se saca de encima a Lindy y teclea a Lena, Lindy se abraza a la pierna de Shiro, mientras que Fate se esconde detrás de Laura Laura.- vete para allá Fate, que la golpeada voy hacer yo y que alguien llame a una ambulancia que la escritora ya se fue al más allá Nanoha.- papa ya basta Shiro.- jamás, asi tengas que ser monja, lo serás Fate.- Shiro razone Lindy.- deje de ser tan infantil por dios Shiro arrastraba a Lindy por el set Laura.- esto será todo por hoy en el próximo programa se llamara "perdóname nuera" 


	21. XIX SEP PARTE II

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

XVIII SUEGROS, EMBARAZOS Y LA PREPARATORIA PARTE II Desperté en una camilla en el hospital, mi cabeza tenía una venda, lo primero que vi es a Nanoha con una mirada de preocupación, suspire y me senté… Nanoha.- Fate-chan ¿Cómo te sientes?*preocupada* Fate.- bien, un poco mareada*sonriendo* Nanoha.- me alegro*aliviada* Dr.- te desmayaste y te golpeaste con el borde del escritorio, prácticamente te abriste la cabeza*señalando* Nanoha.- sangraste un poco y eso me asusto*agachando la mirada* Dr.- nada que unos puntos no puedan arreglar*riendo* Salimos del hospital y nos fuimos directamente al departamento, al llegar… Fate.- tenemos que decirle a tus padres*sentándose en el sofá* Nanoha.- lo sé, ya convoque una reunión para esta semana* sonriendo* Fate.- ¿eh?, bueno supongo que podemos partir hoy mismo, perderemos la primera semana de clases*parándose* Nanoha.- si, le dije a Hayate que tomara apuntes por ambas*tomando un vaso* Fate.- en ese caso empacaremos un poco de ropa*sonriendo* Nanoha.- si*bebiendo* Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y acaricie suavemente su vientre sobre el uniforme, ella sonrió… Fate.- finalmente un hijo tuyo y mío*susurrando en el oído* Nanoha.-si*sonrojada* Alce su falda y acaricie sus muslos mientras ella evitaba soltar un gemido, bese su cuello suavemente, mis manos ya estaban entrando en sus muslos internos, mi lengua bajaba y subía por su cuello, mis manos desabrocharon su blusa, dejando a la vista su sostén rosa, deslice mis manos a sus senos, acariciándolos suavemente… Nanoha.- ahhh*gimiendo* Le baje sus panties hasta las rodillas, comencé a estimular a su clítoris suavemente, ya sentía mi como mi amiga se mostraba erecto ante la situación, Nanoha tenía su mano acariciando mi erección, mis besos bajaron a su hombro recién descubierto, mis manos acariciaba su entrada, me agache y con mi lengua acariciaba sus clítoris, su humedad era deliciosa, su clítoris se puso duro y acaricie su entrada… Nanoha.- Fate-chan…para…debemos….empacar*agitada* No escuche más me baje los boxers que llevaba ese día, lo tome con la mano y con la punta acaricie su entrada, lo fui metiendo pegando a Nanoha al muro cerca de la barra… Nanoha.- ahhh*gimiendo* Lo metí lentamente y lo sacaba rápidamente, mis manos no dejaban de darle pellizcos a sus pezones, mis embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas, mis manos no dejaban de moverse en sus senos, masajeándolos suavemente…mis manos tocaban la pared y evitaba que Nanoha se lastimara con la pared, sentía como me la apretaba cada vez más, hasta que me vine de nuevo dentro de ella… cuando salí de su interior, sonreí, pero lo que me vino después fue un tremendo golpe… Nanoha.- Mou Fate-chan, te dije que había que empacar*fingiendo enojo* Fate.- pero como no lo iba hacer si cuando estemos en tu casa, no va haber oportunidad*sobándose* Nanoha se sentó y abrió las piernas, mostrándomela, sonreí ante el hecho de que quería un rato más, me pare y me acerque, tomando mi pene me acerque a su vagina, pasándolo lentamente para después introducirlo, ese lugar se ha convertido en mi favorito, de ahí la boca y de ahí el ano, comencé a meterlo y a sacarlo… Nanoha.- ahhh…Fate…mas….mas*agitada* La penetre más fuerte, tocando asi su punto G… Nanoha.- ahh Fate*mordiendo mi hombro* No dejaba de penetrarla con más fuerza, haciendo que Nanoha se retorcía de placer, mi sonrisa apareció… Fate.-( asi que esto me perdía desde hace tiempo)*sonriendo* Nanoha, me miro y entre jadeos me dijo… Nanoha.- pudimos haberlo hecho desde niñas, si tú te lo hubieses permitido aceptar*jadeando* Fate.- lo sé, por eso ahora no saldré de ahí*sonriendo* Nanoha.- pues tendrás que hacerlo*apretando mis brazos* Efectivamente habíamos llegado al orgasmo y nuevamente me vine dentro de ella, seguía caliente, pero Nanoha tenía razón tenemos que irnos rápidamente, le ayude ponerse de pie y nos fuimos al cuarto a bañarnos y a ponernos a preparar maletas… Nanoha.- este departamento no cabremos los 3*doblando una blusa* Fate.- podemos comprar una casa entre las dos*cerrando la maleta* Nanoha.- me parece bien*besando mis labios* Salimos del departamento, tome las llaves de la camioneta y antes de salir, pasamos por una tienda de autoservicio, compramos unos chocolates, una agua grande, unas frituras, unas revistas para Nanoha y unos refrescos, salimos de ahí y tomamos el camino más largo , pasamos por el puente en vez de tomar el ferry, el viaje duraría aproximadamente 4 horas de autopista más 1 hacia la casa, si es que había trafico…mientras Nanoha comía unos chocolates y leía, yo manejaba tranquilamente, no quería tener algún accidente y más como está el clima de lluvioso, por suerte nuestra no había muchos autos, pero la niebla hacia que se viese menos, por lo tanto tenia las luces prendidas, Nanoha alzo la vista y me miro, la niebla se estaba haciendo más densa, nos miramos y decidí aparcar a un lado de la autopista, dejando la luz encendida… Reasing Heart. - Master the magic fog is caused by distance Fate.- (tal vez se trate de Sam) Bardiche, localiza la fuente y envíala a mi madre*preocupada* Bardiche.- yes master Me preocupaba el hecho de que Sam sea el que mande la niebla y eso solo se puede imaginar dos cosas, 1 que sabe que somos pareja y este ardido y 2 que tenga un accidente y Nanoha pierda a mi hijo, pero ninguna ocurriría, sabía que no debía de manejar hasta que se disipara, pero Nanoha estaba un poco nerviosa, si la dejaba sola la atacaba, si me quedaba, no se quitaría la niebla, estaba un poco ansiosa, hasta que poco a poco se quitó por sí sola, estaba aliviada por el hecho de que no dejaría a Nanoha sola, puse en marcha la camioneta de nuevo y Nanoha se tranquilizó y siguió con lo suyo, mas no yo, estaba alerta a todo… Nanoha.- Fate-chan llegaras a casa con delirios de persecución*bajando la revista* Fate.- lo siento amor*viendo el camino* La mire de reojo y note que se había sonrojado… Nanoha.- Sam estará quieto*sonrojada* Fate.-¿eh?*sorprendida* Nanoha.- Fate-chan yo me entero de todo, asi que para que tengas el nivel de Sam, necesitas entrenar todos los días*sonriendo* Fate.- y eso hare, protegeré a mi bebe y a ti*tocando su vientre* Nanoha.- te estas tomando muy en serio el rol de papa*riendo* Fate.- claro, mi hijo viene en camino, tu serás mi esposa un día de estos y nadie nos va a separar*sonriendo* Nanoha.- muchas palabras y poca acción*sonriendo* Fate.- Nanoha ¿Qué sabes de Sam?*mirándola de reojo* Nanoha.- se muy poco, es hijo del que no debe ser nombrado, líder oscuro que hizo una guerra y casi destruye el planeta, mi tío Oro fue uno de sus seguidores, pero de ahí en fuera no se mas*bajando la revista* Fate.- yo sé que él quiere contigo, incluso Hayate dijo que te vio teniendo sexo con el*suspirando* Nanoha.- ese día me fui a casa, lo que sé es que Sam usa técnicas de ilusión o clon de sombra idéntico al enemigo y eso de seguro es lo que vio*sonriendo* Fate.- yo también lo vi en un callejón haciéndotelo*mirando de reojo* Nanoha.- pues fue una ilusión, Sam siempre me amo, desde que mi hermano iba en la secundaria, sentía una atracción hacia mi*recordando* Fate.-pues ahora debe saber que me perteneces y que yo soy la única que puede tocarte*sonriendo* Nanoha.- obvio y ya me dejaste marcada y tengo un hijo tuyo*acariciándome mi mejilla* Tome su mano y la bese… Fate.- te amo bebe*feliz* Nanoha.- yo también te amo*sonriendo* Seguí manejando con su mano entrelazada con la mía, Nanoha me daba de comer frituras en la boca y cuando esperamos una caseta, ella tomo agua y me beso pasando el agua de su boca a la mia, sonreímos y pagamos para tener que pasar… 


	22. XX SHIRO VS LINDY

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

XIX SHIRO VS LINDY

Era casi las 6 cuando llegamos a Uminari, no hubo mucho tráfico, Fate conducía de manera tranquila, me había dormido solo una parte del recorrido, me sentía un poco cansada, de tanto velar los sueños de Fate, a lo lejos vimos a nuestras familias, entre ellos Yuuno, el chico aún seguía intentándolo, pero con la noticia que va a recibir, espero que lo desanime, también espero que no tenga que convertirse al lado enemigo…

Fate.- ese menso no se rinde nunca*molesta*

Nanoha.- déjalo después de esta noticia, no creo que se acerque a mi amor*acariciándole la mejilla*

Nos bajamos y fuimos recibidas en abrazos y besos, nos dieron las buenas porque ya somos novias, pero aún faltaba lo mejor, les pedí que se fueran a la sala, donde casi todos se sentaron, yo me senté en la mesa y Fate quedo de pie, sabía que ella quería da esa noticia, incluso Yuuno se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi mano, cosa que molesto a Fate…

Fate.- bueno, gracias por venir de forma espontánea, queremos comunicarles un hecho importante*irritada*

Yuuno no dejaba de insistir en que saliéramos para platicar y saber en dónde vivía…

Fate.- es una noticia esperada para algunos e inesperada para otros, pero lo cierto es que*molestándose*

Yuuno me tomo del brazo e insistía en que me pusiera de pie cosa que irrito al padre de mi hijo…

Fate.- Nanoha y yo tenemos que decirles*furiosa*

Yuuno me acababa de besar en la comisura de los labios y tenía una sonrisa de idiota, pero note la furia de mi novia y decidí alejarme de Yuuno, pero al dejar un espacio aprovecho y se sentó, entrelazando su mano con la mía, pero yo no la cerré y tenía la mano abierta…

Fate.- Nanoha está embarazada*mirando feo a Yuuno*

Hubo un silencio, me solté de Yuuno y entrelace mi mano con la de Fate, quien se puso en medio de nosotros, Fate me abrazaba y paso lo que suponía que pasaría…

Yuuno.- mentira*molesto*

Fate.- mira las tu si quieres hurón*sacando la prueba de sangre*

Yuuno.- ¿Cómo sabes que no es mío?*desafiante*

Fate.- obvio, porque no sabes donde vive y yo vivo LAS 24 HORAS DEL DIA CON ELLA*furiosa*

Mi madre tomo a Yuuno del cuello y cual perro lo saco de la casa, aventándolo a un camión de basura que pasaba por ahí, se volvió a sentar y tomo las pruebas de sangre y ultrasonido, el siguiente en pararse fue mi papa, que salió al dojo…

Nanoha.- Fate*susurrándole*

Fate.-¿mmm?*mirándome*

Nanoha.- corre*soltándole la mano*

Mi padre apareció azotando la puerta, vestido como un samurái y su espada, cuando voltee Fate había salido corriendo por la puerta principal y mi papa alzando la espada sobre su cabeza corrió tras ella…los miramos salir disparados, cuando una tercera persona salió disparada, mi madre, mi hermana, Arf , mi hermano, Chrono y yo suspiramos…

Salimos y nos sentamos en la acera, platicando, mi hermano y Chrono pusieron una línea blanca y pegaron en nuestra pared una hoja que decía META, cuando vieron pasar a Fate se pusieron en forma de conductores de programa de carrera de autos…

Fate.- señor Shiro por favor, tenemos que hablar*corriendo*

Shiro.- has metido tu cosa en mi niña*corriendo con la espada*

Lindy.- Shiro cálmese*corriendo*

Chrono.- y vemos que Fate acaba de pasar la línea y va por la segunda vuelta, como lo ves tu Kyoya*tomando un plumón con micro*

Kyoya.- pues el carro Fate lleva la delantera por 1 metro, mientras que el carro Shiro va en segundo seguido de Lindy*usando unos binoculares*

Mientras ellos seguían narrando mi preocupación creció al ver a mi padre correr más…

Shiro.- ven Fate vamos a platicar*sonrisa malvada*

Fate.- no, baje primero el arma

Lindy uso una estrategia más ilógica, se subió al tejado de nuestra casa y espero a que mi padre pasara para caerle encima…

Lindy.- fuera bomba*aventándose*

Por desgracia mi padre se paró y la llevaba pegada como chinche en la espalda, a pesar de que Lindy usaba una llave en el cuello para cortar el aire, mi padre no cedía…

Shiro.- Fate te voy a cortar el asunto para que dejes de meterlo en mi bebe*corriendo más lento*

Nanoha.- papa no se lo cortes es mi juguete preferido*cruzándose de brazos*

Justo en ese momento llegaron mis tíos y vieron a Fate dar su 7 vuelta a la manzana, en eso iba pasando Laura Bozzo con sus compras del día y Fate la tira, mientras que mi padre al chocar con ella la manda a volar, no toca el suelo cuando Fate en su 8 vuelta la regresa a los aires, y mi padre pare evitarla le da un navajazo en la cabeza, la pobre dio varios giro en el aire mientras se desangraba, para finalmente caer al suelo…

Orochimaru.- se lo merece, su programa es un asco*abanicándose*

Todos lo mirábamos con un gesto de que inseible es, cuando un ama de casa llama a la ambulancia y de la nada una cámara aparece…

Laura.- señor productor esto merece un especial*desangrándose* La iban subiendo cuando mi pobre novia la salta y mi padre igual, la que no tuvo tanta suerte fue Lindy que al intentar saltar la tira, su pie se atora con la camilla y se cae, tirando a la pobre de Laura la cual cae una alcantarilla que estaba abierta…

Laura.- nos vemos en el próximo programa*gritando*

Todos suspiramos y mi padre ya casi alcanzaba a Fate, pero otra grandiosa técnica Harlaow es usada y esa fue que Lindy se aferró a la pierna de mi padre, tal cual niña pequeña…

Nanoha.- mama, podrías parar esto*mirándola*

Jiraiya.- si Momoko, era divertido al principio pero ahora…*rascándose la cabeza*

Orochimaru.- es aburrido*abanicándose*

Mama deja su taza en la mesita y nos paramos, ella se pone en medio de la línea y yo atrás de ella, dejando pasar a Fate, la cual abrazo para que no siga corriendo, entre sus ropas saca una pipa alargada y cuando mi padre esta justo enfrente ella con la pipa le da una vuelta y lo manda a volar junto a Lindy, quien todavía seguía aferrada a su pie, mi padre choca con la barda del vecino dejando un hueco en él y encima de él estaba Lindy…

Fate.- Nanoha*temblando*

Vi que tenía unos cortes y mi madre también lo noto, caminando tranquilamente hacia mi padre el cual se estaba quitando la tierra, toma a Lindy del brazo suavemente y la sacude, dejándola pegada a nuestro muro, al acercarse a mi papa, lo toma de la oreja y lo lleva arrastrando hasta la casa, para después salir y tomar a Lindy del brazo y meterla… Al entrar vemos a mi papa en una esquina sentado en un banco con los brazos cruzados, a mi madre curando los raspones de Lindy en la sala, camino a la sala, dejo a Fate en el sofá de mi padre…

Shiro.- ese es mi lugar* farfullando*

Mi madre lo ve y mi padre voltea rápidamente la mirada a la pared, yo comencé a curarle las heridas a mi Fate y de paso discretamente paso mi mano por ahí, provocándole un sonrojo, suspiro a ver que todo esta bien…

Momoko.- el "asunto" está completo*mirando a Fate*

Nanoha.- si*sonriendo*

Momoko.- que bueno porque quiero muchos niños*sonriendo*

Fate seguía pálida y la bese frente a todos, mis labios succionaban los suyos que tardaron en corresponder, le metí la lengua y la recibió gustosa, estuvimos un rato asi y al final jale su labio inferior…ella quedo toda sonrojada, mientras yo terminaba de darle las buenas a mis tíos, mi tía me dio un abrazo fuerte…les comentamos lo que había pasado en la carretera…

Orochimaru.- descuida me hice cargo de el*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- gracias tío*abrazándolo*

Tsunade.- pero Fate necesita entrenamiento intensivo*pensativa*

Platicamos y llegamos a un acuerdo de que Fate se iría por esa semana entrenando y volvería por las noches, mientras platicábamos, mi padre había tomado la escopeta y empezamos de nuevo…pero esta vez Lindy golpeo a mi padre y viceversa, estuvieron asi por casi 5 horas más, ya era de noche cuando ambos estaban morados, mi padre juro que ya no diría nada, mientras mi madre curaba las heridas de Lindy…


	23. XX PRE BATALLA

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

XX

PRE BATALLA

Los días pasaron y Fate siempre llegaba cansada, pero nunca para atender a mi hija, la cual mostraba pequeños antojos, a pesar de tener 5 meses, habíamos avisado a la escuela que había ciertos problemas familiares y que ambas necesitaban estar ausentes durante 5 meses por órdenes de Shiro, Fate siempre salía a comprar lo que a mi hija se le antojaba, aun si eso era en la madrugada o cuando ella llegaba, ese día Fate se tardaría más de lo normal… pero algo me alerto y una barrera nos rodeó a todos…

Sam.- amor vengo por ti* gritando*

Salimos todos, mi madre, mi padre, mi suegra, Arf, mis hermanos y yo…

Momoko.- Miyuki avísale a Tsunade lo que está pasando*seria*

Miyuki desapareció, dejándonos s nosotros…

Lord infame.- miren nada más que tenemos aquí, una niña embarazada de otra Sam*sonriendo*

Momoko.- ¿Quién eres?*poniéndose en medio*

Lord.- soy LORD INFAME, el único sobreviviente de la guerra mágica*riendo*

Shiro.- te advierto que no seremos condescendientes*amenazándolo*

Sam.- denos a Nanoha*sonriendo*

Lindy.- jamás te la daremos*molesta*

Sam.- tu eres un estorbo, tú y tu patética hija, me quitaron lo que por derecho me pertenece*furioso*

Nanoha.- yo no te pertenezco*molesta*

Sam.- amor no hables*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- el hijo que espero es de mi futuro esposo*furiosa*

Sam.- ¿¡estas embarazada!?*rojo de ira* Lindy.- y de mi hija*poniéndose a la defensiva*

Un rayo toco suelo y nos mandó a volar…todos logramos defendernos

Kyoya.- ¡Heaven Ice!*atacándolo*

Arf.-¡ Thunder Rage! Sam lo esquiva y lord infame ataca…

Lord.- ¡Death Rage!

Mi padre pone un escudo frente a nosotros, pero el escudo no dura mucho y se rompe…

Lindy.- ¡Wind Buster!

Sam se protege con un escudo…

Nanoha. - ¡Starlight blaster!*disparándole a Sam*

Pero mi ataque es esquivado con facilidad…

Lord.- tonta, tus poderes se debilitan cuando estas embarazada*riendo*

Sam.- ¡Blaster Rage!*apuntándole a Nanoha*

Lindy:- ¡Protección!

Una barrera nos protege a tiempo, pero no lo suficiente, mandándonos a volar, Kyoya evito que me lastimara usando su cuerpo como cojín y Lindy fue atrapada por mi papa…

Kyoya.-¿estás bien?*adolorido*

Nanoha.- si*preocupada*

Shiro.- Nanoha no puedes atacar, tus poderes disminuyeron por tu embarazo*molesto*

Lindy.- nosotros atacaremos, tu mantente al margen*agarrándose su brazo herido*

Arf.- tenemos que buscar un punto para atacarlo*mirándolo*

Los ataques venían e iban, pero el daño era más para nosotros que para ellos, incluso yo no podía hacer algo, mis ataques eran esquivados con facilidad, mientras sus ataques eran más fuertes en cada momento…

Lord.- dígame que se siente al no poder atacarme con sus SLB*riendo*

Mire a mi alrededor y Lindy estaba haciendo un campo para protegerme, dejando a Arf a mi cuidado, unas sombras aparecieron y empezaron atacarlos, mientras veía como mi familia era atacada por esas sombras…

Nanoha.- Arf tienes que ir ayudarlos*desesperada*

Arf.- no puedo, si te dejo Fate se enojara mucho conmigo por no cuidarte*apretando los puños*

Con una ráfaga de viento saque a Arf del campo y de forma inmediata elimino a varios enemigos, yo veía a lord Infame y a Sam reírse, asi que rompí el campo y los ataque directamente, dándole a Sam en el rostro…Sam y yo comenzamos una serie de golpes, pero mi defensa era casi perfecta, debido a que cuidaba que no me golpeara mi abdomen abultado… Mi familia estaba muy lastimada no Arf pudo hacer mucho por defenderlos...

Sam.- ¡Blaster Shot!*disparando*

Ese ataque pasó por mi costado izquierdo y le dio a Kyoya en la cabeza, se encontraba en el suelo y fui rápidamente a ayudarlo, pero no respondía…

Lord.- ¡Requiem Death!

Mi padre no pudo hacer algo y lo mando a volar, dándole una muerte instantánea…

Momoko.- ¡SHIRO!*gritando*

Nanoha.- ¡PAPA!*llorando*

Lindy.- ¡SONIC BLASTER! Pero es esquivado…

Momoko.- ¡VIENTO!*llorando*

Mi madre disparaba una y otra vez sin tener efecto alguno en los enemigos, podía sentir el dolor al ver a mis dos seres queridos inertes en el suelo, ambos llenos de sangre, no me di cuenta de que Sam apareció justo detrás de mí…

Sam.- lastima me caían bien*serio* Me voltee enojada y le iba a dar un puñetazo, pero él lo detuvo con su mano…

Sam.- no puedes ver que yo te puedo dar todo*triste*

Nanoha.- no quiero nada de un asesino como tú, una basura*gritando*

Sam.- que lastima Golpeo mi abdomen mandándome a volar, sentí un dolor muy fuerte y algo cálido salir de mí…

Momoko.- ¡NANOHA!*gritando con lágrimas en los ojos*

POV Lindy…

Mire a hacia atrás y vi que Nanoha estaba en el suelo sangrando, corrí hacia ella y con mis manos trate de parar el sangrado, estaba desesperada, Arf ataco a Sam pero este lo esquivo rápidamente, mis manos y mis ropas de la TSAB estaban llenas de sangre…

Lindy.- Nanoha resiste, por favor resiste*tomando su mano*

POV MOMOKO

Vi a mi hija sangrando y Lindy había ido a auxiliarla y Arf ataco a Sam, hice un campo fuerte, cubriéndonos y a los cuerpo de mi hijo y de mi esposo, mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir, pero note que lord Infame haría la técnica que mato a mi esposo, rece porque mi campo aguantara…

POV FATE Me encontraba entrenando en un planeta lejano, pero a la vez cerca de la tierra, cuando oí que me gritaban y al voltear vi a Miyuki correr hacia nosotros, mis sentidos de alerta se dispararon inmediatamente…

Miyuki.- ¡FATE!*gritando*

Corrí hacia ella y la tome entre mis brazos…

Miyuki.- Fate tienes que volver, nos han atacado*desesperadas*

Fate.- ¿Quién?*desesperada*

Miyuki.- Sam*llorando*

Tsunade.- debemos regresar*preocupada*

Todos nos pusimos en círculo, mientras Tsunade abrazaba a Miyuki, nos tele transportamos y estábamos en el cayendo en el cielo, mi desesperación crecía conforme mi vista veía los daños ocasionados, buscaba rastros de Nanoha y la vi ensangrentada con mi madre a un lado y Arf ayudando a Momoko, voltee a ver a los senin, ya montados en sus bestias…

Jiraiya.- ¡GAMBUTA!

El sapo uso su lengua y tomo la muñeca del sujeto encapuchado, usándolo como cuerda elástica, Jiraiya le dio un puñetazo y pudimos ver que el enemigo era desfigurado, pero era rubio…

Fate.-¡**Photon Lancer!*atacando a Sam***

**Sam sale disparado hacia un muro cercano, mientras que los senin atacaban al encapuchado, yo combatía a Sam…**

**Sam.- tarde muy tarde*riendo***

**Ambos rieron y desaparecieron…**

**Tsunade.- ¡MOMOKO!*tomándola en sus brazo***

Mire a Orochimaru, que cerraba los ojos de su hermano y Jiraiya revisando el pulso de Kyoya…

Jiraiya.- aún está vivo*aliviado*

Camine lentamente a mi mujer, tenía los ojos cerrados, mi madre estaba llena de sangre, lo más temido para mi había pasado, llego una ambulancia aérea, por parte de Hayate y Miyuki sostenía el cuerpo de su hermano, Momoko estaba llorando desconsolada sobre el cuerpo inerte de Shiro, acompañada de Orochimaru…

Hayate.- lo siento llegue tarde*cayendo al suelo de rodillas*

Makarov.- ¡SHIRO!*gritando*

Los médicos bajaron y subieron a Nanoha y a Kyoya a una camilla, mientras que a Shiro lo cubrían con una sábana, volamos hasta el hospital, donde los médicos ya nos esperaban, en ningún momento solté la mano de Nanoha…

Dr.- ha perdido mucha sangre, llévenla a cirugía

Vi como era llevada rápidamente a una sala, pero no me dejaron acompañarla…

Dr.- lo siento, tendremos que operar inmediatamente

Fate.- salven a mi bebe

Dr.- haremos lo que podamos Lo perdí de vista y las horas pasaban, no salían ni nada,

Momoko seguida del resto estaban llegando Kyoya ya había salido de cirugía se repondría pero primero tenía que salir del coma…

Momoko.- ¿alguna noticia?*limpiándose las lágrimas*

Lindy.- no*abrazándola*

Nuestra angustia creció, cuando de repente vemos a dos enfermeras cargando a dos niños, al poco rato aparece una tercera..

Fate.-¿Qué paso?

Dr.- tuvimos complicaciones, los bebes nacieron prematuros, pero no respiraban, eran 3 bebes

Momoko.- ¿Qué quiere decir con que no respiran?

Dr.- ninguno respiraba y tenemos 15 min para volverlos a la vida, si en ese tiempo no regresan, son declarados muertos

Lindy.- ¿Qué paso con la madre?

Dr.- está estable

Fate.- ¿puedo pasar a ver a mis bebes?

Dr.- solo no interfiera Entre seguida de Momoko y de mi madre, mis bebes estaban en una incubadora, siendo masajeados por dos enfermeras, tenían un tubo en su nariz, mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer, el marcador vital de los tres no daba más que una línea recta…

Fate.-( dios si existes, por favor te lo imploro, suplico, devuélveme a mis hijos)*llorando*

Momoko.-(dios ten piedad de mi familia, no te lleves a mis nietos, como lo hiciste casi con mi hija)*juntando sus mano*

Lindy.-( dios, jamás te he rezado, pero necesito que por favor seas condescendiente con mi hija)*llorando*

No dejaba de ver lo que hacían y que el monitor no cambiaba…

Enfermera 1.- Dr., lo lamento, tuvo un infarto

Dr.- fue el niño o las niñas

Fate.-¿Qué paso?

Dr.- el niño murió Quede impactada al oír esta noticia y me dieron a mi niño, lo tome y lo abrase llorando, tanto como Momoko y Lindy lloraban…

Fate.- Shiro clyde, mi bebe*llorando*

Momoko lloro más, al igual que mi madre…

Fate.- juro que me vengare*besando su cabecita peli azul*

Un llanto inundo el lugar y alce mi mirada, una cabecita rubia lloraba a todo pulmón y el marcador vital mostraba signos altos…

Enfermera 2.- tenemos signos de una niña fuerte

Pase a Clyde a los brazos de mi madre y tome a la niña, que dejo de llorar al sentirse en mis brazos, abrió sus ojitos y estos eran rojos, era una copia idéntica a mí, llore de alegría y la llene de besos…

Fate.- hola mi vida, soy tu papa*llorando*

Momoko.- es idéntica a ti*sollozando*

Un estornudo nos hizo voltear hacia Lindy, él bebe estaba respirando y la enfermera lo tomo rápidamente para ponerle oxígeno…

Lindy.- le hace honor a sus abuelos*llorando*

Clyde estaba respirando con un poco de dificultad, pero aún no salía del peligro y lo llevaron a la unidad intensiva, otro llanto inundo el lugar y nuevamente me entregaron a mí otra hija…

Fate.- bienvenida al mundo Nate*besando su frente*

Junto con las enfermeras llevamos a las niñas a tomar su primera comida, Momoko y Lindy se quedaron cerca de Shiro para tener noticias de él, al llegar al cuarto de Nanoha, está ya estaba despierta y con una mirada de desesperación, al verme entrar con las dos niñas en brazos se alivió…

Nanoha.-¿cuantos fueron?*sonriendo*

Fate.- tres, dos niñas y un niño, pero el está en observación*besando su frente*

Nanoha tomo a las niñas y con ayuda de la enfermera, dejo sus senos al aire y mis niñas tomaron sus pezones y comenzaron a succionar, me sonroje al ver esto y sentí un calor indescriptible…

Fate.-( podre tomar leche de ahí)

Nanoha.-( esta leche es de tus hijos, asi que no)

Me sonroje al ver que Nanoha había leído mi pensamiento, en eso llegaron Momoko y Lindy, ambas tenían los ojos rojos y me abrazaron, después entro Chrono…

Chrono.- lo siento Fate, Shiro clyde no pudo más*agachando la mirada*

Las abrace y llore, pero mi mirada estaba en Nanoha, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero cuando estábamos a punto de abrazarla, mi hija gemela, le puso su manita en la mejilla, mientras la veía con sus ojos rojos…era su forma de decir que estaba bien, que ellas estaría ahí…

Estábamos viendo todos como las niñas comían mucho y por petición mía llevaron las incubadoras al cuarto de Nanoha, donde las pusieron, me molesto que las separaran de su comida e iba a replicar, pero Momoko me lo impidió…

Momoko.- recuerda que son prematuros y deben estar en constante observación*dándome un apretón*

Enfermera.- ¿traen pañales?

Negué con la cabeza, pero Arf apareció con una mochila y saco dos pañales y se los dio…

Nanoha dormía tomando mi mano, estaba muy cansada, por lo sucedido…Hayate apareció y me pidió que saliera…

Hayate.- ya sé quién es Sam*seria*

Fate.- ¿Quién?*furiosa*

Hayate.- ¿Quién se enojó cuando se enteró que Nanoha esperaba un hijo tuyo?*seria*

Fate.- Yuuno*apretando los puños*

Hayate.- exacto*seria*

Fate.- ¿Dónde se esconde ese maldito?*tomando a Hayate de las ropas*

Hayate.- en harken, su maestro es hijo del que no debe ser nombrado*soltándose*

Fate.- ese maldito mato a mi hijo y a mi suegro e hirió a mi cuñado*molesta*

Nanoha.- ¿Fate?*abriendo la puerta*

Fate.- Nanoha ¿Qué haces levantada?*cargándola*

Nanoha.- no te vi y me preocupe*abrazándose a mi*

Fate.- aquí estoy amor*entrando*

Nanoha.- quédate a mi lado*besando mis labios*

Le jure que me quedaría a su lado hasta que mis hijas sean llevadas a casa, la deje en su cama y el resto está desplazado en el piso o sillones dormidos, excepto Chrono que daba instrucciones para buscar a Yuuno y los senin que estaba en una esquina junto con el bisabuelo, mientras mis hijas seguían dormidas, de pronto Nate voltea la cabeza para asombro de todos… Tsunade que era doctora…

Tsunade.- va a ser una niña muy lista si hizo eso*sonriendo*

Se me inflo el pecho de orgullo al ver que hizo eso, saque a Nate que estaba despierta y la cargue…

Fate.- hola bebe, papa ya quería verte*sonriendo*

Nanoha tenía una sonrisa en el rostro…

Fate.- cuando tengan su novio o novia, usare la armadura de su abuelo y los perseguiré por toda la ciudad, mis pequeñas merecen algo mejor que un bueno para nada*seria*

Los demás rieron al oír esto… Deje a Nate en su incubadora…

Nanoha.- necesitamos un nombre para las otra bebe*pensando*

Fate.- ¿qué te parece Kolindy?*mirándola*

Nanoha.- me encanta*sonriendo*

Le di un beso suave y lleno de amor, junte nuestras frentes…

Fate.- gracias por esta oportunidad*sonriendo* Me beso suavemente, sus ojos irradiaban amor puro y yo reafirme mis sentimientos por ella, este día sería el más recordado, los días pasaron y las niñas ya podían valerse por si mismas y las dieron de alta, pero no fuimos a casa, fuimos al funeral, y aun lado de clyde pusimos a mi hijo y a su otro lado a Shiro…Lindy no dejaba de abrazar a Momoko… Había aplazado mi venganza para atender a mis hijas y a mi esposa, había pasado unos dos meses e íbamos a la escuela, las niñas se quedaban con su abuela y como Hayate salía a la misma hora que Nanoha, era escoltada por sus guardianes y por ella misma… Un día llegue de clases y fui a ver a mis hijas que estaban durmiendo en ese momento, asi que aproveche ya que cuando me oyen llegar no dejan de llorar hasta que las cargue, asi que deje mi mochila en la sala y me fui a lavar las mano y en el baño me llevo la sorpresa de mi vida, Momoko y Lindy se estaban besando…

Fate.- lo siento*saliendo rápidamente*

No les dije nada y le comente a Nanoha, ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que ambas entendían el dolor de haber perdido al ser querido, de hecho las felicitamos…en eso mis bebes comienzan a llorar y me levanto…

Nanoha.- Mou te quieren más a ti que a mi*fingiendo enfado*

Rei y las tome a ambas en mis brazos, pero voltearon a ver a su madre…

Fate.- creo que tienen hambre*meciéndolas*

Nanoha se quitó el saco y comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa, después se desabrocho el sostén de enfrente, sus senos rosados salieron con un ligero rebote, trague saliva despacio, no hemos tenido acción pero el Dr. dijo que había que esperar un poco antes de…

* * *

Preview

Un rayo cubrió una parte y de ella salieron 5 chicos…Fate encabezaba a su izquierda Chrono, a su derecha Hayate, seguida de Signum y Vita…del otro lado del campo estaba Yuuno y Lord Infame… Yuuno sangraba de la cabeza, mientras Fate lo golpeaba una y otra vez, lord infame estaba muerto aun lado de Signum…Hayate arresta a Yuuno no sin antes Fate sacara el sable de Shiro y lo dejara marcado para siempre, le había hecho una cortada que abarcaba cada extremo de su espalda


	24. XXI LA VENGANZA DE Fate

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

XXI

LA VENGANZA DE Fate

Pasó un mes y mis niñas cada día se veían mejor, me encontraba recostada en mi lado derecho, mientras en el izquierdo estaban mis dos hijas dormidas, Kolindy estaba como siempre aferrada al seno izquierdo de Nanoha y Nate dormía pegada a mí, las niñas desde que las dieron de alta dormían en medio de las dos, por petición mía, a pesar de que habíamos comprado una casa enorme de un solo piso, pero enorme…

Momoko.- si las sigues viendo tanto las vas a gastar*entrando silenciosamente*

Fate.- no puedo evitarlo, casi las pierdo a las 3*acariciando los cabellitos de Nate*

Momoko.- lo sé, aun asi debes hacerlo pagar, sobre ti cae mi venganza*seria*

Fate.- lo sé y también la mía, mi hijo murió por su culpa*molesta*

Momoko.- cambiando de tema, piensas hacerle otro bebe*sonriendo*

Fate.- obvio, que sí, anhelo tener un varoncito*parándose*

Salimos de nuestro cuarto y yo todavía llevaba el uniforme de la preparatoria, solo traía la camisa y la falda, mi madre se encontraba cocinando algo rico, pues Nanoha tiene que comer saludablemente… Tome un delantal y comencé a preparar un poco de vegetales hervidos y un pollo empanizado, lo puse en la mesa, seguido con la comida de mi mama y veo a Nanoha con las niñas en brazos y las llevaba a su cuarto, corrí a ayudarle y tome a Nate en mis brazos y camine a lado de Nanoha, entramos a un cuarto rosa-amarillo, Nanoha le hacía caras a Kolindy, pero ella prefirió tomar sus cabellos, que lo llevaba suelto, tome a Nate y le quite el mameluco azul con un osito en frente, le comencé a quitar el pañal y ponerle uno limpio, se la di a Nanoha y repetí la operación con Kolindy, pero ella no dejaba de moverse, hasta que Nanoha me dio a Nate y con ella se puso tranquila…

Nanoha.- no cabe duda, son gemelas*riendo*

Fate.-¿Por qué dices eso?*acariciándole la espalda*

Nanoha.- ambas no se están quietas si yo no estoy*aguantándose la risa*

Fate.- Mou creí que habías dicho que no lo mencionarías*sonrojada*

*Fb* Eran más de las 7 y estaba histérica, Nanoha aún no llegaba a la casa y Hayate llego desde hace 1 hora, mis hijas habían comido del biberón, pero yo prefería que les diera seno que biberón…

Lindy.- Fate, toma asiento, vas a hacer una zanja*dejando una tasa de te*

Fate.- mama, no aparece mi mujer, ¿Qué tal si ese infeliz se la llevo?*apunto de arrancarse los cabellos*

Momoko.- no creo, lo han estado vigilando, dudo que ese desgraciado salga de ahí*mirándome*

Vita.- ¿ya la llamaste?*preocupada*

Fate.- ya la llame unas 200 veces y nada* triste*

Hayate.- de seguro se atrasó en la escuela*tranquilizándola*

Fate.- a esta hora*desesperada*

Mis nervios estaban al tope de piel, Nanoha no aparecía y ya marque varias veces a la policía, pero me tacharon de loca maniaca, también le marque al ejército y a la naval y me dijeron lo mismo, ya no sabía que hacer…

Fate.- AUXILIO NANOHA ANDA SUELTA Y ES UN PELIGRO*dando vueltas como loca*

Escuche abrirse la puerta y a Signum entrar cargando a Nanoha en la espalda…

Fate.- ¡Nanoha!*corriendo hacia Signum*

Signum.- calla Testarossa, esta dormida*hablando bajito*

Momoko.- ¿Qué paso?*preocupada*

Signum.- se quedó dormida en el bus y el chofer conocía a la ama Hayate, asi que me hablo*bajándola*

Tome a Nanoha en mis brazos y me le quede mirando…

Fate.- sabía que aún no debías de volver a la escuela*triste*

Nanoha.- si no lo hacía reprobaría el año*comenzando a despertar*

Momoko.- nos preocupaste hija*acariciándole el cabello*

Lleve a Nanoha a la recamara y la deje en la cama, me acomode encima de ella y la bese, un beso suave…

Fate.- me tenías al borde de la locura*triste*

Nanoha.- perdón, me quede dormida cuando venía para acá*acariciándole la mejilla*

Fate.- sabes que me desespero si no estás conmigo*tomando su mano*

Nanoha.- lo sé y por eso pedí permiso para salir antes, pero me quede dormida en el bus*sonriendo*

Fate.- sabes que Kolindy no se está en paz si no toma leche de ti*mirándola tiernamente*

Nanoha.- tráela, le daré de comer, porque conociéndola no comió nada*sentándose*

Fate.- tuvo que, cuando le dije que no aparecías*sonrojada*

Nanoha.- mentirosa*riendo*

Momoko entro con las niñas y en cuanto vieron a Nanoha, comenzaron a llorar…

Fate.- ves te dije que te extrañaron*tomándolas*

Nanoha se comenzó a desabrochar la blusa, el sostén, dejando a la vista ambos senos, al darle las niñas, ambas se pegaron y comenzaron a chupar…

Fate.- (dios, ¿Cuándo podre hacer eso?)

Nanoha.- nunca podrás*riendo*

Y era cierto parecía que Kolindy leía el pensamiento porque se me quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos, yo solo reí y me quite el uniforme poniéndome una camiseta y un short, me acosté y las veía, cuando terminaron, le ayude a ponerles la pijama, mientras Nanoha se ponía una blusa y un pantalón, las pequeñas se quedaron dormidas y las pusimos en medio…

Nanoha.- ven aquí Fate*sonriendo*

Me acerque a ella, pero vi cómo se desabrochaba los botones, dejando ver uno de sus senos, tomo mi rostro y lo pego a él, comencé a succionar y sentí un líquido en mi boca, me agrado y comencé a succionar más fuerte, ese líquido tenía un delicioso sabor, me sentía niña pequeña, cuando finalmente termine de hacerlo, Nanoha estaba sonrojada y yo feliz…me fui a mi lado correspondiente y ella se abrocho la blusa, nos miramos y sonreímos…nos acostamos y con las manos entrelazadas nos dormimos…

Durante la madrugada, el llanto de Kolindy me despertó, Nanoha también estaba despierta, una sombra en medio de nuestra cama estaba, Nate se había hecho una barrera a ella y a su hermana, Kolindy lloro para llamar la atención de Nanoha, rápidamente una figura blanca apareció, era un tigre, Tsunade abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, la figura salió huyendo por la ventana abierta y Orochimaru lanzo algo que hizo que este desapareciera… Nanoha respiraba con dificultad y corrí a auxiliarla, la tome en mis brazos y pegue su espalda a mi pecho…

Fate.- respira conmigo*poniendo mi mano en su pecho*

Tsunade.- Orochimaru trae solimina*preocupada*

Fate.- vamos regula tu respiración amor*susurrándole al oído*

Su mano apretaba la colcha, mientras luchaba por que el aire entrara…

Orochimaru entro rápidamente con una jeringa…

Tsunade.- tranquila Fate, el dementor no pudo tomar mucho de su felicidad*tomando la jeringa*

Fate.-¿ porque no pude despertarme antes?*frustrada*

Tsunade.- al menos Kolindy reacciono y lloro al ver que su madre estaba en peligro*inyectándole en la pierna*

Nanoha comenzó a respirar pausadamente y poco a poco su respiración igualo a la mía, se quedó dormida, la coloque en su lugar y las niñas estaban inquietas…cerré la ventana y me pare a tomarlas, las lleve a la sala para que no despertaran a su madre, todos llegaron a verlas…

Momoko.-¿Cómo paso?*tomando a Kolindy*

Fate.- no lo sé*triste*

En eso tocan la puerta y los demás se ponen en guardia, pero Tsunade nos detiene y la habré de ella entran Hayate y sus guardianes totalmente empapados, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte…

Hayate.- ¿Qué paso?*entrando*

Vita.- hasta allá fuera se oían los llantos*sacudiendo el pelo*

Les explique lo que había pasado y se pusieron muy molestos, habíamos quedado que magos de la TSAB hiciera guardias todos los días y Hayate junto con sus guardianes investigarían este hecho, Jiraiya puso un sello en toda la casa y todo aquel que quiera entrar, pero que no tenga nuestra esencia se quede afuera y sonaría una alarma silenciosa en todos los dispositivos… Ya habían pasado dos días de ese incidente e impedí que Nanoha fuera a clases, ya que su condición no era buena, en la escuela Hayate me había dicho que podíamos actuar fuera de la Tsab pero que sería rápido, asi que al día siguiente iríamos a "clases" y nos tele transportaríamos al lugar donde se esconde ese cobarde, nos acompañaría Vita y Signum, Shamal se quedaría junto con Zafira de respaldo, para dar un despiste…fuimos al bosque y ahí nos transportamos a un mundo diferente… Llegamos a un mundo desértico, frente a nosotros estaban los causantes de mi instinto asesino…

Yuuno.- Testarossa*molesto*

Fate.- pagaras lo que hiciste*furiosa*

Yuuno.- ¿Qué paso? Se murieron*riendo*

Fate.- mataste a mi hijo y a mi suegro, pero mis hijas tienen el espíritu luchador de sus abuelos*sonriendo*

Yuuno.- malditas*apretando los puños*

Lord.- eso lo veremos*lanzando una bola*

La pelea comenzó, Hayate atacaba junto con Signum al lord y vita junto a mi atacábamos a Yuuno…

Vita.- maldito seas animal rastrero* mandándolo a volar*

Fate.- vete ayudarlas vita* desenvainando la espada de Shiro*

Vita se fue con Hayate, que tenía dificultades para vencer al lord…

Fate.- ahora sí, solo tú y yo*riendo* Yuuno.- no la tendrás tan fácil*riendo*

Yuuno atacaba con sus bolas de energía, pero mi ira era más grande, que las esquivaba con facilidad…

Yuuno.- maldita*siendo herido por un rebote de su bola de energía*

Fate.- sufre*disparando un thunder impact*

Yuuno no lo pudo esquivar a tiempo, pero eso no fue suficiente para detener su siguiente ataque, el cual era desviado por la espada…

Yuuno.- no entiendo que te vio*gritando*

Fate.- algo mucho más grande que el tuyo*sonriendo*

Yuuno.-maldita seas*lanzando su phantom rage*

Fate.- Yuuno sabes que jamás estarás a mi nivel*deteniendo el ataque con mi mano*

Yuuno.- Nanoha se merece algo mejor que tú, idiota*yéndose a los golpes*

Rei ante esto y esquivaba sus golpes de niña con mucha facilidad…

Yuuno.- Nanoha gozo en mi cama, como nunca antes*riendo*

Lo golpee en el estómago, haciéndolo vomitar…

Fate.- si eso crees, entonces mira cómo fue su primera vez*mostrándole imágenes en su mente*

Yuuno se revocaba como gusano, mientras yo solo lo veía, al poco tiempo comenzó a lanzar los golpes nuevamente, mientras yo los esquivaba con burla, de reojo mire que lord había sido atravesado por dos frentes, uno de ellos por Signum y el otro por Hayate… Yuuno y yo empezamos a intercambiar los golpes, llevándose varios puñetazos en el cuerpo y algunas patadas, Yuuno tenía abierta la cabeza, el ojo morado y el labio partido, unas costillas rotas y unas astilladas…sin embargo no se rendía…

Yuuno.- maldita*sangrando*

Fate.- necesitas más practica*riendo*

Yuuno.- soy más fuerte que tu*gritando*

Fate.- si fueras más fuerte que yo, ya me hubieras vencido*sonriendo*

Hayate.- Fate, date prisa, la Tsab viene en camino*gritando*

Yuuno.- asi que viniste sin autorización*riendo*

Fate.- no te preocupes, dudo que me castiguen, pero no me iré sin darte tu merecido y te quede claro que Nanoha es mi mujer*señalándolo con la espada*

Contaba con unos minutos y puse la espada a un nivel y en ella se reflejaba la sombra de Shiro, con una sonrisa, mire el reflejo y sonreí, una energía me envolvía, era fuerte, cerré los ojos y una voz llego a mis oídos… Shiro.- Te bendigo Fate Sonreí y abrí los ojos, mi sonrisa se hizo grande y una energía me envolvió haciéndome más fuerte, Bardiche se combinó con la espada de Shiro, creando un nuevo ataque y una nueva espada que era más grande y pesaba, al que bautice Shiro justice…mi velocidad aumento y cuando Yuuno se dio cuenta ya estaba debajo de él y de una patada lo mande a los aires, lance la espada y esta se dividió en varias partes, salte y que encima de él, cada vez que lo atacaba, para finalmente…

Fate.-¡SHIRO JUSTICE!*golpeando a Yuuno de forma mortal y haciendo un gran cráter*

Yuuno.- jajajajajaja volveré siempre volveré*riendo*

Mi enojo era tan grande que no cabía en mi pecho, Yuuno no paraba de reír y este que se creía, mi enojo aumento al oír esto, la espada de Shiro creció, el brillo era más tenue…

Yuuno.- ¿Qué vas hacer? No puedes matarme, jajaja, no puedes, te van arrestar y a mi me dejaran en paz, maldito clon*seguro de si mismo*

Fate.- seré un clon, pero soy el padre de sus hijos*alzando mi espada*

La alce y la deje caer en su pene, la punta se clavó pero aun no hacia gran daño…

Yuuno.- argh*gritando*

Fate.- sabes que no necesito matarte para dar por concluida mi venganza*sonriendo*

Yuuno.- que…pla…neas…hacer*mirándome*

Fate.- solo observa y siente*sonriendo*

Clave mi espada completamente, él se retorcía de dolor y de un solo tajo se lo corte, para después darle unos cortes en las piernas, la sangre mancho mi uniforme, el hurón se retorcía, tome su pene con la espada y lo lance a un precipicio, él se dio la vuelta y se arrastró hacia el lugar, aproveche y le di dos rajadas en la espalda, para después dejarlo noqueado, justo en ese momento llego la Tsab y lo arrestaron, mi hermano nos vio y nos pidió que nos retiráramos… Al llegar a casa eran más de medianoche, entramos y deje a Hayate descansar en la casa, en las habitaciones de invitados, camine hacia mi cuarto y vi a mi amada Nanoha, mis niñas dormían en su cuna aun lado de la nuestra… me quite la ropa y me acomode encima de ella…

Fate.- ya estoy aquí amor*besando su mejilla*

Nanoha.- ¿dónde estabas?*abriendo los ojos*

Fate.- lo siento amor, tenía que arreglar unas cosas*besando su frente*

Nanoha se quitó la blusa, dejando al descubierto sus rozados senos, sus manos me quitaron mi jacket barrier dejándome totalmente desnuda, le quite su pantalón y me di cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior abajo, nos besamos suavemente, bajando por su cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo, sus gemidos eran poco audibles, pero un manjar para mis oídos, bese su clavícula y baje hacia sus senos donde los chupaba y succionaba, el líquido vital bajaba por mi garganta, sus manos acariciaban mis espalda, mis manos contorneaba su figura y le daba apretones a sus nalgas, mi dedo encontró su entrada y comenzó a palparlo…

Nanoha.- ahhh*apretando mi cabeza* Mi dedo entro en su ano, metiéndolo y sacándolo, mi miembro apareció duro, Nanoha lo tomo en su mano y me guio hasta su entrada, pero yo la detuve, saque mi dedo de ahí y abrí un cajo saque un condón, me lo coloque y se lo metí despacio, mientras que en su ano metí dos dedos, al mismo tiempo que mis embestidas, mis dedos entraban y salían, no podía más y la bese como nunca, mis hijas dormían ya que mi boca callaba los gemidos de su madre, mis penetraciones eras suaves y entonces decidí transformarme en cuerpo completo, era hombre pero seguía haciendo lo mismo, sus manos pasaron por mis pectorales, mi boca seguía sellando la suya y nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, saque mis dedos de su entrada anal y mi miembro seguía parado, me quite el condón y lo deje en el mesita de noche, tome su cintura y lo coloque encima de mis piernas dobladas, dejando a la vista su ano, en donde mi pene se introdujo, una vez adentro, me moví y mi mano se posó en la boca de Nanoha, me movía rápidamente, sintiendo como me mojaba mi abdomen, hasta que deje mi semen en su interior, salí de ella y cambie mi forma a mujer, Nate lloro y Nanoha se paró, dejando ver su desnudez a la luz de la luna y…

Fate.- Nanoha, estas chorreando entre las piernas*preocupada*

Nanoha me vio y agacho su mirada, rápidamente prendí la luz y miramos con más cuidado, lo que le escurría era algo blanco y rápidamente vi el condón, este estaba rasgado justo en la punta…

Nanoha.- al parecer tendré otro bebe contigo*sonriendo*

Rei ante este hecho y solo negué con la cabeza, nunca dejare que mi desesperación por estar adentro me venza…


	25. XXII PROPUESTA

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

XXII

PROPUESTA

Se encontraba todo listo par a esta noche, tenía el mejor lugar de François, un restaurante francés muy elegante, había hecho las reservaciones y mis hijas se quedarían con su abuelas…estaba nerviosa, llegue antes que ella y corrí a la joyería más lujosa…

Señora.- buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Fate.- buenas, vengo por un anillo de compromiso*agitada*

Señora.- deje checar*revisando la compu*

Fate.- si, por favor*suspirando*

Señora.- su nombre por favor*mirándola*

Fate.- Fate Testarossa*sonriendo*

Señora.- un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante*sacando el producto*

Pague lo que faltaba y lo tome, nuevamente corrí hacia la casa, en el cuarto se encontraba mi traje colgado, me di un baño rápido, me puse unos bóxer, un pantalón blanco, una camisa negra con corbata roja y un saco blanco, unos zapatos negros, tome las llaves de un deportivo que había rentado y las puse en mi bolso…Nanoha abrió la puerta…

Nanoha.- Fate-chan ¿vas a salir?*cerrando la puerta*

Fate.- no, de hecho te esperaba a ti, porque no te cambias*sonrisa coqueta*

Rio y fue al cuarto, escuche como el agua de la ducha se oía, sonreí y me vi en el espejo una última vez…cuando salió, portaba un hermoso vestido rosa, con unas zapatillas blancas, tome su mano y la encamine hasta mi deportivo… Maneje hasta el restaurante y al bajar causamos controversia, Nanoha me miro algo preocupada, le tome la mano y di mi nombre…

Nanoha.- un lugar romántico, un auto deportivo, romanticismo*sonriendo*

Fate.- pues quería un lugar romántico para sorprenderte*sonriendo*

La comida fue traída, olvide mencionar que dicho restaurante está arriba de un hotel, bueno era una comida muy elegante, un vino rosado, estábamos en la mesa exclusiva del lugar, en el balcón conde se puede ver la luna y el cielo, con elevador propio que bajaba al penthouse, que había rentado, en todo momento cuidaba que Nanoha, no se sintiera incomoda, cuando llego el postre, que era un strudel de manzana con nieve de vainilla y caramelo de frambuesa, me pare ante la expectativa de Nanoha…

Fate.- sé que hemos pasado muchas dificultades y todas por causa mía, asi que lo hare de una vez, Takamachi Nanoha ¿quieres casarte conmigo?*roja* Nanoha.- si acepto*sonrojada*

Le pus el anillo y nos olvidamos del postre, en el elevador, los besos subieron de tono, mi saco termino en el suelo y mi mano sosteniendo la pierna de Nanoha, mi otra mano se encontraba masajeándole el clítoris, mi boca no dejaba de saborear la suya, adoraba cuando jalaba mi labio, mi bragueta estaba abierta y las manos de Nanoha estaban desabrochando mi camisa, Nanoha se agacho, mi mano pulso el botón de parada de emergencia, su boca había capturado a mi inseparable amigo, su boca consumía mi pene, mientras mi mano no dejaba de tomar su cabellos, me corrí en su boca y ella se lo trago, saco de mi bolsa un condón y se lo puso en la boca, me sonroje al ver que me lo colocaba en mi pene con su boca, después de eso la pegue con la pared del elevador, metiéndoselo en el proceso, mi boca danzaba junto a la de ella, mi lengua saboreaba toda la piel de su cuello y mis manos bajaban el cierre de su vestido, dejándolo a la mitad, salí de ella y el vestido cayó al suelo, tome sus bragas y las rompí, me puse de rodillas y pase una pierna por encima de mi hombro, mi lengua recogía esos deliciosos jugos, introduje mi lengua en su interior un par de veces, succione su clítoris hasta ponerlo duro, mi lengua entro de nuevo y comencé a moverla, haciendo que Nanoha gimiera a gritos…

Me pare y alce sus piernas dejando que nuestras intimidades se rozaran, sus manos se pusieron detrás mi cuello, nuevamente me puse un condón y entre en ella, nos besamos para ahogar nuestros gemidos, su interior me apretaba y eso me agradaba, me excitaba mucho, era estrecha y solo se abría ante mí, mis besos bajaron a su cuello, mordiéndolo en el proceso, dejando mi marca en él, mis embestidas eran suaves, su mirada se clavó en la mía y pude ver todo el amor que se guardó desde hace años, sus piernas se entrelazaron en mis caderas, mis labios se unieron a los suyos, sin cerrarlos miraba como ella los cerro al sentir un nuevo orgasmo, me separe de ella y salí de su interior, ella estaba toda roja y pulse el botón, el elevador bajo nuevamente, me acerque y le bese los senos lentamente, no succione, los lamí y mordí, al bajar la cargue y mi boca seguía en sus senos, la deje en la cama y rápidamente me quite lo que quedaba de mi camisa y me desabroche el pantalón, ante su mirada, quite el cinturón, el botón y me los baje, el bóxer termino roto por sus manos, la pasión andaba a mil, tomo nuevamente mi miembro y lo masturbo durante un rato, se acostó y la tome de las piernas abriéndoselas, quite el condón y lo avente, no me importo donde cayera, saque uno nuevo y me lo puse, la penetre nuevamente pero esta vez con más pasión desenfrenada, mis penetraciones eran más fuertes y casi violentas, pues me gustaba sentir como me la apretaba, se corrió nuevamente, lo saque de nuevo y una vez más lo avente…

Nanoha.- andas muy prendida el día de hoy*agitada*

Fate.- entiéndeme llevo días cargada*sonriendo*

Nanoha.- lo sé, quiero ahora por otro lado*sonriendo*

Fate.- voltéate*excitada*

Se volteo y paro su trasero, dejándome ver su entrada anal, no aguante y mi lengua lubricaba el área, succione haciéndola gritar, pase a sus nalgas, donde las manosee, bese y mordí, le di una nalgada, haciendo que el área estuviera roja, mi excitación aumento al oír sus gemidos, me pare en la cama y tome mi endurecido e hinchado miembro y se lo metí, mis embestidas eran salvajes y lo único que podía oír era que lo quería más fuerte, me vine dentro de ella, salí y me acosté a su lado, mi hinchazón no se bajaba aun, asi que Nanoha se sentó encima de mí, introduciéndolo nuevamente en su ano, puso sus manos en mi abdomen y me susurro…

Nanoha.- Fate-chan tiene una mente sucia*susurrándole al oído*

Me sonroje y ella empezó a moverse, brincando sobre mí, mis gemidos eran más fuertes al sentir que los brincos aumentaban de velocidad… Al día siguiente llegamos a la casa, con algo de sueño, pero al vernos mis hijas sonrieron, al parecer no dieron trabajo, pero eso no evitara que nos quisieran separarse de nosotras el resto del día…

* * *

LA DUDA DE MI LECOTR StEpHyGrOcK3107

si, fate, aprendio la habilidad de volverse hombre o mujer, recuerda que en los capitulos anteriores le enseñaron como hacerlo y nate hizo una mencion el porque a veces se transformaba en hombre y era porque queria espantarle a los pretendientes a nanoha...

no duden en enviasr sus dudas o sus consejos

esta en votacion un lo siguiente hay un fic llamado nuevo comienzo que no esta terminado, pero tambien hay uno nuevo que se llama Incesto las protagonistas son Fate y Nanoha, ustedes decidan cual quieren...

la puntuacion es 1-1


	26. XXIII LAS DUDAS Y MIEDOS DE FATE

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

XXIII

LAS DUDAS Y MIEDOS DE FATE

Habíamos mandado hacer las invitaciones con la foto de nuestros dispositivos, Fate estaba muy distante estos días, siempre andaba de misión y nadie me quería decir el motivo de su fría, la boda era para dentro de 1 mes y yo había hecho casi todo, a veces pienso que ella no se quiere casar, hemos peleado por cosas insignificantes y ella es la que siempre comienza, en estos días hemos dormido en camas diferentes y ya no hacemos el amor como antes, es puro sexo… Suspire y deje las invitaciones en el fondo del cajón, había marcado al salón y a la iglesia cancelando todo, no diría nada pues al parecer todos apoyaban a Fate, sintiéndome culpable, según he oído Fate sale con un chico y he ahí el del perfume diferente, mi tío Orochimaru es el único que me entendía…

Estaba sentada en el sofá y a mi lado mi tío, ya no hojeaba las revistas de novia, de hecho estas se encontraban en la basura y el anillo dentro del saco que llevo cuando me pidió matrimonio, se había llevado a las niñas, de hecho ellas también comienzan a rechazarme, traía unos audífonos puestos y leía la revista de ingeniera meca trónica, en ese momento legaron todos venían contentos, mi tío aprovecho para quitarme un audífono y me soplo, su aliento estaba helado por la cerveza y me dijo algo que me hizo reír, llamando la atención de los presentes, en ese momento suena mi celular y mi tío de un movimiento rápido me lo quita…

Orochimaru.- bueno, celular privado de la joven Takamachi, habla su asistente personal, en que puedo ayudarle*haciéndome reír*

Me reí por la forma en que lo contesto y los demás se nos quedaban viendo divertidos…

Orochimaru.- oh esteban…lo conozco

Cuando oí ese nombre me le fui encima a mi tío, tratando de quitarle mi celular…

Orochimaru.- asi que eres Esteban O Grady, ¿te conozco? Mi tío me había puesto la mano en la cara…

Orochimaru.- asi que eres el bufón personal de mi sobrina, deja y confirmo esta información Me miro y de un movimiento quede debajo de él, se había sentado encima de mi…

Orochimaru.- es verdad, me lo ha confirmado, dime a que se debe su llamada bufón real Mi tío comenzó hacerme cosquillas y no dejaba de reír…

Orochimaru.- dice que quiere hablar contigo sobre un viaje a Francia que programaron los dos

Se paró y me dio el teléfono, sentí la mirada sombría del resto de los presentes, mientras mi tío me miraba divertido, tome el teléfono…

Nanoha.- hola bufón real*riendo*…a mí también me da gusto oírte*sonrojándome*…si, ya tengo todo listo, maleta, dinero, pasaporte, visa y el lugar donde nos vamos a quedar por los próximos 4 meses…lo sé, yo no tuve opción, cuando se enteraron de lo que te comente…pues solo iremos tu y yo, pero a ver si no nos pasa lo mismo que a cristal…no te enteraste, ella se iba a ir a España, pero a última hora la mandaron a Alemania…ojala no, mi abuelo y mi tío firmaron la autorización…supongo…no te creo*riendo*…pues supuestamente…¿compartir cama?...eso lo sabía, pero según es depende de…¿francés?...no te entendí nada…ash te odio…deja de gemir…yo no hare eso*riendo*…menso…yo también te quiero y mucho*sonriendo*…pues claro somos amigos…eso fue en la quermes…si, nos casamos, porque el salón lo pidió…¿en serio nos casaríamos en notre damme?*bromeando*…entonces tu eres el jorobado…bye…nos vemos al rato…no llegues tarde

Pude ver de reojo cada reacción de Fate, estaba molesta y me iba armar otra bronca, pero…

Orochimaru.- Nanoha, esteban me sigue cada juego que le pongo *riendo*

Nanoha.- es un chico lindo, me hace reír en todo momento*sonriendo*

Orochimaru.- oí que se te declaro pero no paso de ahí*mirándola*

Nanoha.- ni siquiera me dejo hablar, el solo se puso los limites*riendo*

Orochimaru.- ¿y cuando sale tu avión?*estirándose*

Nanoha.- a las 3 am*suspirando*

Orochimaru.- ¿llevas todo?*suspirando*

Nanoha.- si, ya hice chequeo y nada se me olvido*recordando*

Orochimaru.- de acuerdo a la jueza civil, tienes que llevarte a las niñas*sacando un folder*

Nanoha.- lo se*suspirando*

Orochimaru.- por ley no las puedes dejar con el padre, asi que ya tienes todo lo de ellas listo*checando los papeles*

Nanoha.- si, Esteban dice que me dará un papel donde lo firmare, que dejo a las niñas, el clima de allá es muy frio*sacándolos*

Firme los papeles y los deje en la mesa, de reojo vi como Lindy y Arf abrazaban más a los bebes y me volví a sentar…

Orochimaru.- sabes que me dijeron los de ministerio de magia*riendo*

Nanoha.- no, que te dijeron*mirándolo divertida*

Orochimaru.- que quieren que seas un auror *mirándome*

Nanoha.- eso aumentaría la paga, también tendría poco tiempo en casa y tendría un compañero de trabajo, mucha acción poco papeleo*pensando*

Mi tío rio, el sabia el verdadero motivo por el cual mi viaje a Francia era de suma importancia, me habían reclutado los de inteligencia, para realizar una búsqueda sobre dispositivos nucleares, la misma agencia donde la familia de mi padre había estado trabajando, me pare, ante la mirada de todos y me llego un mensaje a mi otro móvil…

PEGASO Agente N.T 2466 se le informa que hay un cambio de planes, la Agente C.Q 3190 ha desaparecido en el transcurso del día, por lo tanto se le cambiara el vuelo de parís, por el de Alemania…suerte agente Lo leí varias veces y con paso firme, camine a mi cuarto, cerré con llave y de el saque las pistolas que usaría, era algo delicado y peligroso, por eso deje la custodia permanente de mis hijas a su padre, la Tsab se había unido a esta agencia y juntas investigaban casos extraños, uno de ellos era el de Jail Scagletti Salí al pasillo tranquila, sabía que estaban en la sala, pase como si nada y todos se callaron, mi tío se molestó y quiso ponerle en jaque los celos…

Orochimaru.- esteban y Nanoha sentados en notre damme B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E*riendo*

Nanoha.- ¡TIO!*arrojándole un trapo*

Orochimaru.- Nanoha y esteban agarrados de la mano van a la iglesia santa, aguas notre damme, este par se va a casar*alzando las manos*

Nanoha.- no iremos a parís, nos lo cambiaron para Alemania

Esa misma noche no dormí y se dieron las 3, tome mis cosas y salí, mi tío ya me esperaba, mire la puerta de Fate, quería entrar, pero como hace muchos años me contuve y me guarde los sentimientos en el fondo de mi corazón, suspire y nos fuimos, en el aeropuerto ya estaba ahí el equipo especial, me despedí de mi tío y nos dirigimos al hangar, éramos 7, dos médicos, un técnico en hacker, dos ingenieros, dos de logística…abordamos un avión…

Fate POV

Estaba pegada a la puerta de mi cuarto, cuando oí que se abría la puerta de lo que era mi recamara, me había distanciado, justo cuando faltaba 1 mes para mi boda, tenía miedo, buscaba cualquier cosa para pelearme con Nanoha, era entendible, no quería casarme, me sorprendió la forma en que Nanoha se había tomado mi frialdad, había ido a una cita con un chavo y lleve a mis hijas, también notaba que ellas ya no buscaban a su madre como antes, cuando la oí hablar del viaje mi corazón me dolió, pero como enfrento mi temor al que dirán, oí un carro irse y suspire, salí de mi recamara y fui a la de ella… Estaba igual, tome el saco de la noche de proposición y recordé todo lo que hicimos, sentí algo en la bolsa y saque la cajita con el anillo a dentro…

Fate.- (ya se rindió)*triste*

Empecé a revisar que mas había y encontré las invitaciones hasta el fondo junto a algunas que había roto, las mire…

TAKAMACHI NANOHA Y TESTAROSSA FATE TE INVITAN A SU BODA A LAS 16 EN LA IGLESIA SE LLEVARA ACABO LA MISA DONDE UNIRAN ALMAS Y CORAZONES…TAMBIEN SE LLEVARA ACABO LA MISA DE BAUTIZO DE LOS GEMELOS DE AHÍ LA FIESTA SE LLEVARA ACABO EN EL GRAN SALON DE MARINE HOTEL…

Llore al leerlas, las deje encima de la cama, fui a la cocina por algo de agua, tome una botella y me la acabe, al tirarla veo…

MAGAZINE WEDDING DRESS

LOS MEJORES VESTIDOS DE NOVIA

COMO ELEGIR UN VESTIDO DE NOVIA

LOS VESTIDOS Y SUS FORMAS

LA NOVIA BELLA

Todo estaba en la revista, incluso una nota…

Nombre: TAKAMACH NANOHA

VESTIDO BLANCO DE NOVIA

PAGADO

DIA DE ENTREGA 3-8-06

Estaba hecho bolita y arrugado, vestido se entregaría mañana a primera hora, pero atrás decía cancelado, saque todo de la basura y me lo lleve a la recamara, busque en el armario y vi todo lo que Nanoha estaba haciendo, estaba roto o triturado, me imagine el dolo que debe de haber sentido, tome su lap e ingrese la contraseña, estaban unas fotos de ella con vestido de novia, algunas eran felices pero las ultimas 3 tenían esa mirada, la mirada de que no vale la pena, esa mirada que por días observe en el departamento, suspire, mi pecho dolía bastante, mire los documentos y todos estaba en el bote de basura, eran lugares de luna de miel, hoteles, casas en renta, incluso iglesias, me dormí con un síntoma de culpa… Cuando desperté eran las 3 de la tarde, mis hijas me miraron y fue cuando vi el folder que estaba en la mesa, lo tome…

Nanoha TAKAMACHI ACCEDE DARLE LA CUSTODIA A Fate TESTAROSSA, PRESENTANDO COMO TESTIGO A OROCHIMARU TAKAMACHI CON EL PARRAFO 3 DE LA ENMIEDNA 234 EN EL JUZGADO 12. HACE VALIDA LA ENTREGA DE CUSTODIA, EN TODAS LAS FACULTADES HABIDAS Y POR HABER, LA SEÑORITA TAKAMACHI RENUNCIA A SU DERECHO COMO MADRE ACCEDIENDOSELA AL PADRE.

Caí de rodillas ya Arf que venía saliendo me miro y me quito la hoja de mi mano, se sorprendió igual que yo…llamamos a una reunión y en eso llego Orochimaru, le exigimos que nos explicara, pero el solo se rio y dijo que Nanoha ya había tomado su decisión, llore mucho, pues en el fondo sabía que tenía la culpa…

Orochimaru.- tu miedo está destruyendo a una gran mujer y eso la arrojara a los brazos de Scrya*sonriendo*

Al oír ese nombre lo mire furiosa, que tenía que ver ese sujeto con todo lo que estaba pasando…

POV Nanoha

4 meses después…

Estaba en una esquina cubriéndome de las balas del enemigo, la misión había sido fallida, cristal había sido asesinada por Jail y esto provoco que sus aliados comenzaran a dispararnos, habíamos perdido 3 compañeros, dos por francotiradores…

Nanoha.- ¡RETIRADA!*gritando*

Al ir corriendo, los francotiradores mataron a otros 2, dejando a Esteban y a mi cansados, esteban tenía unos tiros en la espalda, sangraba mucho y lo único que pensé era sacarlo de ahí, lo tome y corrí, nos metimos en un drenaje y camine hasta una salida, fuimos directamente al aeropuerto y nos metimos en un avión donde enseñe mi placa de agente federal, me dieron la entrada gratuita…

POV Fate

Oímos unos toqui dos, eran las 11 de la noche, los demás habían ido a ver a Kyoya que ya estaba despierto y yo me quede con las niñas, abrí la puerta y vi a Nanoha con sangre y cargando a un sujeto, ella entro y lo dejo en una cama de visita y empezó a curarlo, me le quede viendo molesta, pero me ignoro, le rompió la camisa, mostrando su cuerpo musculoso, cosa que me lleno de rabia, pero sus manos limpiaban la sangre de su torso, al terminar, ella se lavo las manos y paso por mi lado, la tome del brazo…

Fate.- Nanoha tenemos que hablar*triste*

Nanoha.- Fate, estoy cansada*suspirando*

La tome del rostro y la bese, ella me correspondió, sin esfuerzo alguno introduje mi lengua a su boca, la lleve a la sala y cayó en el sofá, donde mis besos bajaron a su cuello, le abrí su jacket barrier blanco, dejando al descubierto la parte de abajo, mientras mi lengua danzaba en su cuello, mi otra mano acariciaba su seno derecho…

Fate.- perdóname por ser tan cobarde, ya entregue las invitaciones y el vestido está en su lugar*susurrando*

Nanoha.-ahh*sintiendo mi mano en su muslo interno*

Mis hijas nos miraban atentamente, hice a un lado su panties y acomode sus piernas a mis costados, discretamente me saque mi miembro de mi pantalón de tela, que usaba para dormir en noche de invierno, rápidamente me coloque un condón…ante la mirada atenta de mis hijas, la penetre…

Nanoha.- ahhh*entreabriendo los ojos*

Cuidaba de que mis hijas no vieran algo demasiado explícito y metí mi mano debajo de su uniforme de maga, acariciando su seno…me moví lentamente y casi imperceptible a la mirada de mis hijas, las niñas bostezaron y cerraron los ojos, saque mi mano de su ropa y la puse en la boca, comencé a moverme con más fiereza, el sillón crujió y nuestras miradas voltearon a verlas, nos miramos y mi boca se posó en su seno por encima de la ropa, me moví con más rapidez y llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, me salí de ella y me saque el condón, poniéndolo en el bote de basura, Nanoha me miro, mientras se acomodaba la ropa y justo en ese momento entraron todos…venían felices, me subí rápidamente el cierre… Nanoha solo se paró y fue al cuarto, ellos nos miraban expectantes y yo solo les sonreí, camine también a la recamara y oí el agua caer, fui al cesto de la ropa sucia y saque sus bragas, las tome y las olfatee, en eso ella salió cubierta con la toalla…

Nanoha.-que costumbre la tuya de encontrarte en estas situaciones*pasando por mi lado*

Fate.- hueles bien*dejándolas en el cesto*

Nanoha.- lo que digas*suspirando*

Fate.- antes andabas desnuda*sentándome en la cama*

Nanoha.- antes, pero ahora las cosas cambiaron*secándose el pelo*

Me desabroche el pantalón y me lo baje junto con los boxers, la tome del brazo y le quite la toalla…

Nanoha.-¿ qué haces?*sorprendida*

No dije nada y la jale hacia mí, la senté de un golpe clavándole mi pene en su entrada anal, para evitar que gritara le amordace la boca con una calceta…

Fate.- si te sigues moviendo te dolerá más*excitada

* Pov Nanoha

No lo podía creer Fate me la clavo sin previo aviso, ahora esta quieta, pues si me movía me dolería más, ¿Qué le pasaba?, me había amordazado y ahora ataba mis manos hacia atrás, poco a poco me alzo para dejarme caer nuevamente, cerré mis ojos, al sentir que se me clavaba de nuevo, el dolor era demasiado, Fate lo estaba haciendo muy duro y me lastimaba… La deje seguir haciendo lo que ella quería, pero algo caliente caía desde mis nalgas al miembro que tenía adentro…

Fate.-te duele mucho, asi que por eso nos estoy untando aceite para bebe*aventando la botella*

Esto ayudo a que no me doliera tanto, pero sus estocadas aumentaron más, sus manos recorrían mis senos, pellizcándolos y masajeándolos…

Fate.- no quiero que nadie más te toque, que te roce, que te bese, que te enamore, que te marque*besando la espalda* Sentí una mordida en mi cuello y en mis brazos, me acostó y me amarro a la cabecera, posando sus labios en cada uno de mis senos, poniéndolos duros, su mirada era dominante y llena de lujuria, mire que se puso un condón, para después penetrarme duramente… Se quedó dormida a mi lado, asi que me desate y la tape con la sabana, pero sus brazos me atraparon y me susurro al oído

… Fate.- Tu, coleccionista de canciones  
dame razones, para vivir.  
Tú la dueña de mis sueños  
quédate en ellos y hazme sentir.

Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir  
el sentimiento eterno.  
Tu con la luna en la cabeza  
el lugar en donde empieza  
el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir.

Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
mi compas y mi camino  
solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo  
para estar siempre (siempre) siempre siempre contigo amor

Tu, coleccionista de canciones  
mil emociones son para ti  
tu lo que soñé mi vida entera quédate en ella  
y hazme sentir y así ir transformando la magia de ti en un respiro del alma

Tu con la luna en la cabeza  
el lugar en donde empieza  
el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir

Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
mi compas y mi camino  
solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo  
para estar siempre contigo

Ya no queda mas espacio en mi interior  
haz llenado con tu luz cada rincón  
es por ti que con el tiempo mi alma siente diferente

Solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
mi compas y mi camino  
solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo  
para estar siempre (siempre) siempre siempre contigo amor

La abrace y le di un tierno beso…

Nanoha.-¿ estas segura de hacerlo?*triste*

Fate.- si, lo estoy, odio verte con esa mirada, solo la vi 3 veces, cuando te rechaze de niñas, cuando te grite y ahora*besando sus manos* Nanoha.-te amo Fate*sonriendo*

Fate.- te amo y estoy lista para amarte por completo y perdona por lo de hace un momento*triste*

Sonreímos, ahora los miedos quedaban de lado y yo Fate Testarossa estaba segura de dar este gran paso, por Nanoha, por mi familia, por nosotras..

* * *

PREVIEW

INCESTO

Mi familia es un poco especial y es que son swingers, tengo dos papas, dos mamas, dos hermanas, dos hermanos y una tía…

Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi y tengo 14 años de edad, cuando tenía 8 espié a mis dos padres durante la noche, mis madres estaban en viaje de negocios y nos quedamos con ellos…mi papa clyde se encontraba encima de mi papa Shiro, ambos se besaban…

VS

DEBUT Y DESPEDIDA

* * *

Nanoha y fate habían tenido una fuerte discusión al grado de que fate corrió a Nanoha de la casa, todos estaban de acuerdo con fate , pues supuestamente creyó que la engañaba con yuuno y no era asi…Nanoha se había ido a un pequeño departamento, que esa misma noche rento, en el cuartel todos evitaban a Nanoha, hasta que unas semanas después se les paso la ira, pero Nanoha ya no les hablaba ni nada, su trabajo seguía siendo el mismo impecable, un dia todas se encontraba en los casilleros y al verla entrar callaron de inmediato…fate le estaba hablando pero el semblante de Nanoha era frio y serio, eso les preocupo…cuando Nanoha abrió su casillero un pequeño paquete con la marca TOP SECRET cayó al suelo, Nanoha lo levanto y cuando lo iba abrir sale un dispositivo y abre una llamada…

Alto mando: señorita takamachi Nanoha, usted entre varias personas más fueron elegidas cuidadosamente, para una delicada misión que se llevara a cabo en esta semana, debo decirle que vea el contenido del paquete en un lugar solitario y usted sola obviamente, de antemano nos vemos después cuando lo haya visto-llamada cerrada-

Todos había escuchado y veían a una Nanoha mirar con curiosidad el paquete, fate iba a decir algo cuando Nanoha se cambio rápidamente y tomo sus cosas para después salir de ahí con el paquete, las chicas se miraron y se cambiaron rápidamente y la siguieron, la vieron entrar a su oficina y la esperaron afuera de ella pero a una distancia considerable por dos hrs, cuando la vieron salir estaba pálida y sus ojos representaban miedo y angustia…una vez más la pantalla se abrió…

Alto mando: y bien…

Nanoha: es demasiado riesgo y delicado

Alto mando: lo sabemos….

Nanoha: pero acepto

Alto mando: en ese caso déjeme informarle, tiene amigos o familiares a los que pueda avisar…

Nanoha: no, ninguno, tengo familia pero está en la tierra…

Alto mando: bien, en ese caso debo advertirle que ya no hay vuelta de hoja y los que regresan, lo hacen en bolsas para cadáveres o si regresan con vida lo hacen mutilados, vaya al hangar 3 la espera un transporte aéreo-cerrando llamada-

Fate se quedo sin habla y al ver como Nanoha palideció mas, empezó a caminar, pero Nanoha fue más rápida y camino hacia el hangar…fate no pudo más y corrió solo para ver como Nanoha era escoltada por dos hombres altos vestidos como enforcer…Nanoha veía de reojo a fate corriendo hacia ella y solo suspiro, no le veía caso estar en casa, si nadie la quería, con paso lento se subió al avión…pero se escucho una voz que hizo que la sangre se les helara a todos…

Yuuno: Nanoha espera no sabes lo que haces-gritando y corriendo- si vas morirás

Fate lo miraba con odio, pero las palabras que dijo la hicieron reaccionar…pero ya era demasiado tarde el avión se había ido…

Fate: maldito-agarrando a yuuno de la camisa-

Todas veían a yuuno con odio…

Yuuno: ¿qué te sucede?, no he hecho nada malo-Nanoha le había dicho de la reacción de fate-

Fate: tú me quitaste a mi familia-llorando-

Yuuno: tú lo hiciste sola, Nanoha solo quería darte una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños-soltándose-

Fate: ¿Qué?-sorprendida-

Yuuno: me pidió que moviera algunas contactos en los altos mandos, para ir a la tierra festejar tu cumpleaños y que no te enviasen a otra misión, por eso nos hablábamos frecuentemente, pero fue error de ambos hacerlo, la puse y se puso en la mira de los altos mandos, para ir a la guerra de nekile, donde nadie regresa con vida-gritando- me acabo de enterar por un amigo que trabaja ahí, que Nanoha había confirmado su asistencia en una batalla que no tiene fin-cayendo de rodillas-

Fate: mi cumpleaños-recordando que estaba a unas semanas de cumplir años-

El móvil de yuuno suena y se abre una ventana..

Scar: yuunoooooooo-gritando-

Yuuno: ¿Qué sucede?-asustado-

Scar: debes detener ese avión, no va a una guerra, están experimentando con gente-hablando bajito-descubrí que los altos mandos tienen contrato con skynet, uac y con shin-ra, Nanoha va a ser parte del proyecto omega…van a experimentar con sus genes y su cuerpo

Todos al oír esto se quedaron paralizados, algo tenían que hacer, mientras que en el avión Nanoha veía a los sujetos comportarse de una manera sospechosa, la agarraron entre forcejeos y le inyectaron un liquido que la dejo dormida en un instante, la pusieron en una capsula y le colocaron una mascarilla, al borde de la capsula decía proyecto N.T…

En el hangar…yuuno reacciono y voló rumbo al avión…

Hayate: vamos, Nanoha nos necesita-transformándose-

Todos se transformaron, pero la que metió aceleración fue fate, sabían que se sentía mal por hacerle una escena innecesaria…

Los del avión se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a disparar, esquivaban las balas y yuuno le da al motor del avión haciendo que este pierda altura, pero vieron que los sujetos se movían hacia la capsula y tecleaban algo, hicieron un agujero en el avión y la capsula salió volando de esta…fate que estaba más cerca voló más rápido, pero no la alcanzo, vio con horror como su ser más amado era enviado a otro lado….el avión cayó y todos aterrizaron…

Xx: cof cof-tosiendo-

Fate: ¿a dónde la enviaste?-levantándolo de golpe-

Un ruido se escucho y signum noqueo al otro sujeto que estaba apuntándole a fate con una pistola…

Hay: fate calmate, los interrogaremos, por nuestra cuenta-tomándola del hombro-

Vita: yuuno dile a tu amigo que salga de ahí-sonriéndole-

Yuuno le regreso la llamada y se llevaron a los sujetos de ahí…fueron a la casa de yuuno donde Scar estaba sentado sobre las escaleras, al abrir la casa yuuno bajo al sótano y metió en dos celdas separadas a los sujetos…todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la casa de yuuno parecía fortaleza…

Yuuno: cosas de Nanoha y mías-riendo-

Scar: bien vamos a debatir donde la enviaron junto a miles de soldados mas…

Todos subieron de nueva cuenta y se sentaron en la sala…

Scar: de acuerdo a lo que investigue, llevan años haciendo esto y analizando a los candidatos perfectos para este cruel destino, jamás me imagine que buscaban al soldado perfecto…ya l habían hecho y jail era científico de estos proyectos por eso tenía conocimientos sobre ciertas cosas..

Shamal: bien, hay que interrogarlo…-parándose-

Yuuno: está muerto, lo asesinaron en su celda-

Fate: ocultan todo…

De pronto Bardiche hizo un ruido raro…

Bard: master captures a strong signal

Fate: de quien-suspirando-

Bard: reasing hearth

Fate: rastréala de inmediato

Bardiche de forma sorprendida parpadeo y la sala se lleno de un mapa universal expandió una pequeña zona y ahí estaba la capsula con reasing hearth sobre Nanoha, emitiendo pequeños rayos de luz…algo andaba mal Nanoha no respondía y con horror vieron que la capsula se comenzó a congelar, llegando a un planeta era el planeta nekile, al entrar vieron robots caminando de aquí, allá, vieron como entro a un hangar, donde era recibida por los altos mandos…

Alto xxx: ya era hora-sonriendo-

La metieron a una capsula con un liquido, pero antes la desnudaron, reasing hearth salió volando rápidamente de ahí, sin ser vista, ya dentro la movieron hacia otro lugar, su cuerpo estaba congelado, la posaron sobre una camilla y las paredes estaban llenas de sangre se oían gritos de gente siendo mutilada…todos veían con horror lo que esos científicos hacían…fate palideció, su temor aumento cuando llevaron a Nanoha a un sitio en malas condiciones, los científicos reían, vio con horror la forma del bisturí….

Alto xxx: no, quiero que sea original, todo original-riendo-

Los científicos tomaron sus brazos y le conectaron unos tubos, por uno drenaba la sangre y por el otro le metía una sustancia negra, parecía sangre…

Alto xxx: es hermosa-besando sus labios-

Con horror vieron como el alto mando le acariciaba un seno a Nanoha, para deslizar su mano a su intimidad y penetrarla con un dedo, para después penetrarla con su miembro, riendo termino de hacer su fechoría y se fue, al ver que la sustancia negra ya estaba en su cuerpo le metieron un tubo por la garganta la pusieron en agua fría, un par de agujas se metieron en su cuerpo, metiéndole otra sustancia, ahora plateada, para ultimo meter materia en su cuerpo, no rechazo ni nada, su ADN se modifico para su suerte, la regresaron a la sala principal y le metieron un chip en la nuca y la metieron a una capsula y la congelaron completamente, la pusieron junto a otros más…fate lloraba y no era la única, todas lo hacían…pero al menos ya sabían su ubicación..

Fate llego a su casa, vivió la vio entrar y le pregunto por Nanoha, fate lloro como nunca y abrazo a vivió, le explico lo que había sucedido, omitiendo detalles, le juro que la traería a casa con ellas….

6 meses después

Habían culpado al alto mando enseñando el video, cuando aterrizaron en el planeta todos era arrestados, fate corrió hacia donde tenían a Nanoha, pero vio con horror que Nanoha caminaba hacia ella con una espada, sus ojos ya no eran azules eran todos negros, se movió con rapidez para defender a los científicos que quedaban…pero una voz la detuvo…

Vivio: mama-corriendo-

Fate vio con miedo como vivió corría hacia Nanoha quien lloraba, tirando la espada al suelo, una parte de ella aun recordaba, Hayate se acerco y recogió la espada, con una manta cubrió a Nanoha, que se encontraba desnuda en ese frio… la llevaron hacia el transporte y arrestaron a todo el personal que quedaba…al subir al mismo transporte de Nanoha la veían, Nanoha tenía una cara de sufrimiento…

Nanoha: recuerdo la voz, pero no recuerdo a quien pertenece-seria-

Vita se había acerado mas…

Vita: ella es tu hija…-sonriéndole-

Nano: mi hija-alzando la vista-

Vita: lo que te hicieron no tiene perdón-tomando sus manos-

Hay: recordaras todo con tiempo-riendo-

EL MARCADOR VA 5-4 GANANDO INCESTO


	27. XXIV LA BODA

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

XXIV

LA BODA

Ya solo faltaban unas cuantas horas, me sentía nerviosa, pero estaba segura de hacerlo, a pesar de tener mis dudas y demás, ya estoy lista, tenía puesto un traje blanco, por cuestiones religiosas, saldría como hombre y para lo civil como mujer, seria engañar a dios, pero no me importaba, lo que me molestaba es que los invitados eran los chicos que Nanoha utilizaba para darme celos…

Fate.- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?*molesta*

Lindy.- son sus amigos*sonriendo*

Fate.- pero porque los invito*refunfuñando*

Miyuki.- Nanoha dice que si sigue refunfuñando te dejara plantada*riendo*

Fate.- dile que no lo hare más*asustada*

Me temía que ahora sea Nanoha la que me deje plantada, por eso a pesar de mis enojos traba de mantenerme al margen, no quería que la pasáramos mal, la fiesta de compromiso no era necesaria, pues fue algo más privado, unos días antes de la propuesta

*Fb*

Caminaba hacia el mausoleo, lo abrí con mi llave y en medio estaban varias estatuas, la de la izquierda era Clyde mi padre, la de la derecha Shiro y en medio mi hijo, recargada mirando a la ventana, estaba Precia, pero con una sonrisa…

Fate.- hola, sé que se han de preguntar qué hago aquí*encendiendo las velas*

Después de encender las velas y cerrar la puerta, me puse de rodillas e hice una oración…

Fate.- Shiro, sé que hice sufrir mucho a Nanoha, pero vengo en son de paz, no quiero que se me aparezca y me corretee de noche por toda la calle, asi que vengo a pedirle la mano de su hija, la hare feliz, lo juro*llorando*

Las velas del lado de Shiro se apagaron dejando una en medio, esta seguía prendida, me espante, no quería lidiar con su espíritu, pero lo que cayo de su mano era una moneda y recordé que si caiga en sol era si, si caía en cara era no, cayó en sol, lo más extraño es que las miradas de los 3 adultos estaban en mí y el niño ya no tenía las manos agarradas con la de sus abuelos, si no tenía las manos sosteniendo una rosa blanca y la tome, bese la frente de mi hijo, al darme la vuelta, sentí algo frio en mi hombro y al voltearme el brazo izquierdo de Shiro está extendido, justo donde me encontraba parada, este tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, le agarre la mano… Fate.- la cuidare bien*sonriendo* Al ver a mi madre, está ya se encontraba de espaldas a la ventana con sus brazos cruzados y sonriendo…

Fate.- ojala vieras todo lo que ha sucedido y que a pesar de todo aun soy tu hija*mirándola*

Una gota de agua se escurrió de su ojo hasta la mejilla…

Fate.- volveremos a verlos a todos ustedes pronto*sonriendo*

*fin FB*

Recordar eso me hizo sonreír y sentirme bien con lo que estaba haciendo…

Lindy.- Fate, ya es hora de que estés en el altar esperando a Nanoha*emocionada*

Sonríe al ver a mi mama emocionada como colegiala, la abrace y camine hacia el altar, donde todos los invitados nos esperaban, salude algunos y me puse al lado derecho, sonó la música y las puertas se abrieron, dejándome ver a la mujer que sería mi esposa, acompañada de su hermano que venía en silla de ruedas, juntos caminaban hacia mí en una alfombra blanca llena de pétalos blancos, al llegar a mi…

Kyoya.- espero que la cuides Fate, mi padre estaría orgulloso de ti*sonriendo*

Sonreí y tome la mano de mi novia, Kyoya empujado por Chrono se alejó…

Padre.- hijos míos, estamos aquí reunidos para que esta hermosa pareja consagre su amor en un maravilloso matrimonio Nuestras sonrisas eran grandes, cada palabra era mejor que la anterior, nos arrodillamos y Tsunade y Jiraiya nos pusieron el lazo, después de un rato, nos pusimos de pie y Momoko junto con Lindy, nos entregaron los anillos…

Fate.- te entrego este anillo como promesa de mi amor infinito por ti, prometo amarte, respetarte y estar a tu lado para toda la vida*poniéndole el anillo*

Nanoha.- te entrego este anillo como promesa del amor que te tengo, prometo amarte en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la necesidad*poniéndole el anillo*

Ambas.- hasta que la muerte nos separe*sonriendo*

Padre.- con el poder que dios mismo me dio los declaro Marido y Mujer, pueden besar a la novia*sonriendo*

Nos besamos entre los aplausos y al alzar la mirada vimos a 4 personas paradas en la entrada, eran Clyde, Shiro, Precia con mi hijo en brazos, era un niño de 3 años y Alicia, nos sonrieron y se despidieron, saliendo por la puerta que se abrió, desaparecieron…

Todo era miel sobre hojuelas, yo ya había regresado a mi forma femenina y nos encontrábamos en el panteón caminando hacia el mausoleo, Nanoha traía su segundo vestido uno blanco con escote, sin tirantes, encima mi saco, caminamos hacia tomadas de las manos, ambas teníamos una sonrisa en la cara…

Abrimos la puerta y entramos, las estatuas estaban diferentes, todos tenían una sonrisa, la misma que tenían cuando desaparecieron en la iglesia, Nanoha me soltó y puso el ramo de novia en las manos de Precia, dejamos un poco de la comida de la fiesta, en la mesa cercana…

Fate.- esperemos que les guste*sonriendo*

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

Hayate.- asi que esa es la historia de amor de tus mamás*sonriendo*

Vivio.- gracias, tía, yo no sabía que mis mamas tuvieron otros hijos*triste*

Fate.- eso es porque andan con tu abuelita Momoko*sonriendo*

Vivio.- ¿Por qué se fueron con ellas?*siendo cargada*

Fate.- porque ellas quisieron irse de vacaciones*abrazándola*

Tea.- Fate-san ya estamos aquí*explicando*

Fate.- bien chicos, quiero decirles que les damos el dia libre, en visitar a su familia*mirándolo*

Los chicos se retiraron y Hayate se despidió para después irse también, miramos el cielo…

Vivio.- más vale una eternidad junto al ser amado que solo y deprimido

Sonreí ese dicho había escrito Momoko en la tumba de Shiro…

Vivio.- mi abuelito tenía razón*sonriendo*

FIN

* * *

debido a que me han pedido saga, no se que opinan ustedes


	28. EPILOGO

Los personajes no me pertenecen

().- pensamiento y dialogo telepático

* * *

EPILOGO

PLAYA DEL SUR DE MIDCHILDA EN BETROYA

Nos habíamos reunido en la playa para tomar un descanso de tanto trabajo, Vivio había estado algo distante con Nanoha, pero al comentarle de que ella tenía la misma edad que mis verdaderas hijas, pero no lo tomo muy bien, asi que Nanoha va ir con las niñas y el niño…

Fate.- Vivio, Nanoha te tiene una sorpresa*sonriendo*

Vivio.- no quiero nada, ella tiene otros hijos*triste*

Suspiro, veo a lo lejos a Nanoha con dos niñas y un niño en brazos, cuando estas me vieron, corrieron abrazarme, Vivio las miro con recelo, el niño también pedía ser bajado y echarse a correr, pero a los pocos metros se cayó…

Clyde.- buaaaaa*llorando*

Fate.- ya chiquito, ya paso*levantándolo*

Nanoha.- Mou clyde te dije que no corrieras*acercándose rápidamente*

Vivio nos miró con recelo, le hice una seña a mis hijas para que se acercaran…

Kolindy.- hola Vivio, soy tu hermana*sonriendo*

Nate.- no es bonito tener el mismo apellido*extendiéndole la mano*

Vivio.- si, es bonito*tímida*

Los chicos se quedaron de a seis al oír que eran sus hermanas y sus miradas iban de nosotras a ellas y viceversa…

Fate.- mira este pequeñín es clyde Shiro, tiene 1 año y medio, es el único hombrecito de la casa*sonriendo* Clyde.- vi…*extendiéndole los brazos*

Vivio sonrió y lo cargo un rato…

Nanoha.- niñas bañan a nadar, clyde tu iras con tu tía Hayate*mirándola*

Hayate.- no soy niñera*tomando a clyde*

Fate.- si claro*riendo* Las vimos alejarse y meterse al mar…

Nanoha.- necesitamos una casa más grande*sonriendo*

Fate.- ¿Por qué? La que tenemos está bien*riendo*

Nanoha.- la necesitamos*tomando mi mano y poniéndola en su vientre*

Mire mi mano y luego la mire, le tome el rostro y le di un profundo beso…

Vivio.- ¿Qué pasa?*mojada*

Fate.- serás la hermana mayor por segunda vez*abrazándola*

Kolindy.- aaaaahhhhh voy a tener un hermanito*gritando emocionada*

Nate.- nooo dejen de reproducirse como conejos*molesta*

Nanoha.- Nate ¿Quién te enseño a decir eso?*molesta*

Nate.- tía Hayate*señalándola*

Vimos correr a la mapache, pero una ola la revolcó, dejándola tirada en la orilla…

Fate.- justicia divina*riendo*

Nanoha se puso a jugar con clyde en lo que Hayate recobraba el sentido y las niñas jugaban con erio y caro, la miraba de perfil…

Fate.-(lo bueno es que aún me queda acción durante un tiempo) Clyde hacia castillos de arena y unos chicos se acercan, chiflándole a Nanoha, suspire y me transforme en el chico que enloquecía a Fate, la diferencia de ahora es que mi versión masculina era más musculosa, sin perder el estilo…

Fate.- amor, ¿quieres un poco de bloqueador?*sonriendo*

Chico.- oye amigo has fila, llegamos primero*haciéndose el valiente*

Nanoha.- claro bebe*sonriendo*

Fate.- hijo, me ayudas a ponerle bloqueador a mama*agachándome *

Clyde asintió…

Fate.- ya oyeron largo*mirándolos desafiante*

Se echaron a correr y entre clyde y yo le pusimos a la crema…

Clyde.- papa*riendo*

Nanoha se volteo rápidamente y nos le quedamos viendo, las niñas habían dicho una abuelitos y otra había dicho mama… Fate.- dilo otra vez*emocionada*

Clyde.- papa*sonriendo*

Sonrió al verlo decirle papa por primera vez…

Clyde.- papa

* * *

habra secuela... por el momento se desconoce el nombre, pero habra


End file.
